


The Dotted Line

by AwatereJones



Series: Line [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 76
Words: 71,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: so... while my HD is a the Drs, I will start this new story so we don't all go mad from the withdrawls ... I hope they can extract everything. So ... this is a first person one, a chap form Ianto then a chap from Jack. No idea what I am doing but it's an alt verse with Gray and Rhiannon wedding and all going to hell after that. I have a loose story in my head, you might like it
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Lucia Moretti, Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones
Series: Line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866739
Comments: 241
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

Nope.

Don't like him.

Self-opinionated Yank. They are all the same with their leering, double entendres, winking and crotch thrusting at any and every available person with a pulse, male or female. Nope. Certainly not my cup of tea even if my sister is smitten.

And his brother?

The great Jackson Harkness the Third?

Fucksake!

He was a supped up version of Gray. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love my sister but she was always an impulsive flake of a girl. I mean … the great Johnny Davis is the first time it was her 'forever love' and by fuck he was a dickhead of the highest order. It was a relief when she discovered the barmaid from the Frog and Horse. In their bed … with a strap-on. Personally, I would have liked photos of that but she did get a shot of him in the frilly knickers … but he's such a gormless fuck … now the kids are three and five. That lovely age of 'fuck orf' from their father and 'oh well' from their mother. I, being the generous uncle that I am, have taught them "NO" quite forcefully and they are more respectful of my shit than hers. Something she cannot understand and constantly tells people I am some sort of baby whisperer of something, they just do ANYTHING I say without the language or attitude. Yes sissy. It's called parenting. For someone that will likely never have his own snot monster, I seem adept at this.

Anyway … after less than a year of her wailing and bemoaning the fact no one will ever want an overweight … she's not really. Just nice and chunky ya know? … single mother in her thirties. Now … at 31, I think she is overdoing the middle aged spiel. I myself am almost 26 and if she asks me one more time about my 'baby clock' again I will be forced to explain that I do not have a vagina let alone a womb and no idea how to grow one since I cannot sire one either.

So here I sit, the day of her wedding to her new fella, his best man and older brother currenlty working the room with the same smarmy grin his younger brother is currently giving my sister.

"Hi there handsome"

Oh god. He's here. What do I say?

"Hello yourself Captain Sexy Pants"

What the fuck was that? What? WHY! What? I said that?

Jack's face seemed to change for a moment and I wondered if I had overstepped the mark, the shock evident as I rose from the chair to become eye to eye with the man. Gods, he smells great. His brother doesn't have his… magnetism. It's quite … wow.

"I need to check the kids, it's gone quiet" I think of a good excuse and he nods, and then to my horror decides to come with. Really? Not your problem is it? We head to the back patio doors and both look out, both of us seeing at the same time and I do admit, it was a surprise when we both simultaneously say quietly "fuck."

"DAVID!" I find my teacher's voice "YOU LITTLE SHIT STAIN!"

Said shit stain is moving fast, heading for the tree as his sister sits in the garden unaware that she is sans a pigtail … left side for those wondering . The other little girl sitting with her is equally surprised to be holding said pigtail and if not for the fact we just saw him slap it into her hand this might have played out differently.

The sweet little girl looks at the pigtail and in an act of complete loveliness tries to poke it back onto my niece's head, confused as to how it may have come off in the first place.

"Alice!" Jack swoops and snatches up the sweet little girl with the dark hair, holding her up and asking if she is OK, then accepting the pigtail that she is now clearly alarmed by, her little brain having worked out that this is bad. Really bad.

I get to my 'own' child as her hand reaches up to touch the side of her head, finding little tufts of hair and no pigtail, her eyes widening as she turns to look at the pigtail in his hand with surprise.

David is nowhere to be seen.

I am livid.

I turn and hand off the little one to her mother who now sees the horror that her spawn has inflicted on his little sister.

"Oh my god, my baby!"

"Yes. Yes, the Gods will help for sure" I mutter as I stride for the tree "no doubt they will once their laughter is under control, they may smite the little shit for me. DAVID LEYLAND DAVIES GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME UP AFTER YOU!"

"You hate heights" came a faint, yet accurate reply.

"Really?" Jack's voice surprisingly close as he rushes past, pulling off the lovely period Great Coat he had pulled on when coming outside "I love heights me. Ready? I'm coming for you."

Maybe I should be worried for my nephew but seriously … that man has a great arse. Removing his suit jacket for me to hold as well, and then starting up that tree, gave me a great view.

Fuck me.

OK.

Maybe he is a bit of fun.


	2. sexy?

2 - Jack

So here I am at my brother's wedding to this woman I have never met, in a country that frankly rains too bloody much and is freezing, with nothing to do.

The Welsh are soooo straight-laced and I find myself being a bit of a dickhead. I know I am doing it, even told myself in the mirror this morning before clipping on my braces to try harder not to be a dickhead but I know from the varied responses and glances of alarm that I am yet again slipping into dickhead mode.

Oh well.

Get used to it people.

She's a nice enough lady. A bit solid but I like a bit of meat on my cuddles so … Gray is the same I guess. Her kids are the spawn of the devil, apparently or so the family tells me, the only one that can control them is their uncle, the bride's little brother who I have yet to meet.

Given the way she looks he will be some mousy little dumpy thing with a flop of hair over his face, glasses and a pocket protector. A librarian or teacher or something … I don't rmemeber. Sounds like a nerd. Not that I don't like nerds, quite the geek myself but … that tall glass of 'fuck me now' over by the floral display is more my taste. He is gorgeous.

Pink.

He is wearing a pale pink shirt and the brightest neon pink tie I have ever seen, no doubt the wedding planner or something as he clearly knows her signature colours for the wedding. Candyfloss and piglets. Shit. That's not fair. Jet lag makes me so bitchy.

At least I got to see my daughter because Lucia is ususally a bitch of the first degree and prone to saying no but she actually let me have Alice for the week since she is going with her lover on some little jaunt and had been about to leave her with a sitting service. Get that. A sitting service. Like she's a fucking dog. I seriously have to look harder at our custody agreement there. I do not think she can do that. If I was not back in the country for this wedding … I really have to think about that. I spend too much time travelling, she's getting older. I can work remotely ya know, the Heddlu here have been asking me to stay instead of just training their SWAT teams now and then.

Anywhoooooo back to tall, handsome and quietly fuckable. He is my height, calm and his self assurance flows from him making me go a little quivery in certain places. I know the Dickheadedness is seen by all but I am two champagne flutes to the wind right about now as I stalk over and grin at him.

Flirt.

Flirt back.

Oh. Really? Sexy pants? OK, now I am lost for words as the chair he had just sat in is vacated. Like a jack-in-the-box this one. I like boxes, and suits. His must be tailor-made, hugging his hips like that. Not all men have a nice body, not all have hips, a bum like that. Curves while still clearly fit. He is fit. Fuckably fit.

"DAVID!"

I am about to button up the Great Coat to check on my little one when I see the reason for his surprisingly loud bellow and see my daughter sitting in a bed of flowers with the sweetest little dumpling I ever did see, her little pale hair in pigtails…er… tail. One. "FUCK"

We are running, the little shit in the hot seat moving like shit form a goose's arse up the nearest tree. I see my daughter's surprise and shock at the sudden flurry and I snatch her up to soothe her. Bless, she wants to fix it.

Now my new Sister-in-law has arrived and with a sinking heart I see that this is her little girl now sans hair one side of her head.

"DAVID LEYLAND DAVIES GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME UP AFTER YOU!" Ianto. His name is Ianto the brother and he had a really scary voice when pissed. Not a loud shouty one, but a calm, deep boom of doom.

"You hate heights" came a faint reply from the shit and my anger is now revving up.

"Really?" I reply as I gently brush past the sexy man, pulling off my great coat "I love heights me. Ready? I'm coming for you."

Sexy holds my coat and I feel it wise to give him my jacket as well. The sap from the tree will destroy my shoes but this is war. I am half way up the tree when a voice in my head tells me to look down and I find those stormy grey eyes boring into me. God, he is so damned cute with that little nose.

Right.

I reach the child who knows he is fucked and does what any child would do, he came down. No. of course he didn't bloody do that. This is a spawn, they do not do anything they should. No. Fuckturd decided the best thing to do is jump.

Did he think someone would catch him?

The bushes were trampolines?

Nope.

Down goes the fat little shit into the hedgerow and even for up here I know the bellow of pain is real. The little shit has probably broken something.

Great.

Is this my fault?


	3. why?

3 - Ianto

I couldn't believe it. I mean… barely married and trying to do the fucking toasts and the little bugger has broken his arm. Seriously broken. No two ways about it. Yep.

Here we are trying to get him to the car as the ambulance will take far too long for Rhiannon who is clearly of the mindset that he has about to die from the broken limb … maybe he will later when I get him alone for a good bloody talking to.

But no … not yet. Apparently we HAVE TO sign the fucking marriage licence first. The celebrant is determined. God forbid we take David to the hospital and do it later … no. we HAVE TO right fucking now. She is waving this piece of paper about like she is being attacked by killer hornets and I know as I snatched the piece of paper that I was a tad rude but really.

"Where do I sign!" I demand, her silent pointing telling me that I am looking slightly as fierce as I feel. Good. I do the signature and Jack leans around me to do his, the smell of him so intoxicating I want to lick him. What the fuck…where did that come from?

The little girl who had almost been the patsy is still worried about Mica's locks and it is sweet to see her comforting my niece, her little arms embracing her and a little kiss or two to her forehead in such a loving way. Sweet. The Ambulance arrives while they are still straggling about.

"Right, come on." Gray barks lifting his wife into the back of the ambulance, wedding gown and all. Gods, she will be soooo pissed about this. "The photos haven't even …"

"Rhiannon. You can't leave your wedding. Come on, you need to do the after photos and I can easily come back with him once he's been seen to. A taxi back in that dress? Come on, we will be back at four or five by the latest, plenty of time to see you do the dance and such. Please, let me go. I don't mind." I find myself offering.

"Yes please Mummy. Can Uncle come?" David asks in a small voice, perhaps realising that this is something that may be held over his head for a loooong time. My lovely sister does hold a grudge for a long time. A Jones ya know.

That's how I found myself hurtling along towards the hospital with a weepy child while my sister is left behind to try and rescue what is left of her happy day. David is silent now, watching me with that hooded expression I know so well. His father's look when caught out in a lie.

"So. Mimi's hair" I have to say something now, maybe save that from another screaming match later. Now while it is just us "Was that payback for something?"

"He likes her more" came a sullen reply and I hadn't expected that one, that's for sure.

"Excuse me?"

"Daddy Gray. He likes her more. He brushes her hair, lets her sit on his lap while he does her pigtails for her, puts ribbons in, kisses her head like he loves her. Won't even do my shoelaces for me" David pouts with such a look of pain that I feel my heart twist. Damn. Damn it all.

"Well … maybe she's easier." I try "Maybe he's a bit intimidated right now. You have been the man of the house since your Da became a twat. Right? Maybe he doesn't know how to approach you? Is scared you will resent him for coming into the home where you are not going to be the man any more. Maybe … maybe she's just easy to get around. You are smarter than that."

I guess I said the right thing as David leaned back, holding his arm up like he ws told to by the medic working on him, his face no longer flushed as the pain meds kicked in.

"Do you think? I was the man?"

"You ARE the man. That's what you two have to work out. You are still the man of the house, the house just has two men now. Harder for men to click. Always a problem with that Alpha thing." I try to sound like we are both adults here "Girls are little girls. When a boy becomes a man … well … we have this problem where we don't always know how to show how we feel. That 'real men don't cry' bullshit. You know we do right? Just don't admit it. Old fashioned sort of thing, that belief that we have to be strong all the time."

"When Da left us I cried' David tells me with a grimace "Felt like a real baby."

"When Lisa left me I cried too" I admit, able to say my ex-girlfriend's name now without grimacing.

"Why did she leave?" David asks and I know I have to tell him the truth. Being men together in a crisis and all.

"I can't have kids. I had cancer when I was young, remember us telling you about the time I had no hair? You were only little, you saw the photos of you as a baby in my arms, me no hair like I was an extra for some apocalypse movie or something. Well … it left me unable to father children. She wanted children. So much that … she sort of forgot the fact I can't give her any and she suddenly had one on the way. Not mine … of course. I caught on to that before she did."

"She cheated? Like Da? You left her, not her leaving you. You left her becuase she didn't love you right."

"Yeah. Like him. Your mother and I sure can pick them right?"

"Maybe you need to find one like Daddy Gray then." David points out and as much as I would like to scoff at him I know he is right.

If only we could all find our soul mate like Rhiannon did.

Even if he is a Yank.


	4. is that... are you asking me out on a date?

4 - Jack

I don't know what to do. I still feel that this was somehow my fault. I mean … I scared him out of the tree and Rhiannon is being a real champ, smiling and accepting congratulations while everything is sort of shitty. Then the phone went and Ianto was calling, telling her it was a green fracture, was getting plastered and they would be back soon. David was no longer upset and was really sorry.

"Right, that was me brother" Rhiannon boomed out, startling me and I listened as she explained that the boy was OK, just a small break. They would be back soon and Ianto had talked to him, he was sorry and it was not something to scold the boy over now. He has suffered enough for his naughtiness.

I agreed with her but I know my brother. I hope he remembers this, sitting there with the little girl who lost her hair on one side, looks a bit like Cyndi Lauper actually. I googled her and showed the little one and she seemed to perk up as she looked at the punk doo.

"Look Mama. I'm a punk!" she had said with those cute eyes so wide. Awww. I see why Gray is smitten but maybe he needs to try a bit harder with the tubby kid. She is easy to love, he clearly isn't as open.

"Yes, you are" Rhiannon answered, her face looking calmer now.

"You know ... you could be a famous pop star one day, with that pretty singing voice" Gray crooned "She sings like an angel, don't you."

"So does Uncle. He's in the choir" came the reply, the little face beaming with joy "He can sing really low and really high. He plays the guitar for me sometimes and sings when my tummy hurts."

"When your tummy hurts?" I ask, interested in this little angel myself.

"I get scared and sad sometimes and my tummy hurts. Uncle says its called Nerves. He sez his tummy hurts sometimes and did lots when he was little because his mum and dad fought too. Did you know… did you know my granddad…"

"Not now" Rhiannon said firmly, cutting the child off and I find myself curious about what that was, whatever thing was she was starting to tell me. Whatever the child knows she does not want it broadcast, uncomfortable now as she looks around the room at the small crown gathered.

Time passes as I sit like a mope unable to do much but hope it's not all ruined. I feel once again like this is all my fault and I wish there were some way I could fix this. Then the door opens and Ianto enters with the little boy on his hip. Not that little, he is quite a goliath for a small child but Ianto seems to carry him with ease. Used to it by the looks, comfortable with children. In the other hand he had a carry bag and I wonder if its medical supplies or something in it. I wonder what they might be. I am about to go over to ask how things went when my daughter sees and takes off from her seat leaving me to chase her with confusion.

"Davie!" she is calling, her little legs pumping as she runs over and looks up expectantly. Ianto lowers the boy to his feet and she hugs him, saying she is sorry he got hurt. I am so proud of my little girl, what a lovely gesture and he lets her do this, clearly not comfortable with the fussing and also clearly knowing he is the one to blame, not her.

"OK, now how about we all settle down and get back to the party. I got some felt tip pens while at the hospital, quite the little store they have there. You kids can help decorate David's cast for him, yeah?" Ianto is holding a bag that is too big for just felts. The kids run off with the bag, happy once more and Ianto walks over to the little girl still in Gray's lap.

"Wow. Look at you. So retro. You know who you look like? Cyndi Lauper!" he points and I see her face light up as she looks over at me and then she points.

"Uncle Jack said so too. He showed me a picture. I do, don't I. He sez I am a punk!" she says excitedly and he glances over at me, a soft smile as he agreed that she is indeed a punk.

I feel that this party might get underway after all and as he starts to walk towards me I feel that uncomfortable grip on my balls as my body responds to his walk. Stalking like a fucking tiger. Gods, he is handsome.

"Thank you for making her feel better" he is talking to me but I can only stare into those stormy pools of handsomeness. I am imagining him naked, wondering what size he is…you know … the python. I am obsessed with them, every man I meet seems to get a measure whether I mean to or not and right now it is a VERY conscious measurement going on in my head. He cants his head and I know he expects me to reply but my brain is not really my best friend right now as I reply.

"Thank you for wearing such a sexy suit" I blurt out like a fucking retard. What? What the fuck was that? I am stunned as is he, his face no doubt as shocked as mine as we stare at one another for a moment, then he blinks slowly.

"Well … I do have others"

What? HOLY SHIT! What?

"Well … maybe we could go out on a little date … get to know one another since we are sort of family now … ah … I get to meet another suit?"

What the fuck am I doing? I sound like a nerd asking the prom queen out but he doesn't seem to be offended, merely surprised.

"Me? Well, might be nice to get to know you"

"Good idea" Rhiannon booms and I could kiss her as she shoves her brother towards the dance floor "Come on, the sister bother dance is now twat features."

And just like that he was gone … I had a date and no idea what the hell I was thinking.

"What the hell are you thinking" Gray hisses in my ear "Do not fuck with him. He is her brother. You do your 'wham bam thank you man' to anything with a pulse act and then how do we all do Christmas?"

I sort of feel insulted, but also know he is right.

I do fuck things up so well.


	5. Nancy

5 - Ianto

I cannot believe that just happened.

Did I just agree to a date?

"Did you just agree to a date?" Rhiannon is also confused "He's a man."

"I have noticed that" I reply as calmly as I can "I do happen to like those too ya know."

She stops moving "You do? Since when?"

"Since forever. I'm Bi, always have been … you remember Kyle?"

I see something in her face I didn't really want to see as she pulls back from me slightly "Kyle. The blonde with the crazy hair."

"Yes. He was my boyfriend. Why we wore the same clothes and shit. Juvenile right?" I try to pull her back in for the dance to continue, aware of the eyes on us. I don't understand her reaction, she knew him. We held hands in front of her for fucksake.

"That was a phase wasn't it? The gay thing. Gay" she repeats slowly "Are you telling me you are gay. What about Lisa?"

"The two timing bitch was indeed a woman. The pregnancy sort of confirmed that but…"

Now she has stepped back and is glaring at me with such a look that I feel a slap coming on. "Pregnant. She was pregnant when you split up? Seriously? My god Ianto Draig Jones. You left a pregnant woman?"

Great, she is screaching now, loudly. I see red "well it sure as hell wasn't mine!"

She is sucking in her cheeks and I wonder if she even heard me, the blood pounding in her ears must be quite loud as she snarls "You always were a stuck up little prick, even when we were kids you were a sanctimonious little shite. How could you. You broke her heart. She told me that you were her only love, she told me she was so alone and scared …"

I felt each blow like a gut punch. Lisa and Rhiannon had been talking? That harlot had been in contact with her still? Seriously? I felt the anger in my own body starting to boil as I went to reply but she was too quick for me. A typical Jones this one.

"Well what sort of father would you have been anyway. Couldn't even be the husband she needed, clearly would have been a shite Da anyway. Just like ours, ain't ya!" she turned and started the Jones-Hit-In-Run stride as I was left there on the dance floor with my mouth open, the pain now intense as not only had Lisa betrayed me with someone else, I now see that she has been dripping poison into my sister's ear all this time.

"She doesn't need me as a father to her child, the real father of that child is the one that was warming her bed long before I got the shoes out of the closet!" I roared back, now completely derailed by what had started as such a nice day.

I turn and start to head for the door, this all done for me and the need to drink something hard and sharp pushing me. Then I hear it, faintly across the room as she shrieks at me "Along with your fucking dresses? You Nancy Boy?"

I falter as my father's mocking comes back to haunt me in her voice, turn and face her for a moment as the entire set of friends and family freeze, now staring at me like I sprouted another head. Clearly one covered in makeup or something.

"I might be bisexual but I am not a cross dresser" I reply as calmly as I can "And given the fact your ex-husband was the one wearing the frilly knickers while fucking that whore in your bed, that's a bit rich."

Her face goes blank and I escape, the knowledge that I not only upped her but let loose a secret she was not wanting out making me feel like dog shit now. When she had shown me the grainy photo of her husband standing over the barmaid of the Frog and Horse, the panties he was wearing were clearly too big for the girl and I had commented on this only to find my sister in tears as she confessed they were one of her sets. Well. Out me will you?

Now at the car I feel so bad, so wrong that I want to scream.

No.

This was her choice to react like this. She knew I was gay. Right? I mean I never hid it. Pointed out nice arses and even went to a strip club with her when it was lady's night, poked the money in the g-string with the rest of them. She knew. For some reason she was determined to do this, to out me.

Why?

Who in that room would possibly care that I like dick.

I am left to conclude that she is ashamed of me. The only reason to do that is to make a clear choice and make me uncomfortable enough to leave the new family alone. Is this what this is? She doesn't need me anymore? Doesn't need my monthly envelopes of money to help her out, doesn't need the babysitter or the late night agony aunt? She's got a new fella, they are starting their new life together and there is no room for me.

Yeah.

That has to be it.

Rhiannon is using the broom to sweep the place clean, start again.

And I am out the door with the rubbish.

I can barely see the road for my tears.


	6. Off the edge

**\- Jack**

**.**

"My god Ianto Draig Jones. You left a pregnant woman?"

I find my head turning to see Ianto and Rhiannon on the dance floor, but not dancing as she screams at him. Lisa. Right, Gray told me about this. His girlfriend that he was gonna propose to got pregnant to someone else. They broke up. Yeah, I remember him telling me at the buck's night about this guy. Besotted with her, showering her with affection and shit only to find someone else in the bedroom. That's right. Wait, if he knew already didn't she know too?

I don't know what he is saying as he seems to be one of those low speaking people when upset, her own voice shrill in response as she tells him what a terrible man he is anyway. Ouch. Really? I don't know if I could accept that, another man's baby in my woman's belly.

Something has changed as she now flinches away then I hear something that chills my blood.

"Along with your fucking dresses? You Nancy Boy?"

"I might be bisexual but I am not a cross dresser. And given the fact your ex-husband was the one wearing the frilly knockers, that's a bit rich." He replies with such aplomb that it seems pre-rehearsed, like a play on Broadway, his head held high and his mouth a firm line as he turns and walks out.

She is left stunned by his snarl and I turn to watch Gray slowly approaching her, wanting to comfort even as I am torn between helping and leaving this shit show myself.

Surely she knows there were two of us in the room? Nancy Boys as she calls us.

His eyes find me and he knows I heard the outburst, also the homophobic remarks. Yah, I did little brother. I did hear them and I am insulted too. I scoop up my daughter and start to head for the door when Gray calls out "Wait. Jack. Don't go, she didn't mean it the way it all came out. Jackie. Please, don't leave!"

I am shaking, don't want to have my daughter see me like this so I do not comply, walking to my car as I try not to shake. I am angry, hurt and so bloody over this shit. I thought he told her. I thought she knew I was Bi. So is her own brother. I now wonder if they swap stories, is this one of the things they have in common? Embarrassing brothers? Do they both feel like this and have just hidden it all this time?

"Jack, please. Stop" Gray pleads, at the car now "Come back in."

"Sorry Gray, gotta go troll the streets for a bit of pretty, get some bumming in or something" I say sweetly as I make sure the windows are up and Alice can't hear "You go fuck her. You go enjoy your wife. I am leaving before I do or say something nasty that I will regret later."

"So you don't regret that? What you just said?" he seems shocked and I wonder if I spoilt him a little too much.

"Does she?"

I am done with this and get into the car, driving off as my brother walks back inside to the meltdown in progress. What a shit show. What an utter clusterfuck. Alice is staring at me in the mirror. I turn on the CD she likes, a little Madonna to calm the nerves right? I find my grip on the wheel loosening slightly and my phone started to blow up. I place it in the side console, slamming the lid and start to sing along to Madge, my little one joining in.

Then I see it.

A car off the road, in the ditch.

I am duty bound to respond, a cop and all that. I check my baby is OK and I flick on the hazard lights, getting out to go assist whoever just wrote off a perfectly lovely looking sports car. I slide down the bank and look into the vehicle.

"Ianto?"

Fuck. He seems dazed but is awake, looking back at me through the driver's window with a trickle of blood running down his face. The airbag worked. I try the door but it's stuck and he is still staring at me.

Concussed.

"Ianto, unlock the door" I shout pointing and he looks at the door, then reaches out and unlocks it. Thank fuck. I am now on my knees helping him out of the vehicle as he reaches for me, long limbed and confused, he is struggling a bit but clearly he is in pain and I know that the upsetting scene he just ran from is not helping. I help him up to the top of the bank and we sit on the verge as I check his head.

"Any blurred vision? Do you recall waking up? Did you lose consciousness at all?" I am barking at him as I press my clean hanky to his head. "How many drinks?"

"Are you a paramedic or something?" he asks.

"Cop." I reply as he lets me put my arm around him, aware that he is shaking like a leaf. Shock setting in. He leans in and lets me, his eyes boring in to me and I have this irresistible urge to kiss him. Gods, he is so fine.

"What happened" he is now clearly confused and I don't like that, his eyes are starting to move around and I hold him tighter as the faint sound of a siren can be heard.

"Don't call her" he finally says as he realises he is in a spot of bother, reality setting in "don't ruin her day any more than I already have. She won't care anyway. Probably would have been a relief if I had died. Get the Nancy Boy out of the picture."

"Wouldn't have help her at all" I reply with a soft laugh "This one would still be there."

Now he is focused again this time intensely.

"What?"

"I am gay too" I explain "bi. And unlike you … I do have a few frocks in my closet."

He closes his eyes and let his head fall onto my shoulder and I am relieved as the ambulance pulls up.

What a day.


	7. Prickly

The hospital called her anyway. Even with Jack saying he didn't and I seem to believe him, she is listed as my next of kin so they rang her. Great. A big angry woman in a white meringue dress is currently rampaging outside my room as I refuse to see her.

Don't want her in here with her fake concern. 'Hurt your eyes' white dress and boobs that might pop out at any given moment and with that chest currently heaving with fake concern they really might. Look at her, doing the concerned big sister routine out there. Tears, histrionics and a small smattering of entitled Woman thrown in as I knew without even seeing she is stamping her foot as well. Fucking hate how she does that, makes it all about her.

Why would she care?

The room is dark apart from a slim light focused on my scalp, nice and calm. Cool, quiet and her voice must be epic out there for me to hear it in here. Sort of like a fly buzzing about.

"I forgot how loud she can be" a voice says and I grunt as my friend gingerly pulls the needle though the scalp would, three stitches in all. Owen Harper is an old friend from my pre-Lisa days. Ironically we are about the same height but he always seems smaller, more compact. The way he moves I guess. A lifetime of being beaten down by a loveless mother. Bloody great dancer and in a fight can hold his own. Many a pub brawl found us grinning at one another across the room as we swung.

"Tell her to fuck off then." I reply.

"Is that her wedding dress or did she fall into the cake?"

OK, that was a good one and I snort softly as I try to remain still. Prick. I now have an image of her in a huge cake like that Barbie doll one Mimi wanted for her birthday last year. Right.

"Helen be a love and tell her to go way. Working here. Tell her he isn't going to die and she needs to piss off, yeah but … do it in that nice way you do?"

"It's called being polite" the large black woman replies calmly to Owen, "If you were not such a little prick you might have some manners of your own."

"Nah. Looks like too much hard work" he says as he ties off the last stitch "Why be polite when you can be a god."

The door opens and Rhiannon's' voce of now megawatts, screaming incoherently and then the door closes and we are again silent.

Ahhhhh.

"So. The American that came behind the ambulance with the little girl?"

"My new brother-in-law" I sigh "Gorgeous isn't he? Like a fucking move star. Gods, I wanted to lick him."

A small noise mikes me open my eyes and look over at the door only to find someone had entered before it had closed and said gorgeous movie star type fellow is there looking at me with a huge grin.

"Lick me eh? You know … I have been told I am like honey to a bee" he says with a cheeky glint in his eye "I might let you, ya know."

"Let me?"

"Lick. As long as you don't bite. Tigers can bite you know" he is by the bed now, his fingers soft across my face as he soothes so gently "And I do know you are a bit of a tiger."

"He's a dragon actually" owen replies as the old argument rises "He calls me a London Toad and I call him the Welsh Dragon. We get along famously, done now, prick face."

"Prick head at the moment. You are having too much fun making me a pin cushion?" I ask and am allowed to sit up, but quickly find that not such a good idea, groaning as I lower myself back into the soft pillows.

"Are you OK?" the pain receding as he leans over and touches my face again, gently and more direct now.

"Where is Alice?" I ask, the little one in my thoughts now as I wonder if he is a good daddy to her.

"The nurses are smitten. I may have to get my gun to get her back" he smiles and I see that gorgeous set of teeth. Gotta use whitening gel or something, do you think?

"I fucked my car."

"Yes. Quite a fucky day all around it seems" he agrees, still brushing his fingertips over my face at intervals and it feels kinda nice. "I feel like I want to ask what else could possibly go wrong bit am afraid it might bring in a tornado or flash flood or something."

Oh, I dooooo like him.

Damn.

He's off limits.

Right?


	8. seriously?

**Jack**

.

He is so sweet.

He's asleep now, the screaming banshee is gone. My brother no doubt wondering if he can get a dart gun and drag her out with a hydraulic lift or something but at least he is slowly getting her out of the hospital before the police arrest her.

Jesus Christ on a Harley, she was determined to get in here.

He's laying there in a hospital gown and I can see the chest hair peeking to over the top of the too large collar. He's fuzzy. Oh god, I didn't even know I was into that until this moment as I can look down at the soft smattering of hair and know I need to stop stroking his arm. The hairs on his arm are almost invisible but also there and I wonder if his legs are hairy too.

His crotch.

OK. There we go … sliding into the gutter. Wow, didn't take too long did it. Jack the dog. Christ. But I bet his balls are hairy too, his dick resting in a lovely nest of curls … shit. Shit. Went there. Horn dog attack mode engaged. Shit.

"Are you OK? You look like you swallowed a wasp" he asks from the bed, awake after all and I am forced to find an acceptable lie for my infantile brain.

Not gonna say I have a hard-on.

"Just remembered Alice had an ice-ream and it's probably all over the car seats. I always forget to check her hands" I stammer and he grunts, closing his eyes again.

"Well .. my car doesn't have to worry about that" he said after awhile "I fucked that little beauty over."

Yeah, sorry about that. Looked like a nice car. I saw it when I came into the parking lot. It's a limited edition?" I ask then could kick myself for pointing out what he lost.

"A perk. I try not to flash the cash but I do like the better things and I work hard. My nice place, nice clothes, nice car. Rhiannon says I am a snob." He says softly "At least I know my blood test came back under the limit."

I don't know what to say so ask "what do you do for a crust? Did I hear you were a teacher or librarian or something?"

"I have a little coffee shop that doubles as a library, yes. I was a teacher, worked in a middle school but retired" he said "Used my money for the shop."

"Retired?"

"There was… there was an incident with a student and a knife. I was injured and they put me out to pasture" Ianto sighs and I see the pain in this memory as he tells me that the child was trouble, had a knife and stabbed him several times. Not too bad but enough to break his sprit and make the classroom a frightening place for him. He was gently retired out, put on an allowance for the rest of his life by way of compensation and he now had a shop that he clearly loves and makes him happy.

"So, what's the shop called?" I am intrigued, want to see a coffee shop full of books. And cats. Apparently he has cats too, a lot of cats. Cats who need love and affection, a home.

"The Coffee King's Lair" he says with a soft grin, Cleary loving his little shop. "My logo is a dragon with a crooked crown on his head dinking a cup of tea while holding up a book with glasses on the top of his snout. A cat looking over his shoulder like he's reading the book too. Owen's missus, Toshiko designed it for me. My one true love I guess. The only love now."

"I couldn't help but hear the shouting match I am sorry. Your ex was pregnant? I take it to someone else?"

"I can't do kids. Cancer when I was younger. I can't … no swimmers. She knew that, sort of forgot in her excitement I guess. Like … wow. Really? She did this big reveal to me with the four positive tests in a glass frame, cake and fucking champagne. I was genuinely torn between snatching the alcohol away from the baby and killing her." His voice was soft, raw with emotion and it is clear to me that she not only took his manhood, she took his vey soul with her deceit.

"That must have tough though. Everything happening in your life, cancer and the stabbing then this" I see how strong he is, even as his bottom lip pouts in such a cute way, how strong he must have been to hold his head so high still.

"We always stuck together, Rhia and me. Our Da ws an alcoholic bastard, our mother a gentle enabler. When he killed her he almost killed me too, I protected Rhiannon as he rampaged. My whole life, even with me being younger than her, I have protected her, loved her and supported her. I hated Johnny Fuckface all the time but put up with him for her. When he cheated on her it was a fucking relief to finally get her to see the truth. I helped her with the kids, I paid her fucking rent, food … babysat the kids … did all I could to help her thought his and then she suddenly tells me she doesn't' need that anymore. Stop coming around, stop being so hands-on as she has a boyfriend now and doesn't want him to see that she is a wreak."

"I thought as much. Now she's scared of what you will tell him so best create some distance now" I see the play and kow it's the truth. Gray has no idea that this man has been keeping his new wife in the life she is accustomed to.

What a good man, good brother.

Good uncle to those kids and now she's tried to cut him out.

When there are no kids of his own to love.

Bitch is colder than I thought.


	9. home?

**– Ianto**

**.**

I find things quieter as the hours tick by and they check, recheck and then decide my brain is not about to leak out of my left ear. Thank fuck. Might live, eh? Good. Good for me. Whatever. Rhiannon has left but the note she shoved into some poor nurse's hand to pass on tells me that she is willing to forgive me for ruining her big day if I do not say anything about the allowance yet.

Allowance yet.

I read that part three times, sure the knock to my head is making me a bit loopy. She doesn't think she is still getting that from me, does she? Not now she has a husband clearly capable of providing for her? The nice divorce settlement I managed to help her secure? No. What? Does she really think those monthly 'gifts' will keep arriving?

I might be well off, but I am not fucking made of money ya know. Only the fact I have that nice little payout from work that I have anything to share from our gran's estate while having my own money to live on. She went through her inheritance like baby shit through the leg of a daiper. Here I am giving her my monthly interest payments from the share I got and nothing for me but the principal I did not squander. I find myself unable to focus on this, too heart hurt now to care. She didn't come to see if I was OK, not really concerned about me at all. She wanted a moment to tell me not to tell him about the money. I now realise that is why she kept trying to corner me all day.

Evening has rolled around and I am being released. To find Jack has waited around to drive me home is unbelievably sweet and I am almost brought to tears, my hormones are all over the place today. Man, what a day. Talk about fucked up.

Alice is tired, poor little lamb and it suddenly occurs to me that I don't know where he is staying so I ask if it is near my house or not. Gods, what if I am making him drive an hour or so in the wrong direction?

"I was staying at your sister's house but I think a little separation tonight would be good. I have an overnight bag in the car and am gonna just go to a Bed 'n Breakfast. Your sister's friend, the loud Beverly is having her kids tonight" Jack tells me and I feel annoyance as they don't like her. Rhiannon knows this but the fact she didn't ask me proves my theory that she is going to faze me out.

"Right" I say softly, "Beverly Fog Horn."

He is laughing. It's soft but there as his grin splits his face. He is so handsome and I am now telling myself to behave. Related now. Then it fall out before I can stop myself "Well, best sleep with me then."

Oh wow. What the fuck. Now his laugher is loud and booming as I colour up. I know I must look like I am about to spontaneously combust, my blush so hot. Concussion sucks ya know, no inner monologue.

"Well, if you have a spare room … that would be nice" he finally manages to choke out.

When, he saw the joke. Good. "Not that I wouldn't like to. Clearly you are well fit and I think you would be an animal in the bedroom but I am … what the fuck, there I go again!"

He is kind in his soft laughter, steering me over to his car without comment so I add "Sorry about that. My brain is misfiring and I can't stop saying things like that."

"So, you propositioned everyone?" Jack asked.

"Of course not, only fancy you don't I. FUCK! oh my god, stop it!" I am mortified.

"OK. Well … you do have to tell me where you live, can we manage that without you treating me like a piece of meat?" he asks with a huge grin, then points to his face "And my eyes are up here horn dog."

OK. That is kinda funny and I let go of my annoyance in myself, laughter now as I agree, then I have to clutch my head as it protests. I give the address and he seems to know his way around pretty well for someone who does not live here.

"I work here a lot" he says and I curse that monologue. He laughs "Yeah, everything is out loud ya know. Alice is asleep in the back but you have to try to curb that potty mouth."

"Sorry. Yes. Right. This is going to be a little hard, I shall try" I smile so softly as he settles back in the seat. Man oh man. I am soooo glad his inner monologue is intact or I might really blow this one.

"So .. you work here often?"

"Yes" he is on familiar ground now and explain his job as a SWAT instructor, the different places he goes, things he has seen and before long we are pulling up the drive of my nice little detached home.

He looks around with interest and I hope he doesn't think it too quaint.

It's perfect for me.

.

.

.

Thank you to those asking if I am OK. There are 66 cases as of today in my little country, no deaths and so far none positive in my little town. Our main problem is the tourist industry, those coming here that refuse to self-isolate. Those caught are being sent home, personally I wish they woudl shut our roads and only let freight through now. Before it is here. Being immunocompromised, I hate working in the public sector right now and am doing all I cana to kep ahead of this including the sipping water every 15 minutes to flush my mouth and throat. Be safe everyone xxxxx


	10. falling

**– Jack**

**,**

We are at his house.

It's not big, more cottage-like but as I drive around the side I find it is bigger than first thought. The frontage is deceiving. It is big. Lovely.

"This was me gran's. She left it to me. Rhiannon was pissed on that one, but she did get the money and jewellery. It wasn't until I pointed out that she actually got more than me, given I was paying the death taxes and property tax on this that she let it go. Then blew through hers. Gran felt bad that she couldn't be there for us. Too old to be allowed to take us when our parents were gone, forced to watch us go into care for a while. Lovely old lady though, this is where we came each time we ran away from our foster homes" he smiled.

"Homes?"

"They split us up sometimes. That was the worst, we never stayed long when they did that" he is opening the door so I got out and reached in for my sleepyhead in the back, her eyes dinking in the house.

"Started as a little cottage, but me Grandy built on the back see? I love the glass conservatory here. On a rainy day it's so amazing to sit and watch the rain though the glass. I don'' do the sun very well, gives me a headache too much sun, so this is lovely here. The trees give good shade in the sunshine too … I can be out in all weathers but safe" he realises he is blathering and he pauses, opens his mouth to apologise then closes it as he finally catches something in time.

"Right. Come on little miss. Let's get you into a bed. You are done in" he croons and Alice smiles at him, also seeing the potential there.

I have a feeling this is gonna get messy whether Gray likes it or not.

He leads me to a room with two single beds in it, clearly where the kids come for sleepovers and judging from the toys and the desk with art supplies it is quite often. It's like a second home, complete with TV on the wall, consoles and night lights.

"Right, and the other one is this way, opposite mine" he notions "I keep the kids down the back here so I don't kill them in the night, a sudden urge after the third time I hear the theme music for Harry Potter wafting down the hallways to interfere with my brandy."

I like him.

A lot. I won't lie, this is such a lovely man and the more time I spend with him the more I am convinced that he likes me too. Not just that inner monologue thing, the glances, blushes and hesitant moments before he continues, clearly flustered.

"So, that's my room and this one here is the made up guest one. Usually reserved for Owen when he's on a bender or something. His girlfriend is a forgiving soul but to a point ya see? Sorry, am I rambling again?"

"Owen. Wait, the doctor that was so crass?" I am surprised. That is one if his friends? Someone clearly not straight laced or nerdy.

"Owen and I went to school tighter, boarding school ya see. Both little bastards who were lacking parental units with a caring chip. We smoked, played pool, pulled birds… well mostly … there was the occasional male liaison but mostly we were up to no good. Because we loved mayhem when the Dean was not looking, innocents when he did look, he never believed I had anything to do with most of the shit we got up to. Owen's only saving grace was that he was always with me and thereby innocent by association. Did you know … we blew up the science lab. Gods, it was more than we thought it would be. Tremendous amount of fuss over that one" Ianto stopped talking and canted his head, considering his words and then he smiled "well now. Listen to me, giving away all my secrets."

"Did Lisa live here with you?" I ask as gently as I can, not seeing anything feminine in the house except for the colour scheme of the wallpaper which I suspect was his Granny's choice.

"Gods no. Lisa? Lower herself to live here? Nah. We had a flat in London, close to her work. Oh no, I gave up everything for her, shame she gave everything to someone else, eh? Never mind. Listen to me .. I mean … I wouldn't be here now, would i? With you? Gods, scratch that, sorry. Um … maybe we need to go to bed now…separately …separate ah… sorry." He's flustered, sweet and delicate as his hand slides to the back of his neck and I feel the urge to kiss him, reaching out to cup his cheek before I realise what I am doing and he stills, a deer caught in the headlight as I lean in and our lips touch.

"Good night then Tiger" I whisperer, stepping back to pull my back into my bedroom, tripping over it as I look longingly at him and I find myself on my arse in the bedroom with the gawf of laughter coming from the handsome man now reaching down to help me up.

"Why Jack, have you fallen for me? At last. Someone as clumsy as me" he says happily "we are a good match."

"I would like to see if we are" I say quickly before his brain catches that one "I would very much like to see if you and I are matched. That a date?"

His eyes wide "Well … I suppose we did agree to … yes. Well . Well I never!"

He steps out of the room and pulls the door closed as I stand there watching him, his face never changing from one of…

Delight.

Yes! Score!

.

.

.

.

So my country is at level three which is like the air raid siren going off. Tomorrow (Wednesday) is the last day to prepare before we click over to level 4 which is a Code Red shutdown of the entire country for a minimum of four weeks. There is no sign of it in our town … so far we are clear but will gladly do this in case there is undetected cases.

My shop job is gone, closed up and uncertain.

My merchandising job in the supermarkets will continue as essential services must continue to tick over for those vulnerable and unable to bulk buy food ahead. I will basically go from a merchandiser to stocking shelves alongside the staff to help them out as best I can, the scary job they will now have dealing with people still while under martial law.

All who do not have essential tasks, remain home. Only going out to get food, check on an elderly people on their own and drop food at their door etc.

I will continue to make money, although a reduced amount it will be enough for me to continue to survive. Do not worry about that, I worked my budget and will continue to be OK. I have gloves, hand sanitizer to bathe in if I wanted, already exercise a safety regime due to my immune-compromised life.

I will be OK. I will continue to help others and keep myself safe.

Please… all of you… my lovely crazy family out there… please stay safe.


	11. oh my darling Clementine

**Ianto**

**.**

So here I am at 3am watching bad TV with a hot chocolate and a fuzzy blanket. Clementine, my cat is with me and it suddenly occurs to me that she is my only true companion. A cat. A bit of a blow, ya know?

Clem is a tortoiseshell grump, I think some call them calico. She is mostly white with ginger and black splotches, a single front leg that is completely tabby and half her tail is also tabby with a white tip. I knew looking at her that she would be a crazy cat, her face white except for a ginger splash over one eye and black slash over the other like someone had slapped her silly with paint. Like a mask, a little bandit. I had fallen in love at the RSPCA where she sat all along in the huge crate, a little dot of doom.

She's …gods… five? Six? Fat as hell and her tiny legs go like stink when she runs, her fat flying out around her like skirts on a fat lady. I love her to bits and as I sit in the darkness of my living room with the flickering light of the TV and soft monologue of the actors and reasoned the heavy lump in my lap is my only true friend.

Well … there is Owen but he's one of those fine weather ones. Ya know? Once a month drunk on the doorstep with a grin kind? Sometimes with someone else for the use of the spare room before he found her. Toshiko. Pretty little thing dainty and so clever. She and I get long like a house on fire but they are both so busy with their lives, it is still a once a month sort of thing and lately I have started to feel like they feel obliged to check on me to make sure I am not dead in my chair or something, the cat eating my face off for survival.

A noise makes me turn my head and I find Jack in the doorway with dishevelled hair and the cutest silk PJs on. He blinks at me then says "What are you doing?"

"Hunting Hefalumps."

"Huh?"

"Can't sleep. My brain is injured" I say calmly "I decided to watch some TV with Clementine and wait to see if I could calm down quietly."

"Did they give you pain meds and such?" he asked as he settled next to me and to my surprise I lose my warm lap warmer as the cat slithers across to him and his delight is clear as he croons.

"Something for the pain, any swelling … yeah. Owen took care of it, just zingy from the day" I try to reassure him that I am OK "I don't sleep much."

"Me neither. I like the night-time. The quiet" he agrees.

"Would you like a hot chocolate?" I offer, feeling rude to sip in front of him.

"Would love one" he says with delight and I wonder who makes a fuss on him these days. Like me, is he alone?

"I love your cat, how old is she?"

"Just sitting there pondering that. Six I think. Almost six, next month? Hmmmmm" I work diligently in my little kitchen as I go through the dates "Yeah. Next month."

"Awwwwww, sweetykins. What a lovely little bumpkin bumble. Yeah"

Baby talk. I stop pouring the hot milk to look over with shock as he gushes over my cat and I see her face turned up to him, her eyes half closed as she basks in adoration. Minx. What a saucy minx. He sounds so sweet, I wonder if he was like this when Alice was a baby.

"You know... your inner monologue must have comeback because I can't hear you, but know you are thinking something with the way the cup is overflowing over the counter."

FUCK!

I jump and stop pouring. Just slightly over poured, nothing major. I can fix this. I mop up my spill and thank the gods for returning my protection there, he is so sexy and I do NOT want to fuck this up. I settle back down "Was just wondering what sort of father you were when she was a baby. Must have been a worrier."

"Yeah, I was" he laughs softly "I must have checked on her at least ten times a night, making sure she was still alive. I don't know how any times I panicked because she was so still and quiet. Convinced myself she was not breathing. Poor little thing snatched up by a hysterical daddy. My wife was so annoyed with me."

"How did it fail? If you don't mind me asking?"

"She hated my job, wanted me to get something better. Safer. SWAT is dangerous, we either scrub out or die. Ya know? Not many are long termers. She wanted me out and we fought about it a lot. She works in the banking industry and got a promotion and an offer to pick where she wanted to live, work. Her own branch sort of thing. She chose London knowing I could not follow her from New York. Broke my damn heart to give up everything and follow her. She was not expecting it and when I got here I found that she had not factored me in and was already dating someone from the firm."

"Shit. Unfaithful" I sigh, he looks so sweet and I see he is truthfully sorry for me as I am for him now "same here. Look at us. A couple of dregs. I wondered for so long why I was not good enough to please her. You know what I decided?"

"What?"

"The gods had another plan"

"Then let's follow their lead and see where we end up Tiger?" he asks and I feel the blush coming on.

Wow.


	12. morning

– Jack

Time has passed and he is nodding off, so adorable as his head bobs and I slide my arm around him, pulling him close and he settles against me to sleep. It's Ok right? I am here watching over him. Someone has to watch him for 24 hours in case of a complication. If I had not come here … who would be watching him right now? I found myself getting annoyed as it is clear the answer is no one. He would have staggered in and dropped on the sofa. What if he has a seizure. A bleed? Christ. His ribs were badly bruised … what if there was a break, a rib scratching a lung?

I try not to seethe, it makes me grind my teeth and instead I gently slide out from behind him and lower him to a laying position covering him with the blanket from on the back of the soda and the cat purrs softly as she settles in the hollow of his stomach and lap. As he lies curled on his side I see the handsome angle of his face, that pert nose and I find myself in my knees peering into that face looking for answers.

What am I doing here?

Is this a good idea?

Who's knocking at the door at this hour?

I rose and looked at the clock, one of any plastered about the place and I wonder if they are all his or were his grandparent's weirdness. Clocks. He likes time? It's just after seven in the morning and as I open the door I see the sunrise is fading behind the woman standing there with a look of gloom.

"Good morning Rhia" I sigh "Gray."

Gray pushes around his wife as she continues to stare at me and he is first to enter the house annoying me no end "Hang on there bro. He's asleep. This is his house, you can't just barge in."

"Was me gran's house actually" she corrects haughtily "Mine too."

"Well … not how I hear it" I mutter as she pushes past as well and looks around.

"Where is he then? He's usually awake vacuuming or some shit at this hour." She demands, studying the kitchen and then looking to her left where she can clearly see him asleep in the sofa. She starts for him and I feel this overwhelming desire to protect him from her.

Silly I know… she is his sister right? But .. he's compromised at the moment and trusted me to watch cover him so … "Don't wake him. He's only just dropped off ya know!"

She was reaching out to shake him and she turns to glare at me "You are supposed to wake them every hour to check!"

"They did all that shit at the hospital and he was given the all clear to come home. I have been right here and believe it or not I do have some medical training ya know" I am bristling openly now and Gray recognises my stance, wanting to stop a war.

"We just came to check if he was OK that's all. The hospital didn't tell us he was discharged, it was a shock to find his bed empty Rhia thought the worst." Gray said with a look of warning.

"So she didn't' listen to the phone message I left telling her about us going home then?" I ask sweetly, knowing full well she had listened to it, why she didn't show shock to see me when he did, only anger that I was opening the door in my jimjams like I owned the place.

"After yesterday's fiasco I have not had time" she lies. Openly. Whatever, not my missus.

"Well ... if you are here to yell at him some more I will ask you to leave. What happened was not his fault and if ya ask me you were pretty bloody nasty. As a fellow 'Nancy Boy' I was offended by your remarks and would rather not start off our relationship as a family with a feud but if you EVER disrespect him like that again I might get pissy at you Rhiannon" I felt the need to clear the air but maybe this is not the way most do it, I like to be blunt "I like your brother. He is kind, fragile right now and to tell you the truth he is bloody funny. I am here, he is fine and I would rather you let him rest."

She seems to consider, then turned to Gray "is he always so rude?"

"Yeah"

I look at my little brother and for the first time in a long time I realise he is not my problem. When we were little kids he was always getting me in the shit, getting into trouble and me getting the blame for not watching over him. He's a grown arsed man, married with an instant family for fucksake. He doesn't need me anymore and I can finally let go and admit I don't need him either.

Something in my face must show my revelation because his face changed "What are you thinking?"

"That time when you crashed Dad's car and told him I was driving. I was at my mate's place, got home not knowing you had even done it. My first inkling of a problem was our father laying into me. Only time he ever hit me. Broke my heart, I still feel that drop in my gut thinking of the rage in his eyes. You know … you never apologised for that. You thanked me for not telling him but you never said sorry for the whipping" I feel a cold wash over me as I gain momentum "I am happy for you. Happy you have found a nice strong woman to help guide you through life, you don't need me propping you up anymore. You have a life ahead of you without me needed, just as she has decided to flick off her brother now she has greener pastures to munch on, you can let go of me too."

"What are you talking about?" he asks with confusion.

"He's talking about me not supporting her anymore" a voice says for the sofa as he sits up and rubs his face.

Here we go.


	13. the bank is closed

– Ianto

"The fact that the wedding she is accusing me of wreaking was paid for by me, the dress purchased with MY credit card as was everything else. I pay her rent, food bill, lecky bill, school fees… I have been paying for everything since our Gran left me this place. She blew through her money with her fat arsed husband's gambling habit despite my warnings and then had to come to me because he was trying to get loans off nefarious people. You know ... the kneecap kind. Luckily I knew most of them from my own Hoodlum days and smooth things over, paid his debts only to have Rhia find him with another woman to keep his dick warm" I know I am a bit harsh there but they woke me from a lovely dream where a naked American Adonis was slathering me with… stop it. Not the time to go back to that. Look at her, sucking lemons while trying to think of a comeback. "I am glad you are here. Since you have decided I am no longer good enough to care for my niece and nephew, you know … those kids I have every weekend and most afternoons after school … I was going to ask if you want to take their clothes and stuff kept here. I have lots of toys and things, David's latest puzzle. Since the Fog Horn is suddenly a better choice than me for your wedding night. And your Honeymoon, right?"

"What do you mean, weekends… wait. What money?" Gray is confused, as is his brother who had turned to look at me with… amusement?

"Rhiannon always got an allowance from me in secret, behind Johnny's back. When they broke up she had saved a bit for some things to get them by but I still had to pay the deposit and such on the new place, co-sign on the lease and I pay everything." I sigh, too tired for this shit "Seems this Nancy Boy was good enough as a baby sitter and cash cow before you came along but not good enough for her now the Country Club beckons. You know, I am glad you found one another. I am… I wish you all the best and many happy years. Also, now I can stop paying for her I feel a great sense of relief. That interest off my half of the inheritance she was getting every month instead can now go into fixing this house up a bit. I hate this wallpaper. Look at it!"

I wait as she struggles for words, her mouth moving but nothing coming out as Gray then asks something that makes me want to laugh "She doesn't own that house?"

"Nope." I popped the P, an annoying habit but one that had Jack's eyes dancing with merriment, clearly not alarmed that his brother is learning the truth in such a way. Am I being harsh? This concussion has really discombobulated me and I fear I am being ride.

"I am sorry if I sound rude. I am concussed and a little pissy. Please I assure you, I am truly happy for you both. Where are my manners, coffee?" I rise and waiver, Jack's hands pushing me gently back onto the sofa and I let out a soft moan as my poor torso screams from the bruising.

"You OK?" he is right there, his face full of concern as his hands close over mine.

"Just the bruising on my chest from the seatbelt. At least my headache is fading. A good sign right?"

"Yes" he smiles again, rising to face his brother. Feels good to let him have the lead here, to be looked after "Gray, for the first 24 hours after a head injury he is supposed to be quiet, calm and peaceful. This is not the time for a tantrum or screaming match and I can see it heading that way fast. He could have died, you must have seen the car, driven past it. He is lucky those airbags did their job and he was not another three meters down the road where the culvert was. He could have died"

I think he is laying it on a bit thick but the intense audience is listening, her face changing to one of concern. "Are you OK?"

"Just sore" I open my PJ top to check as I speak and the livid bruising startles all of us, the deep brutish red bruising of the seatbelt must seem worse on my pale skin. "Wow, look at that. Like an ammo belt on Rambo … if he was a pasty little nerd."

"Stop that, you are not a pasty little nerd. I see pecks, six pack and it is clear that you work out" Jack says with a frown and I feel a blush coming on.

"Yoga actually. And tai chi." I find myself examining "I used to do mixed martial arts but I almost killed an opponent by accident and never got over it, deciding never to compete against someone again."

"Really? I can see you with a little killer streak" Jack grins then adds "Tiger."

"Well … if you are OK … listen about the kids…"

"It's fine. You made it clear what you think with the instructions you gave me about the money. You didn't want it anymore, I will respect that" See? I can lie too bitch. The Nancy Boy has game too.

She hides her dismay well, storming from the house and Gray seems to hesitate, as if to ask something but Jack is pulling him out after my sister and I flop back on the sofa to find an angry cat in the blankets, cuddling her as I deuced that they can go fuck themselves… sideways.

Came to check I was OK my arse.

She came for another blow out and need to show Gray she was in charge of things. Well … go. Be in charge of your own bank account.

This one is closed!


	14. lies and omlette

– Jack.

.

I saw them out alright, annoyed as she hesitated to argue some more.

"What if I was not here? He would have been here all alone, you say you care but didn't even check on him on the night?" I cut her off and get what I wanted.

"But you said you were going to stay with him on your message" she snaps back then pauses as Gray's face goes blank. Ah. The message you didn't hear then? Hmmmm?

Yeah. See? Liar meet liar. Good luck to you both.

.

.

Ianto makes the most amazing omelettes. I was amazed, so was Alice who ate hers with gusto as Ianto watched on with a really sweet smile, his love for children clear. Sad to know he can't have any, "Sterile? Is that what you said? You can't be the father of Lisa's baby?"

"Hodgkin's" Ianto said before clearing his mouth, clearly not liking to talk with a mouthful "Yeah. A few years back now, David was just a baby. It was a hard time, but … I came through. A survivor, me. Yeah. The doctors warned me that I might lose my swimmers but we had hope, Lisa was a relatively new thing on the scene after my recovery and I had my fingers crossed. Went in and did the tests … we sort of thought that a low count might mean IVF or something and were prepared for the battle. To be told there was nothing. Nada. Zip. No sperm count at all … gods. My heart sank. I wanted to be a father, I want that sort of love. I guess I have come to terms with it now but to have her stand there gushing at me without her brain in gear… me the only one in the room with a broken heart … stupid. I rang Rhia. Told her. She knew, already knew. That show … I don't know what that was about if only to out me and shame me somehow."

"Why would she do that?" I was surprised by his insight and had secretly thought the same thing but can't work out why.

"I think she is scared of what I might tell Gray about us. The whole poverty thing… living on the streets like wild animas, she was a bit of a slut for a while. You might ask if it was to get us food or something… no. She did it for free, she craved love too I guess. I would never tell some of the things we had to do to survive, the things we saw, survived. God, one night there was a shooting, so close one of the bullets chirped the brickwork and the shrapnel hit my leg, cutting it open. Scary night."

I ponder this, the stories I have heard about life on the streets in my job and I wonder if he knows how lucky he is not only to have survived but come away to be so successful. I wonder if she is a little jealous of that too.

Ianto sighed leaning back and nodding to Alice who left the table to play some more then he added "I was the one who did the stealing anyway. I could shoplift like a fucking demon. I had light fingers alright. Kept us fed."

"And your Granny here?" I look around the cute little kitchenette area.

"Yeah. Sometimes it would take us days to get back she would weep and cuddle us, scold and feed us. They would come, knowing as always where we would be. I don't know why they didn't let us stay, when old enough to have a say we did. First Rhiannon, who found Johnny quick smart to get up the duff, then me. I stayed, cared for her until she died."

Loyal. "Did your Gran know about your sexuality?"

"I didn't hide anything, not then or now. Yeah, she knew. So did Rhia who seemed OK with it back then. I guess it's not right for her image she is creating now. Thinks herself Lady of the Manor or something, she was telling me all about Gray's house, a real life fucking Manor with stables and things. I really think she had decided to embrace being a socialite or something. Hope his bank account can handle it."

I was stunned for a moment, not sure how to respond until he raised an eyebrow in question and I knew it must have shown on my face. Shock. "Ah … he doesn't own that. It's family property. My parents. Actually… my father. And it's to come to me, not Gray. The olds are away at the moment, why I am so angry with him lording it up about the place, he is supposed to be house-sitting for them. I don't think they even know he's got hitched."

Ianto is silent now, staring at me then his mouth twitches and to my delight he laughs. A deep booming bark of a laugh as his lets his head tip back then he splutters out "They are both lying about their houses. Pox on them… pox on their houses. Both their houses."

I got the reference and laughed too, the realisation that both of them thought the other was financially solid when clearly they were both fucking retards was too good to be true. Then he sobered and I guessed why "worried about the kids now, right?"

His shrug was half-hearted as he rose and started collecting the plates, his face showing pain.

"I will do that, go rest those ribs. Go on, did you call your work?" I wave my hand at him and he grins, and then nods.

"Sent in the medical. Two weeks off, the doctor was most kind" Ianto finally said his smile returning but slightly sadder now "And when he comes around to check if I am dead in my bed I shall tell him so."

"Owen" I clarify.

"Yes. Doctor Doom. He's very funny when you get past the Prick-face routine. It's all it is, nervousness makes him a twat. Once he knows someone he settles down and is quite likeable."

I nod and make a mental note to make an effort there.

For Ianto.


	15. shopping

\- Ianto

Its strange but it feels like I always knew him, like he was always here in the peripheral, ya know?

He is currently wiping down the table while I sit with the little munchkin watching crap TV. She is happy anyway and I know she is dying to get into the toys. What the hell, I bought them and the kids don't play with them anymore, especially if they are not even gonna come around to get the chance. I know letting go of Rhiannon means letting go of them, even if it hurts like hell. She is one to hold them over me like pawns. The only way to stop that is to bite the bullet and accept that they are gone. Take away that power from her.

"Go on, go play if ya like. I know you saw the toys" I whisper and grin as she scampers off, her glee evident and I wonder if she will go for the dolls or the trucks. Might be a tomboy. Who knows.

"Where did she go?" Jack came over and sat next to me, looking at the channel surfing I was majoring in like a pro.

"Playing in the bedroom. She wanted to explore the toys. No harm there, nothing she can break" I reply and watch Jack nod, then he rubs his chin. He is clearly thinking about something or wants to say something.

Finally he says "Might go get some food in. Your cupboard are so healthy my waistline screams in agony. Maybe some treats for the kid?"

Oh wow. He's staying?

"If you don't mind me hanging about for a few days" he adds quickly "I just don't want to go near my home right now and face Gray's meltdown."

"He will go there?"

"Yeah. Once he works out that they were playing one another he will run to me to fix it, like the big brother can wave his magic wand and everything is fine" Jack sighed.

"Magic wand? Is that what we will call it?" I say without thinking then let him get another look at my blush.

"Cheeky Tiger" he laughs and I relax as I see that he was not offended. Gods, I am not so rude normally and I cannot blame a concussion on this, my inner monologue working again. No … I am clearly flirting so strongly that we are both startled by it.

"Well, I shall write a list for me too" I decide.

"Why not just come with" he suddenly offers and I feel silly like I am pushing in, but I can see his face and I think he is genuinely asking.

"OK. It's a date"

Crap. What? Where did … there I go again.

"Wow, our first date. The food market" Jack clasped his hands under his chin and takes on a dreamy look as he sighs and whispers "so romantic."

OK, he is sooooo cute.

.

.

.

"Owen!" I call out across the parking lot and he swings from his bike to wave back, then he places the helmet back on the handlebars before walking over.

"Hey buddy, you feeling better? I was about to swing past to check in you but… oh. Hello there" he is taken with the hansdome man coming out if the store pushing the trolley full of food and little girl limbs.

"Hi there, Jack Harkness. Remember?" Jack is calm and polite "when Ianto bounced on his head, you put him together again."

"Yes, the American. How can I forget" Owen deadpanned. "He wanted to lick you."

"Stop it you two" I am forced to scold like they are kids in the playground "My ice-cream is melting."

"You don't like ice-cream, gives you a headache" Owen points out.

"But his daughter does!" I counter as Jack pushes our things to the SUV and started to load them in. "And I can eat a little, Doctor Doodoo head!"

"So feckin rude"

"I can't help myself, you have one of those faces"

Owen's giggling is infectious as he checks my stitches, kissing my forehead like a mother kissing a boo-boo better then he stepped back "Your sister is a bitch. Just so you know. I love you but … damn you have to start thinking about you, not her. The way she carried on at the hospital, if it were not for me they would have called the freaking Heddlu on her."

"Well … I have talked to her this morning and told her as much. She is cut off, no more little brother handouts. I don't think she took it that well actually" I admitted, not afraid to tell Owen anything I was thinking, he knew me inside and out this one "I need to polish up my spine and look to my own future. I've looked after her long enough."

"Yes. Good. You didn't marry her … either time. She chose her own drunken path to stumble down, you sip your tea and let her fall in the bushes." Owen patted my arm and I knew my confusion at his bastardisation at an attempt at the 'the walk your own path' talk was making my face screw up and then I knew I couldn't help it, my own giggling starting.

"You are a prat sometimes!"

"Yeah… but you love me."

"Yeah, would have married you if not for the fact you would look terrible in a frock" I sigh, then my brain remembers someone shouting about having dresses in his closet and I turn to look at him and see that grin I am getting so damned attached to.

Yeah.

He hadn't been kidding and I had just taken another little step towards…something… and deep down in my gut I felt….

Excited.


	16. shopping for something

Jack

Clearly he is used to shopping alone. His list neatly written out and his glasses perched on the end of that pert little nose. Glasses. He wears glasses folks and I am so turned on I can barely behave. Just when I thought he could not be anymore a dreamboat … he goes Librarian on me.

Lisa must have been a useless bitch that also let him do the shopping because he keeps looking at the trolley each time I add something like he is confused, not sure it's his trolley then he sees the munchkin sitting in amongst things and grins. Such a loving soul, she loves him too.

I know there were a few things he looked twice at, especially the sugary things but he politely nodded and moved on without commenting on the health of my child. Maybe he is clever enough to know all that sugar is for me, my daughter not such a sweet tooth.

Then we saw Owen in the parking lot, the motorbike he had ridden in on was lovely, I love bikes and saw Ianto's' eyes travel over it with equal admiration. Really? The image of him on a bike almost made me go all aquiver, and I really thought that was just a term until now.

Then we got home and..wow. Home. I feal l am taking advantage now but the talk we had this morning sort of made me feel like I was still welcome here. Even if my prat of a brother was fucking up his life, maybe mine was taking shape.

His cupboards were so neat it hurt my eyes, my things shoved in any old how and then I wondered if that might annoy him so I made it a bit straighter, surprised that more fit in this way. So there is a method to the madness that is kitchen cupboards.

My little one was hungry and I turned to ask what she wanted only to find a sandwich already being munched on as Ianto patted her hair gently and asked if she wanted a drink too. What a mother hen. Lovely man.

Then we sat and ate a nice snack, the cut pieces of fruit a surprise but a nice one. Was quite refreshing. I actually like fresh fruit. Who would have thought?

It was getting late afternoon and the phone rang, Ianto checking and ignoring it as he told me it was just HER and he pushed the phone under some cushions on the sofa. Felt childish but at the same time empowering for both of us to realise we have been handed a prime opportunity to gain our independence from our bloodsucking siblings.

I know he was worrying about those kids, his eyes sliding to the photos of them he had everywhere. The fact he could not have any of his own clearly meant he had worshiped the next best thing. I cannot imagine a world without Alice … to have been unable to have a little goblin of my own and I can only imagine the hurt he is going through now. At least I could fight for her, I could make sure that even if Lucia and I were not together, our child would always have both of us. As we sat in companionable silence I knew that he was helping me see that I had to make a decision of my own.

"I was offered a job here, you know" I start sounding him out, us still so new, I don't want him to think I am throwing something away or changing something for him. I get the feeling he might panic "I train SWAT and Special Forces. I usually come over for a few weeks every month or so, why I get Alice while I am here and Lucia is usually good about it. A few times she said no but … overall she is a good mother and does care about our relationship with our girl. Anyway … they want me here fulltime. I am Scottish by birth, can come live here without having to worry about citizenship and stuff it's just … until now I have felt torn. I love both worlds, my life is diverse and a little hectic at times. I am starting to think that it's time I slowed down. For her. Became a more hands on Dad, not just the odd weekender. It's not fair to her, this idea of getting time when I have it … it should be giving her time when she needs it. Right?"

"Would you be happy? Coming here?" Ianto asked, a clever one who saw that I was conflicted "If you gave up the present model and changed it … would you regret it or do you think it would work?"

"I've been chewing on it for about a week or so now, since this last arrival I have seen she has grown so much. I am missing things that are important not only to me bit to her. I think I would regret missing out on the chance to be a good Dad to her more than a career." I lean back and realise this is true. It's right. I would regret it if I didn't make a change of pace for her. She is my little everything.

"Then you really don't need to ponder it anymore" he smiled, so handsome and not at all searching for his place in my pondering. Clearly he is used to getting scraps. This angers me in a way I cannot explain so I lean across hooking his chin and I kiss him gently, feeling him respond and then lean back to look into his face.

"And this is nice too" I whisper, searching his face for any sign of alarm but there is none. Only a warm affection that seems to wash over me.

Decided.


	17. hot chocolate

– Ianto

I am left a little shell-shocked by his affection. So raw, easily given and not afraid to do so in front of the little one. I feel … kinda nice actually. Lisa was never a touchy sort of person, none of my previous lovers were into shows like that and I wonder if that would change over time or if he was always affectionate with those he cares for.

I was thinking on this as he pottered about in my kitchen and I heard a soft knocking at the door rising to open it with a slight buzz of happiness I didn't expect what I found.

Two bedraggled children, one in tears as the other stood defiantly with his cast out of its sling.

"Oh my god, get in here out of the cold!" I am shocked, slightly angered and overall I am upset. Did this look like how Granny would have seen it? Opening the door to little waifs with dirty faces and torn clothing. Did we make her heart twist like this?

"Who was it Tiger?" Jack is calling out and he entered from the kitchen, the frilly apron I had forgotten was even in the drawer. Soap suds are sliding down his gloved hands to his arms as he stares at the kids and then says "Oh. Hot chocolate then."

He disappears and I am eternally grateful that he did not respond any other way simply accepted and moved away to give me a moment as I knelt and gathered them both to me, much as Granny always did. They are both shaking, cold and I suspect afraid.

"Come on, Alice has the telly on. Go get changed out of those dirty things into something better from your drawers and have a quick wash. Then come sit down and have a hot chocolate. I might even have some marshmallows if I look" I even sound like her as I rise and the shock if all of this recedes, replaced with anger. Rhiannon has not contacted me to sat they were missing, did not think they might come to me and clearly something has happened to upset them. They have NEVER run away before, not even when their drunken arsed Da was yelling and hitting their Mama. Wait … she did call not so long ago.

I pick up the phone and call, the one answering not her "Yeah?"

"Is Rhiannon there?"

"Who is this?"

OK. I am a bit bristly here "Her brother. You know … the Nancy Boy!"

Jack has slid around the doorframe again and is listening openly where I can see him, his eyebrows rising as I click over to speaker phone.

"She is still upset with you and would rather you pissed off for a while until the stick is out of your little cock loving arse! She rang to see if you were willing to apologise, clearly not."

"GRAY!" Jack roared making me jump "What the fuck!"

"Jack?"

"Hang up" Jack demands "Clearly she doesn't care about the kids, and he does not either. Hang up. Fuck them both!"

I have already hit the button and stare at the phone for a moment with confusion "Why is he acting like that? I mean … I loves you. Why be so horrid so someone else?"

"I don't know. He is playing some sort of game, trying to be what she wants… I don't know." Jack sighed "I had hoped he would change, that this was real and they would be something… better for him. Clearly he is still playing one if his games and I have to warn you sweetie … it usually ends in tears."

"What do I do? I can't just take them back and dump them on the front lawn. Something has happened to upset them and… I don't know" I blurt, almost in tears now as I do not want these kids around that mouth.

"I will make a few calls, hang on. Finish the hot chocolate would you love?" he asks before pulling off the gloves and finding his own phone. I don't like terms of endearment, little love tokens and shows of affection ya know but … he said it with such ease, like it was second nature that I does not feel like he is trying. He really does care. For some reason I do not feel that customary bristle I expected when the 'sweetie' and 'love' fell out.

I find three kids cuddled on the sofa watching shit TV and they accept their drinks without speaking so I sit and watch them with mild concern. Then Jack comes in from the bedroom and motions me away.

"I just spoke to a friend of mine in child services…hey… off the books OK? I know you don't like them ... this was a friendly chat only. She says that keeping them here is allowed since this is a place they come to regularly. It's not like kidnapping as they came to you, you do have an unofficial form of shared custody with the fact you care for them such a large portion of their lives … she said you could apply for guardianship so they can come anytime they want and it would be accepted in the eyes of the law. If Rhiannon becomes rancid she can't keep them from you, you could apply for a custody agreement then."

"Really? This is a form of protection. Sounds good, shall we do that then?" he is so sweet and the relief on his face is raw. I have to accept this help, I have to do whatever I can for these to kids. No one helped me and Rhiannon and the times I cried at night as I wished on a star that someone would come to love and care for me … I have to act.

Thank the Gods Jack is here.


	18. blowing smoke

\- Jack

The phone rang just before the roast was ready and I felt a spike of annoyance as I looked at the number and saw that it was my idiot brother.

"Yeah?" I answer with the same rude tone he used earlier.

"Hi, look. We can't find the kids. She thinks maybe they went around to his. You were there visiting earlier, did you see…."

"I am still here. This is here I am staying" I cut him off angrily "Yes they are here. Why he was ringing her you fucking idiot. They have been here all this time and you only just noticed the quiet? Jesus, what the hell is wrong."

"Look, they were not supposed to be part of the plan!" he hisses and I feel that familiar roll in my gut. Plan. As in game. I hate being right all the time.

"Gray! Pease tell me she is not one of your marks. Tell me the marriage is real and you are not in this to fleece her or some shit. You know I will not protect you anymore. Not after last time. You promised me that you love her. Tell me you didn't lie to me!"

"To tell you the honest truth I do care for her" he admits and I feel a slight loosening, for fucksake. The he adds "But she is such a fucking liar that I don't know if we can do this."

"What?" stunned. Yes, that is the word. I am stunned "What did you say?"

"I thought she had dosh. She doesn't, she was after mine. Can you believe that? She even admitted that she wanted the lifestyle and thought I had dosh. A gold digger. I do love her, I love her tits and that great arse but … shit. The kids didn't materialize until after we got engaged. They had been at his all the time. You know … he has them about eighty percent of the time. She just does the weekend thing like a fucking deadbeat dad …"

I hung up. The dig was too deep and although I knew he hadn't thought that one through I heard the sharp cut and I hung up the phone, staring at it as the words lingered. Dead beat dad. Yeah, I do not want to be one of those.

I call my boss and we have a talk, followed by a few more calls and when I exit my room Ianto is with the kids, comforting them again. Mine included.

"Right, that was Gray" Honesty the best policy I think… NOT like my brother "They just noticed them missing and she told him to call me and ask if they were here. Clearly don't want you to know they are missing in case they are not here."

"Figures" he snorts softly "she knows my temper when it comes to them."

"I told him they were and that he was an idiot. I don't know if they are coming or not but I don't care. I am going to wait until …." Ianto's phone started to ring "She calls. Right, let me take this!"

I pick up the phone and she is screaming. Full out ranting that she wants those kids retuned NOW or there will be … "Hello Rhiannon my love. You sound a little flushed"

Silence. She didn't expect my voice did she. Hehe.

"Listen, the kids are over here at ours so we will have a nice wee visit yeah? After all … you and Gray are supposed to be on honeymoon and it's a shame that you can't enjoy yourself worrying about them and their little … whatever happened with Fog Horn. Was she watching them? How horrible for you to find she lost them. (OK I CAN lie) We will keep them here. They are perfectly fine and watching TV while the roast sets. How about you call tomorrow at a reasonable time and we can work out where you two are going for that honeymoon yeah? We never did get to sort that out. You know Gray has a credit card. I will top it up yeah? Maybe the two of you take a little jaunt to France or something, on me. Take one of the cars out for the stables and go for a drive through the chunnel …. Go have a romantic holiday. Give me a chance to get to know your kids right? Since we are all family now? You looked fantastic in that dress, any idea when the photos will be ready? Can't wait to see."

"Oh … I get them back at the end of the week" she gushes as I knew she would "Paris? Do you think we can get a reservation somewhere?"

"Don't be silly … I have a quaint little apartment there. Gray knows where the keys are" I find a giggle forming and swallow it down knowing I am SOOOO putting his pot on as I offer my lovely little place up to them. Not like I use it much. Was great when I ws a playboy in my younger days. Was thinking of selling it. Just need to call ahead and make sure it is aired for them "Go on Rhia love. Go have fun. You deserve it taking on my fickle fool of a brother."

Not like I didn't warn her, right?

I hang up and Ianto is watching me with a strange look on his face "An apartment in Paris?"

"Yeah, it was one that I took my conquests too earlier in life. It was my grandfather's little place. Over a shop. Just a one bedroom boudoir really but it worked for hr romantic feelings I wanted, got knickers dropping if ya know what I mean. And undies."

He is grinning, not the least annoyed that I am talking about previous lovers. Some do get annoyed with the thought of me not being a virginal offering. He is so different to what I normally find in my sights but damn … he is like candy.

"What are you thinking?" he asked

"That I would like to lick you too" I blurt out and his laughter is delicious too.

God, I don't want to mess this one up.


	19. looking ahead

– Ianto

We have an appointment in the morning with a lawyer friend of Jack's who he assures me is a good person to talk to, not at all judgemental. I am letting him lead me here and although it feels strange having someone else make decisions ... it is also sort of nice. Jack doesn't feel pushy or egotistical … he is not domineering. I really think he wants to help and I am glad of it.

The kids are abed, full of food and love. I can hear his voice droning down the hallway as he tells them some fantastical story that has giggling and shrieks that clearly have nothing to do with going to sleep.

It fills my house and my heart with warmth and I can now see I was totally wrong in my thoughts with regard to Lisa. She never loved me, I don't think I really loved her either. I just felt grateful for her attention like a sad kicked puppy. Now I can look back at things I see that it should have ended long ago between us. I had held on out of fear, not love. Clearly so had she.

I pick up the phone to key in a familiar number and it is picked up on the third ring. Silence so I speak "Lisa? Hi, it's Ianto."

"Ianto? Oh, hello duckling"

She knows I hate that and I wonder if it was a slip or deliberate so I take a moment and then add "I am just ringing about the few things in the attic. I suddenly remembered the Christmas stuff up there and you hate the decorations I purchased. Remember, you went out and got different ones, made me take mine down. I would like to come fetch them please. If that's OK."

"Oh…well … come while I am at work tomorrow would you? I don't know if I can see you right now, it's still so raw"

"Yes, yes it is" I try to sound contrite even if my brain is screaming BITCH BITCH BITCH but I know the best way to get my remaining stuff I hadn't had space for in my car was this way. "How are you Lissy?"

"Still preggers" she replies sullenly and I am struck with the fact someone must be listening in. Huh.

"I hope the father is taking some reasonability for the mess he has placed you in. You know … if he had worn a rubber I might never have known about him, would I" I used a sad tone "Oh Lisa, this is a mess. Seems none of us win from this."

"Oh Ianto, we don't need to talk about that" she sighs and I know she is on speaker as someone else makes a small noise in the background. Probably her mother who hated me anyway so I ponder things and go for gold.

"I would have forgiven you ya know. Counselling and tuff … maybe in time the fact you slept with another man and maybe the thought that he got you up the duff could have been forgiven but I cannot stand the thought of that baby that is not mine. It would hurt too deeply watching you grow, become and the baby coming into the world. A sweet, precious little life that I can never create with my sterility. It hurts Lisa but I think I can forgive you. Even if we can never be together anymore, I do forgive you for leaving me for someone else. At least he can give you children"

" _What"_

Clearly Mama Bitch and I am grinning as I hear the hissing starting. Yep, Mama didn't know the story did she. Mama is pissed, much hissing so I decided to close it down.

"I will come tomorrow while you are at work to get the last of my things I will lower the Christmas things to the spare room for you too sweetie. Which one is the nursery? I don't think I can go in there and see the little things … tell me which room to leave them in for you. We can't have you up the ladder with a bub now." I try to keep my voice grave but suspect my grin is showing in my voice "I will be able to fit everything in my new partner's big SUV anyway."

"WHAT"

I hang up the phone and start to laugh as the last thing I heard was her mother's hand clearly slapping the table as she leaned over her daughter to demand the true story.

"What are you up to?" Jack is in the doorway with an empty glass that once held milk for one of the kids, his eyes full of mirth watching me.

"I have a few things at Lisa's I never picked up and want to now. Now I feel ready to walk back in there, I want to take my stuff and go … put a line under it" I explain as he frowns "It's something me Granny used to say. I do to. You put a line in the sand tight? A good hard line and you step over it, don't ever look back. Move on, move forward. Sometimes a fight or an upset would be solved with that. We agree to a line, then let it go."

"I like that philosophy … a line can stop or start many things" Jack leaned over and kissed me in such a spontaneous manner that I find myself rising to meet him for another.

"Speaking of stopping or starting … wanna try my bed tonight?"

Oh my gods. I can barely believe my own balls there as he smiles and nods, winking as he turns to leave, calling over his shoulder "Sounds like another date there tiger."

Oh boy.


	20. we survived the first weekend together

\- Jack

His PJs are little coffee cups flying on a pale blue background and so cute that I want to touch them, count them. Maybe kiss each spot where one is? Especially that one down… stop it. Eyes up. "Hey"

"Jack" he smiles, waving at the bed, "Don't know what side you like but I always like the left."

"And I like the right so … how about that" I am surprised at this and look at the side waiting for my watch and things, placing my wallet, watch and badge down with a feeling of …well… glee. The top drawer is empty, he even emptied a drawer for me and I feel strange now as I slip my gun box into the back of it, then put socks and things in front. The small lock box for my gun fitting so neatly into the back section.

I feel strange heading into his little ensuite to find a space for my things all set out for me, again feeling like I am fitting in, not pushing in. I usually sleep naked but know this is something we have to ease into, not the usual playing as he feels like he needs more, deserves more and to be honest with you … just between us … I want that too. I pull on a pair of PJs I usually keep for when munchkin is around.

He is already in bed with those glasses on his nose as he checks messages and closes the tablet like he was waiting for me, then takes off the glasses and places them down. He slides down in the covers and I get in, the warmth immediate.

"Lecy blankie?" I ask with glee, finding it so comforting as I try the pillows and sigh softly.

"OK? Need a firmer one?"

"No…no. Perfect. I like my pillows soft" I assure him and he settles again, so clearly about to leap from the bed to please me. Such a lovely nurturer.

He then slides over and presses his lips to mine, moving into my arms and I know there will be no rompey-pompey. Not tonight, not with the kids in the other rooms. I instinctively know this. It makes me shiver as I wonder if he is a loud lover?

We settle in and before I know it I am waking to the sound of a faint voice calling out, a child having a nightmare and I sit up to find the other side of the bed empty. Ianto must have moved like the fucking wind.

I sneak down the hallway to find it is the boy, the broken winged one that woke. Ianto is sitting in the edge of his bed holding his good hand and as I am about to enter the room Ianto starts to sing. Soft, clear and hauntingly beautiful, he sings a sweet song about Hushaby Mountain that I had never heard before even as I recognised the tune as one from my daughter's music box. I didn't even know there were words to that.

I retreat, feeling like I was intruding on something sacred as he reaches out to stroke the boy's face and there is such tenderness in his face that I find myself craving that touch too. When he returns to the bed I am waiting, the electric blanket on again and I hope I look inviting as he smiles and slips off his slippers by the door, the robe hung back behind the door.

I know he must be cold as he slips in and sighs softly, then he moves to touch me, our bodies meeting and a soft kiss is shared as he wriggles in and we seem to fit together like a couple of old farts. I feel the strong shoulders as he moves under my hands, my arms tight around him as he let his head settle on my chest and he closes his eyes, fully trusting me as I hold him.

.

.

.

I wake to find another little body in my arms, my daughter grinning up at me as she woke me up to the bright morning sunlight streaming in the window "Good morning Daddy."

"Good morning poppet" I grin "is it going to be a good one?"

"Uncle is ironing my uniform coz it got wrinkles. Mimi and Davey are going to school too, but they go to a different one" she informs me calmly "He even made me lunch. I have a lunch box. It's green."

God knows where he got one, probably has spares or something. Usually I give her money for the canteen, her mother picking her up in the afternoon for a more organised rest of the school week. Ianto seems on to it. So organised "Wow, I better get up"

Mica and David are at the table already, matching uniforms as Ianto holds out the now pristine one for my daughter and she ran to get ready with a little cry of thanks. He turns to check the breakfast and notices me "Ah, good morning Cariad. Can you watch that toast for me?"

I soon find us all eating a breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast. Brilliant, I don't usually do breakfast and feel maybe he doesn't either. But kids are here … important meal for them.

By the time we are driving to the respective schools to drop off our cargo I find myself grinning.

I think I am a little more domesticated than I thought I was.


	21. baby blues

– Ianto

Lisa is at work, as she said she would be and I let us in with the spare key, still in the little indent above the door. I have told her so many times to move it but she is a creature of habit I suppose.

It feels different, like… I am a visitor now. It is not so inviting as when I lived here. The air is different if ya know what I mean. Feels weird, the sofa we cuddled on is covered in a throw I've not seen before. Someone else lives here now, someone with the same face as the woman I loved. It is easier to think if it that way… this is someone else's place now.

The ladder to the attic slides down with ease and I am soon up in the crawl space, puling boxes about, finding my shit and lowering it to the waiting hands of Jack. I get lost for a moment or two in a box of memorabilia, plucking out a few things I would like from the box of memoires, leaving the rest for her. I wonder if she wants them at all, these moments of time we had. As I ponder this, my gaze stuck on the box,I hear Jack call out my name and I move to the manhole to look down.

Jack is holding something I do not like seeing and I screw my nose up "Just shove it back in the box, yeah? I will shove it under the bed or something when we get home."

"Buts it's a bravery award!" he is taken with it, holding it up to look at me closely then to my annoyance he dives back into the box to seek something else coming up with the small black box I don't look at much "Jesus Ianto. It's the Queen's Medal of Honour in here!"

"It's a reminder of a bad time" I try to explain "A hard time, a day of sorrow and violence. I don't like to look at it, it only reminds me tht monsters live in this world and they wear the faces of men."

He seems to understand, placing them back in the box, then rising to wait for the next thing. Soon we have it all down, including her Christmas things that I push into the spare room to deposit only to find she told me the wrong room after all. I do not know if it was deliberate, me telling her I didn't want to see the nursery so I am instructed into it anyway … maybe she forgot … her directional skills do leave a lot to be desired. Can't read a map to save herself and in the past she did yell left while pointing right sometimes.

Blue.

A sea of blue and I know now that it is a little boy she carries to another man. A son.

I feel lost but then hear his voice behind me "Jesus, bugger if he likes pink then."

It breaks my silence with a snort as I struggle now, the thought that she might have a little boy who wants pink and pigtails making me giggle as we place the boxes in the other room opposite, my eyes not drawn back to that room once.

Something I cannot have. Something lost to me long before I even met her. A choice I made. To live.

It is not until we are driving that Jack finally asks and I know he is being respectful "So … the medals?"

"Turn here" I point and I take him to the town square, to my little shop along the quay.

"Torchwood" he says softy as he looks at it with surprise, whatever image he had in his head, it was clearly not this.

My shop front looks like an old gnarled tree, reaching out with the window partially covered and the sign with the name is hanging from a branch. Designed it meself. The door is in the trunk so you enter the tree to come in. Kids love it, they are really one of my biggest customers, dragging their parents who quickly smell the coffee while their kids get lost in cats and books.

"Hello there Ianto" Toshiko says with a soft smile, coming around from behind the counter and we embrace before I introduce Jack, noting her eyes measuring him up in that disapproving little sister way.

Jack seems to realise this friend is important and he does not leer or pretend to be a horn dog, instead he is gracious and then sees a cat, makes a strange gargling noise and runs off with jazz hands.

He likes cats.

They like him too. By the time I brewed us a cup and look for him, I found him in the beanbags smothered in a mass of cats like a weird fur coat of splotches of colour and tabby.

"Found you" I say like he was hiding and he laughs, reaching so careful so as not to upset the cats. Kinda cute.

I know what he wants to hear and much as I don't like to talk about it … he is maybe one of the few who will understand why.

The day the children died.


	22. showing my heart's hurts

\- Jack

"It was a Tuesday" he started, his face one of discomfort so I didn't push, just waited. Then he added "Tosh was not working that afternoon, she and Owen had some meeting with a real estate agent."

"Owen" I reply then get it. The Doctor. Toshiko is with him, right. I nod for him to continue.

"The first thing I heard was a deep boom like… someone dropped something from a rooftop. I actually wondered if kids were messing about and I stepped out of the shop to look down the street to the square. That's when I saw the smoke and I thought it was a car accident or something. Something bad … a gas pipe maybe… you know. Your brain whirrs. I ran towards it and people were running the other way screaming, hysterical and so afraid. I started yelling for them to go to my store, it was safe in there. Get in there. You see … by now I knew it ws a bomb. The smell … a little voice in the back of my head, sounded like me Mam … told me so. Told me to run but I kept going. The second one went off behind me, between me and the store. I turned but saw no one down, they had listened and run to the store. It didn't get anyone except the animal it was attached to. That's when I saw him."

I knew but felt the need to say it as I reached out and took his hand "The bomber?"

"Yes. Stood there with his hands raised above his head, one hand gripping something. The Heddlu were shouting at him not to drop it, not to let it go and it was strange. Usually they say drop it. Drop the weapon, but they were screaming otherwise. Clearly it was the trigger." He stopped to consider and I felt ill. I remember now. I watched the raw footage at the time while debriefing the officers. I remember … it was him. Christ on a stick.

"I was so angry. People minding their own business, little ones out shopping with their parents ya know … I could see some laying there hurt … maybe worse and I sort of saw red. I don't remember thinking it, deciding it. I sort of just reacted like someone else was pulling my strings. The flick-knife I keep for protection was in me hand, me other hand reaching up to seize his, cover his fingers with mine and secure the device even as the knife was driven up into his neck, up into his skull from behind."

"He struggled more than I thought he would, we both went down and one of the Heddlu leapt on us, her hands both going over mine to secure the trigger so I could concentrate on that blade going deeper. I know I snarled, I know she screamed. The sound of gunfire as her partner released his clip into the animal then … it was so quiet." Ianto smiled sadly "Just her panting with shock."

Gaffer tape right?" I remember "Someone came out of the shop nearby with tape and you taped the man's hand closed, made sure his fingers didn't move the device as it was sensitive to pressure. That was a clever move, I remember thinking that was a clear headed idea."

"Yeah" he is sad, so sad and I know the losses that day weigh on him heavily.

"You could not stop the first two … how could you, you were not even part of it then. You stopped the third, the one that could have done the most damage with all the Heddlu there as well … the emergency series mulling around. That third device could have taken out so many more than the first two put together. You feel that but you know that you could not save them all but you did … you did. No one died that day. Some were badly hurt bot no one died. You did save them Ianto."

"Lisa made the same argument" he nodded now smiling now "I just felt … sick."

"A hero does not gain pleasure from the action … merely accepts it was what was needed to be done" I council gently "Something I tell my recruits. There will come a day when you look at a man on the ground and know you are the one to blame. He asked for it, needed it and you were justified in saving lives, including your own but in that moment you will feel such shame and disgust in yourself for being the one standing. I tell them that. Only a survivor understands that. The guilt."

"Yeah" he looks at me and starts to smile softly "I prefer that term to Hero any day. A survivor. Seems to be my jam."

"Why don't you have any of these kitties at home?" I change the subject sensing his need for me to and the relief on his face tells me I was right "They are all so sweet. Some are for adoption right?"

"Yes, people drop off the kittens they don't want and people pick out the ones they like. Some go .. some stay. Some even come back … bloody devils in fur coats" he scolds as he pets one lovingly "Lisa was allergic. I guess with everything happening with the wedding and such I never really had time to pick one."

"You must have a favourite" I prod, several in his lap with adoring looks on their fuzzy faces.

"several" he admits with an equally adorable look "Maybe… maybe it would not hurt. These two are litter-brothers. Been together from the beginning, I could not bear to separate them so took them off the list of adoption cats."

"Well then… maybe they would like a little holiday with some excitable kids?"

He looks at me with those eyes and I want to kiss him so much, if only to take the tears threatening not so long ago away.

So I do.

.

.

.

Internet crappy due to high number of people using it so ... will post more later, just this for now


	23. fitting like a glove

\- Ianto

It's after lunch where we stopped at a little eatery I like, one she didn't. Jack is as enthusiastic as I am when I comes to their food … well … he seems happy with any food really and eventually we are back home, taking the boxes out of the car when his phone goes and he checks it, rolls his eyes and turns it off.

"Gray?"

"How'd ya guess he grinned back "I am soooo over that."

"Me too" I agree and as we unpack I feel something shifting in the air, something changing and I know I have to be assertive. I have to go for what I want. Need. Stop waiting for someone else to be the first one to make a move here.

"Jack, it's 2 hours before we get the kids" I point out calmly "Wanna have some afternoon delight first?"

Oh god, it sounded….

"Wow" Jack is smiling so not as naff as I thought, "2 hours? That enough time?"

OK, a bit naff. We are laughing as he leans over and kisses me. Right there in the the hallway as he takes the box from my arms and places it on the floor, then turns to me "Come on. I want to see you naked."

"Oh god" I have scars. What if he sees them and… he is already puling his own shirt off and I see a magnificent body, of course it is and he has… a scar. A livid scar from his collar bone to his lower ribs.

"Stab proof vests sometimes come undone in a fight for survival" he says as his fingers run along the scar "Nothing to be afraid of. A medal like this is just not that shiny."

Another kiss and I am on fire, then I am on the bed with no memory of how I got here, naked and writhing as he takes me in his mouth and I know… I know. He is the one. We fit together. His body moves against me… in me… like we are made for one another and as cliché as it sounds … I really think he was.

I wished upon a star so many times, could some god somewhere have taken pity on a poor little boy? Time travel might be a strange concept, like light. Maybe it took this long for the wish to come true.

Then I am not thinking of anything but his tongue as the bastard licks me all over like the said he would.

Divine.

Like… words are going, I will talk to you on the other side became my toes are curling and I think…think…. Oh GODDESSSSSSSSSS

"(insert some music here like….ah…. 'get down with the sickness' or something with a really great beat… he has great rhythm…oh god!)"

By the time I wake up he is gone, this thing we are doing of slipping from the bed when one is still asleep has to stop. I hate walking up like that, no doubt he does too. Maybe we have to make an effort to stay there for the other one? The shower is ruining and he entered the room "Awake? Was about to slip back in and wake you gently. Hate one of us waking up alone. Let's try to stop that Tiger?"

Oh gods, see? He's perfect.

"Come on, shower and then we can go get the beasts. It's nice, having them. Miss Alice when I don't see her and I wonder if I should ask for a custody revision when I settle back here. Maybe more of a 50/50 thing?"

Wow. He's asking me? Like it's no big deal to ask my opinion on such a big thing. I am flattered. Then I realise he is asking as it will impact me too. Long term? He sees us long term? Wow. Buzzing now.

"Sounds like a good idea. Maybe sound Lucia out before paying money for a legal argument. She might be OK with it, she is in another relationship now too, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, happy too. Yah, you're right. I know he likes to flash his money about and have expensive holidays. If I am here if will free her up for some fun" he nods, holding out two ties for me to choose. I point and he nods, placing the other back on the bed and turning to the mirror to put his tie on.

I am fixated with his hands, those fingers working the tie, creating the knot. So handsome.

"Jack?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"It's only been a few days but…ah… I am so glad you are here" I do not know what I am trying to say so go again "I mean … I am happy."

"Me too Tiger" he assures me and I feel he is telling the truth.

Me too.


	24. insurance

–Jack

The insurance assessor wants to meet Ianto in the tow yard to look at the car and I drive him over after we pick up the two kids, both of them excited to find snacks waiting. I park where we can see the SUV then get out, meeting the tepid little man who is already in the vehicle's passenger seat writing out something on a form.

"Hello there" Ianto calls and I see he is nervous as he adds "It's my car there."

"I was told by the Towing Company that you came from a wedding. Did you get breathalysed at all?" the man demanded… not even a hello or a business card. I immediately feel protective and find myself stepping forward.

"Capitan Jack Harkness, Heddlu. Ianto was not to blame for the accident, he hit a patch of black ice as is clearly stated in the police report that also states he blew below the legal limit at the hospital where he was treated for minor injures!" I snarl, bristling a little as I eyeball the prick "I can tell you right now, in my experience as a holder of a badge for almost fifteen years that this was clearly not his fault and an accident. The car had no history of fault, the warrant is valid and the tyres were still intact. I myself drove that stretch of road that same day and noted the patch of ice my own dammed self!"

Ianto blinked at me with surprise, then I saw a hint of a smile before he turned to look back at the SUV, his back to the man and I knew without looking that Ianto was fighting one of his giggling fits that seem to happen when nervous.

"I take it there will be no problems with his claim will there? Given the state of it and the way the passenger side impact beams are stoved in … she is clearly a write-off. Ianto is OK by the way … there will probably be some medical bills coming your way once the hospital sends them out but I know he is covered there to right?" I felt the need to stress that he was injured in the accident and see it does make an impact, the man changing his body stance as he looks at Ianto who had turned back to face him now. The bruising around his hairline and upper forehead shows the pain he must have felt and the latent ache I know is still there.

"Are you Ok now Mister Jones?"

"Just a little headache now and then. To be expected with a concussion and the stitches come out at the end of the week" Ianto assures the man with a tone of one who is speaking with a loved friend, something Ianto is good at. Putting people at ease and I see the man smile softly as he is taken in moving to sign the forms with a flourish.

"Right then, I agree. There will be some papers come in the mail, nothing to worry about. Just closing out the claim and the amount the vehicle was insured for will be in your bank account within three working days Mister Jones. Thank the lord you were not badly injured"

"Thank you so much" Ianto smiled at him softly "This is upsetting, I do love this car but I guess it is just a car after all."

The man leaves and Ianto turned to me, winks and then leans in to open the locked glove box, the small pug nosed gun he pulls out is a shock to me. I know I am gaping as he checks it and slips it into his trouser pocket then whispers "It's not real. Don't look like that. It's a cigarette lighter Lisa hated the sight of. I couldn't bring myself to throw it away as it tickled my fancy. Now I can put it in my house"

I hold my hand out and he hands it over, now opening the doors to remove more things and I see children's toys coming out. Of course. The kids. He has them most of the time, clearly evident in the jackets and umbrellas from the boot of the car.

Soon we are moving again, this time Ianto is pensive and I wonder what is wrong but trust he will tell me when he is ready.

"I think … I think my days of sports cars are over. Was silly really, looking back I think I got it for Lisa more than me. Don't get me wrong, I love cars but … this is such a nice vehicle. So high up and you feel so safe in it. Maybe I need to think of the kids as well as all the gear you can fit in on." He then added softly "Especially if I get a dog to go with the cats."

The back seat erupts as the kids demand to know what dog, where, what sort, boy or girl, David's 'will it sleep with me' plaintive and I see the boy really has a gentle side that matches his uncle. Maybe that's why he acted like a little turd at the wedding? Not naughty … sad. He doesn't like Gray. Not that I blame him … my brother is a twat.

"Maybe in a week or two, we need to settle Jack into the house before a dog, also the cats." Ianto says, enjoying more excitement as they kids talk about the cats. Ianto is good at this parenting thing.

I ponder this as we drive home and the hand that slides onto my knee for a gentle squeeze before disappearing again is comforting.

This new life full of surprises.


	25. making a good impression

\- Ianto

Life seems to find a new normal for us and the week has gone so fast, Jack once again preparing to pick his daughter up for the weekend and I am about to meet Lucia for the first time. Boy, am I nervous.

An apartment building. Funny, I sort of imagined a little town house, a back yard or something … Alice does not have a yard. Nor does she have an elevator it seems, the stars high and winding as we trudge up there. The lovely lady from next door to me, Ms Noble, is watching David and Mimi because their mother is going to pick them up later. Apparently they are getting back from France this morning and want a few hours to 'settle in' before coming for the kids for the weekend and I have a weird feeling it will not happen. Colour me cynical but I know my sister. She has gone up to a month with excuses before, those kids left to me. Not that I mind. I do love them so. I think this is the apartment, Jack is knocking.

The door opens and the lady is thin, tall and handsome "Jack."

"Luce. Hey, is the munchkin ready?" Jack asks then reaches for me "This is Ianto. Ianto is the brother of Gray's new wife. We met at the wedding and I am with him now. I mean, I love him and we are together… ya know what I mean?"

Jack stops talking, the rush of explanation done and he seems surprised with himself, as is his ex-wife who is staring at him in silence so I decide to try "Hello There. I am Ianto Jones as you probably got in amongst that, it is a pleasure to meet you. Alice is a delightful child and I can see the lovely cheekbones now."

She smiles, hesitant but accepting as she takes my hand for a handshake and then steps aside "Come on in. She is get getting a few things packed. Like her father this one, last minute everything."

"I've noticed" I wink and she smiles a bit wider, then Alice enters and sees me.

"UNCLE!" she cries, running to me and I am suddenly holding her in my arms as I croon and kiss her cheeks. Such an adorable little one.

"Oh Alice, have you grown already? Come on … we have to come to some arrangement here. You can't grow like this. Your poor clothes must split at the seams like when the Incredible Hulk grows when you do this… surely it is violent!"

She is gigging as she hugs me then says to her dad "Daddy. Are we at Uncle's again?"

"Yes. I am living there now" he tells her and I feel that weird twist in my gut, that strange spike of excitement as he openly declares that we are together. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"He has two kitties now!" Jack tells her "He got them from his bookshop and they are now at home. Muffin and Mocha are sooo cute. I bet you will love them and Mocha likes to be brushed."

"Muffin, not so much. A bit grumpy, I still think it's the name. we should go with something more manly" I start the banter then remember my place and glance at Lucia who is watching Jack as he lifts Alice to his hip.

"Come on darling, Mimi and Davey are still at home because their mum is not picking them up until later. You can have some playtime with them before they go."

"No fair" she pouted "I come for the weekend and they get weekends with their mum!"

"Well …I can't help that sweetheart. She only wants them at the weekends and your mummy needs you during the week" Jack is so sweet and clearly trying not to dump on his ex.

"Well … maybe we can talk to mummy and see if we can have some sort of … change?" I try tentatively "Maybe… maybe your mummy would like a few days off sometimes. I am sure there are some weekends she misses you too, fairs and stuff she would like to take you to but you are with your Daddy. Maybe we can work on that? You know … you are lucky to have such a lovely mummy that wants you so much. David and Mica miss their mummy sometimes and it's hard that she is too busy for them. Your mummy will never be too busy for you."

"David sez she loves partying more than him" she says to me with those expressive eyes, so much like her father' "He sez she locks them inside and goes out sometimes."

"Well .. she did. Until I found out and took them home with me. Why I have them weekdays and her weekends. Sometimes. Some weekends she has other things to do and they just stay with me."

"They like that, when they stay with you." Alice tells me and I feel sorrow as I glance up at Jack.

"Well … I think we all like Ianto's place. So clean, full of food and laughter. Who wouldn't Hmmm? I know I love so many things about him" Jack lifts her up to his hip again and I rise with a soft blush forming.

"Well … now you mention it … Giles was talking abut a romantic getaway for us but Alice has school and…"

"My niece and nephew live with me weekdays and some weekends. Alice's school is on the same route as theirs so it's no trouble if you want a few days off here and there. Please let me know anytime. The kids all love one another" I offer "Maybe… maybe anytime you need some time for yourself and your relationship you call me? Lovers deserve your full attention sometimes, I think all do … just let me know. I love kids me. And Alice is lovely, just adorable. You are such a good mother, she doesn't show any fear."

"I don't know if that's me or her father" Lucia laughs and I know I have won her over "sometimes she gets a certain look …."

"Oh. I know it well. Testing!" I frown and she laughs again. I decide I like her.

"Tell you what, let's sort out a Saturday night where we can all have an evening meal or something … get to know one another. We all have to raise these kids together after all, one big family. I would love to meet Giles."

"It's a date" she says with glee and Jack looks at me with something I will take as gratitude.

I hope.


	26. feeling excited

\- Jack

I am slightly shocked at how easily Ianto handed Lucia, his calm and gentle ways not lost on her and I am grateful that he is doing what I have been unable to since she left me for the prat…er…Giles. I do want to get to know him, the man I know my daughter calls Daddy too.

I don't blame him, I don't. As time has gone by I have come to see that Lucia and I were over long before she sat me down and told me she didn't love me anymore. I can see that now, we were just comfortable living day by day in our little routine, living around our daughter. From what I understand, he is a nice man, loving and kind. Alice speaks of him without any dislike or concern, telling me how he plays with her and listens to her. A good Daddy. I also know my wife is looking … tired. Maybe she does deserve a break, this must be hard for her sometimes even with a partner. Alice has inherited my ADD tendencies and I know I tire myself with my wild thought alone sometimes.

I find the idea of an evening with everyone together even more interesting when I realise he will want it at our….er…. his place right? And he will cook. I love his food and it is a surprise to find that I am keen to show him off to Lucia like a lover to my mother or something. Wow, I am glowing with the thought of it. Look at ME!

I drive calmly, listening to him as he talks about a menu, takes a phone call from his store and goes though some detailed way to invoice someone overseas for some exotic book he knows is on the third shelf down from the ceramic cat missing an ear… god he has such a good memory, not even closing his eyes as he thinks about it, his hands flicking about as he speaks on speaker phone without a care in the world that I can hear. Man, I bet an argument with him would be murderous… I hope we never do that. Fight.

Toshiko has a lovely voice and her humour is contagious, all of us breaking onto song along with the radio one point of it. Ianto laughs when we finish and Alice does to, her little face lighting up as she finds someone who can sing like Ianto. Gods she can too and although I seldom do I let my voice roar.

God, we even harmonise with our voices. How the hell did I find him? How the hell … you know maybe he is right. Things happen, we have to accept and adjust. Move on and endure. Then sometimes… sometimes we can rejoice too.

Rhiannon isn't supposed to get the kids until the evening meal and I did notice Ianto was creating a meal large enough for all of us, her kids included. He expects her to call to skive off. Sad. I wonder how often she does it but don't want to pry. After all … they are happy here and I suspect, happier. I don't know how Gray will be with them and I am not that keen on the idea of them with him not supervised at first. As much as I love my brother …I do not trust him with Alice on her own. Not ever have I let him babysit. He would likely forget her at a gas station picking up cigarettes or something. I just know it, see it in my mind even.

Two of them?

Damn, two half grown… not his… kids?

I see storm clouds ahead as I know he did not have kids in mind for any of his conquests, a loner and a player. Rhiannon has really done a number and I feel little pity for him as I also see that it is something he has done countless times himself. His fault it had come back to bite him, I don't have an ounce of sympathy for him.

I do for them though.

They must miss their mama, at least a bit. It's been a week for fucksake. Right?

A great week, a wonderful week actually and … wow … it feels like a moment and like a forever all at once, so confusing and amazing.

The phone call comes.

Surprise … surprise.

Ianto rolls his eyes as he agrees, she does need to air out the house and such does she? Maybe next weekend. Right. I find that I am pleased to hear this unable to hide it as I know the kids are going to have a good time.

Why not.

The days seem to bleed into one another when we are all together and I hope this is the beginning of something.

I love kids, me!


	27. Happy Birth Day Jessie

\- Ianto

I wake to the sound of the phone and I reach over to snag it before it wakes Jack only to find him moving to let me out. I kiss him before I answer "Hello?"

"Ianto?"

Oh great. "Lisa? Do you know what time it is?"

I check one of my many clocks… yeah … 2.30am. Really?

"Ianto"

She's crying and I know why. Something deep down tells me and I stifle the sigh "Lisa. Are you in labour?

"yes"

"Where is he?"

"Wherever he prefers to be, oh Ianto. He left me, as soon as he found that you lad left me… he didn't want me either. It's all such a mess and I can't get hold of mama on the phone" she is crying freely now and I know I am stuffed. I might not be in love with her anymore but seriously … we were together for a while and no one deserves to be alone at such a scary time.

"Is it Lisa?"

I turn to find Jack there holding my robe out for me and I scuttle into it gratefully, frozen already as I take a soft kiss, nodding.

"Go. Go on, I have the kids sorted" he whispered, kissing me again "Take the loaner from the garage."

The Loaner Car. Rattly old 1990 something Toyota that smells like something died in the back seat. I nod, knowing the kids are sorted, their weekend snacks all in the cupboard and I lean in for more kisses as I sigh then race to get dressed.

I search for the right entrance, not all lit up this time of night…morning. Finally I am in there and I can see her name on the board, hurrying in as she cried and reached for me, in total meltdown now. I did wonder how she would go with childbirth.

"Oh Ianto, get it out!" She wails.

I take her hand and start the process I did with my sister each time, the soft talking, the breathing, the positive affirmations … all that shit. Her mother is still coming, the Taxi's slow or something so when they call out that the baby is crowning I cannot leave, instead choosing not to look at it comes mewling into the world.

It is not until it is shoved into my arms that I realise the mistake being made. They think it's mine and I look down into the little mocha face and feel …. Oh no. Oh. He's sooo cute. Awwwwwwww.

"Name?"

I look up, stunned for a moment then say "Ah…. Lisa?"

"Jessie."

"Jessie? God sees?" I ask, taken with the name "Jessie Hallott. Nice, a middle one?"

"Ianto" she says softly and I turn to tell her she is being silly but her face is serene as she looks up at me "He might not be your son, but you are a good man like I hope he will be one day."

Then her mother is there, crashing into the room full of noise and excitement, seizing the child from me to prance about crowing at. It's my cue to leave and without thinking I lean over her, kissing her goodbye before slipping out, then curse softly as I realise what happened.

I drive home in a strange mood and find Jack waiting for me, the kids already outside playing.

"Well?"

"Definitely a boy" I sigh, then sit ant tell him everything, including the kiss. I apologise, maybe get teary as I try to explain it was nothing, I didn't mean it and it was a slip like a term of endearment to someone you've known a long time.

He understands and I feel such a weight lifted as he laughs and tells me he still kisses Lucia goodbye sometimes, then feels stupid in the car driving away. Thank god!

"So … did she say the name?"

"Jessie."

"What's that mean?" he asks, like he knows I will have the answer and it feels nice to be looked at like that, to not be scoffed at, for him to genuinely trust in my brain.

"God sees"

"Whoa… strange choice … he sees… he judges too right? I mean … a baby born of an indiscretion … maybe an apt name" he grimaces and I find myself laughing as I tell him how I forgot which car I had driven there and walked around for ages looking at cars before remembering which one was the loaner.

"Well … I think we need to go car shopping." He reaches out to pat my knee gently "You need a good car with these two. When we have all three of them another SUV would be good."

I nod and lean in for a kiss.

Time to let go of what happened the delivery room.

I will likely never see the little fella again anyway.


	28. OK?

– Jack

He is discombobulated from the baby's birth. I am not afraid that it was her that did this… more the fact a baby was born that was not his. I can see that, the pain there in the back of his mind even as he watches the kids race about like twits.

The comment about car shopping has pleased him, his face lighting up as he asks for a kiss like a sweetling and I know I am so deeply in love, already so invested I wish I could comfort him more but this is so new that I do not want to appear too sappy.

To never create a life… not exactly what I would call a failure. Some people perfectly capable of creating a little one choose not to. Of course, he would be a perfectly adorable father, this is clear in the way he fusses on the kids. Life can be so unfair.

"What are you thinking?"

Caught. I speak without filtering "That Lisa is really alone now and it's a shame. Little Jessie deserves a father too but … her choices in life are not exactly clever are they."

"No" he sighs, not bristling in her defence, agreeing "I was thinking the same actually. In another life I would have loved him, had I not known about my own failings there… I would never have known. Loved him, been a doting dad. Poor little mite."

"You are worrying about him" I tried to make it more sensible to him, to both of us I guess, seeing that he was struggling with emotions here "Holding a new life is a powerful thing. It's supposed to be. It's human nature to bond with a baby, it's not just us… nature makes offspring like it's parentals, tries to make the brain of the parental click when seeing the newborn so it doesn't kill the newborn maybe. We are conditioned to live. To protect and care for. Makes sense that you would hold him and feel that too. It doesn't make you weak, I know it doesn't mean you are in love with her still or doubting us. I know that, I held Alice. I know that hard slam into your chest like a car impacting you the first time those eyes find yours. I know."

"That's what it is. It is. Him. The little face, not crying just… intense. It did make my heart stop. It's him I am worrying about" he smiles as he leans in "And there is NO way I would ever go back to her, ever look at her the way I once did because I now know that even in our best times… I never felt the feelings I have with you."

Wow. My heart stalls and I hope it doesn't show on my face.

"When I was little I used to wish on falling stars" he is leaning his head in my shoddier as he talks so softly, unaware that I am frozen "I wished for someone tall, dark and powerful. Someone to protect me, love me and make me happy. Someone with humour, style and comfort. Yeah. Comfort. Silly, childish dreams. But here you are. Everything I asked for with even more than I could have dreamed of. Sexy, smart and soooo silly sometimes I want to choke you out. So perfect for me. Like .. I went through so much, survived things and suffered things, lost things to get to the place I was that day, standing by a terrible floral display at me sister's wedding. To see you, walk across the room with that long lope you have. Like slow motion. I fell for you in that moment ya now. My mouth went dry and my heart stopped. Just… wow."

"Me too" I croak out, too shocked to even consider flowery talk, unable to process anything other than this intense feeling as I now it is all true. All of this is real … us. This. "Ianto, I love you. I am in love with you. It's like ... I have always known you, always loved you just… never seen your face. Ya know?"

"I have no doubt that we were supposed to be in that room, on that day. Maybe it was not a day for Rhia and Gray. Maybe they were the pawns the Gods used to bring us here. Who knows. It's above out pay grade right?" he is laughing softly and I feel the pain in my chest for him ease as he lets go of something in his own chest. Gods, we are so connected that his pain is mine. I have never felt that before didn't know this thing could really occur. A bond.

"I love you" I whisper as I need to say it again, for my own ears to hear "I love you Ianto Jones."

"I don't know what to do about her, or him but I do know what I am doing with you. I do know right now in this moment with you… we are where we need to be. Where we should be and I am so glad you are here" he pulls back and I see his face, those eyes I can fall into. "I love you."

"Me too" I smile back.


	29. respect the line

– Ianto

We were supposed to be car shopping but instead find ourselves looking at the baby store window in the mall next door, a little pair of booties so quaint in the window that he pulls me in and I find his credit card being swiped as not only do I get some little clothes but the cutest little bear with his name embroidered across the belly.

"And some flowers for her" he says as he pulls me towards the florists "What flowers does she like? We will go together, she will see that you are happy with me and you still care is as a friend. We will show her that you have forgiven her and we can all get along, she is not alone in this even if as friends. Right?"

Jack … just when I think I can't fall for him any deeper he does things like this. Without a second thought he is choosing to make this his problem, his life decision too. He's right. It's like we always knew each other, somewhere deep in the recesses of our hearts a little spot is reserved. Here he is. Filling it.

'what are you thinking?" he asks, looking over at me, catching me staring at the cyclamen.

"That you are wonderful" I blurt "and this is her favourite plant."

"A plant! Yes, so much better than flowers, She can keep it. We will have that, also, this little posy of wild flowers. You said she likes hiking with you? Some of these look like they are from the Barrens. Right?" he asks and I smile as I assure him that we did walk past little patches of wild flowers when we were camping out there.

We go to the hospital and now I am confused. Her name is not up on the board and I wonder if she went home already. I am slightly shocked by this, I mean … really? I thought she would have a few days to recover at least.

"Can I help you?"

"Ah, Lisa Hallett. Not up there on the board, did she go home?" I ask and she stares at me, then recognises me and her face changes. I do not like the new look and reach for Jack who is already moving forward to block me.

"What has happened" he demands, his hand firmly clutching mine and we are shown to a room where a doctor enters behind us, nervously blinking at me.

"Doctor Milne?" I recognise him from the delivery room and he looks… oh no. I blurt is out like a lunatic, but I know I am right "She's dead. Right? She bloody went and died!"

"Yes. A blood clot, post delivery complication that we were unable to see coming … not unheard of and I am sorry but… are you OK?" he is surprised by my anger but I cannot help it. I am fucking furious with her for doing this. For leaving the poor little one all alone. I know the loss of family, I know the pain of being an orphan. I am so pissed, it doesn't make sense and I know I am showing it in my face as Jack pulls me against him and speaks for both of us. I am so grateful he is there, knowing my mind and speaking my words for me.

"What about little Jessie. Is the grandmother here? And the father, what of that?" he demands, his head held high with the sense of entitlement someone with a badge has, that feeling of someone in charge. Feels nice to cling to him.

"Well … Ms Hallett did have a living will. A lot of young mothers have them here, our midwives encourage it and Ms Hallett named you as her child's next of kin should anything happen. As per her wishes, you are the legal guardian of little Jessie." He says such silly things and my hands grip Jack's arm now as I try to understand the silly talking "Mister Jones, she also names you on the birth certificate as his father."

"Bullshit" I blurt out "I am not. I am not capable of creating something so sweet and… she can't do that."

"She can and did"

"What…what…." I can't speak, like something is broken now.

"Legal ramifications of this?" Jack is still firing for me "What are the options going forward?"

"Well … even if there is no biological connection there, legally right now Ianto here is the legal and only parent for the little one. Right now … he is the guardian in the eyes of the law" he is calm as he looks at Jack and I wonder if he sees how wonderful he is. I am now in some sort of in shock I think.

"Then he can go home? We will take him now"

"What?"

The doctor leaves to check something and Jack turns to face me "Ianto, you've not had much to do with custody law, I have. I know what this is and I know the thing she did is shocking and confusing but I know why she did it. Ianto, look at me. We take him home. We love him. We fight for him. We give him the love he needs and we honour her wish for him to be part of your life. Right?"

"What about her family? Her mother? Them?"

"They can fight us if they want. They can try but I know the law. The doctor is right … you are the father in the eyes of the law. On paper. Even if they demand a DNA test … they can get one done. It will not change Lisa's decision. A judge would look at that, agree to it and let them have visitation." He pauses to let me catch up, I nod telling him to go on "Any lawyer will tell them that too. Will advice them not to kick up if they want to be part of his life too. That is how we will play this."

"She signed him to me like a car. We went to get a car, get a baby instead." I am so confused now.

"She signed the forms … your name on that dotted line." He is soothing "She made a decision and we have to respect that."

Yes. Yes he's right.

A line. She chose a line.

Needs to be respected.


	30. Jack's litle fella?

– Jack

I am not sure how to react to all this but I can tell you, the moment they placed the little man in my arms I knew we had to keep him. God, listen to me. WE. Like Ianto even needs or wants my input here but he is looking to me for support and I feel useful in helping any way I can.

He is a sweet little man and Ianto did say he was pale when he came out but like most babies of colour, he soon became a handsome little chocolate drop. He is not as dark as his mother but I think the man she was schlepping was white like Ianto. Even more clear that Ianto might have accepted this child as his own had it not been for that pesky sterility thing. She had really thought she might manage to pass it off. Him. Not it. This is a him. A little boy so cute and innocent, not to blame for what happened before he even existed right? Ianto seems OK with it, I think I need to let go of my annoyance on his behalf then.

I cannot begin to think how I would feel if anything happened to Lucia. The time and love between us, even if changed now … and this poor little boy is all alone. Ianto has told me about the family dynamics within her family. Her parents are split up, the father as much a waste of space as Ianto's' was. The mother domineering and Lisa emancipated herself when they were still in high school, moving in together to start their life. No wonder her betrayal was so deeply hurtful. She was not just his lover, she was his life. I sort of feel even more blessed to be let in when he must be so damned nervous letting anyone in. I know I will never hirt him, it would be a betrayal of epic poroprtions not just to him for letting me in … I now know it would be a deep hurt to myself as well. God. It would wouldn't it. I know this now. Looking at the tiny face I know… this is where I was destined to be, the hand covering mine as Ianto leans against me to coo at the child … I am where I am meant to be. The right place. Rigt time. Right universe… if that makes any sense? Like… I have faied so many times, died so many times in other lives to get here. Right here, right now as I turn my head to look onto Ianto's eyes I know … I am home.

Holy hell.

A son. I suddenly have a son. Perfect.

Lisa was nothing if not organised (probably learned from Ianto) and there is a little capsule waiting for the baby's travel home as well as some things in her grab bag. It feels so sad, dressing him as she would have thought she would. Little arms reaching out like he is seeking her affection. I am rabbiting on a bit and I know I am starting to tear up as I step back and let Ianto take over. His hands as expert as mine as he softly croons to the baby in Welsh. Lovely language, sexy.

"Hey" a familiar voice says as Owen enters and looks at me with a resigned smile like he sort of wasn't sure I would be here. I hope he is happy that I am. Because I am right here mate!

"Hey Owen. This is Jessie. See? Jessie? This is Uncle Owen, yeah" Ianto lifts up the tiny tot and Owen's face softens as he looks down at him, crooning softly as he pokes at him with an awkwardness I did not expect.

"Right, Toshi wants to come visit this avo. That OK? I told her what's happened and she is going to look into things with her legal mates, see if she can get the lowdown on what to do, expect moving forward" Owen says as he suddenly grins and makes a noise, "Look! Look, he's looking at me Yan!"

"Yes he is" Ianto is smiling at Owen with a fatherly look on his face and I see that Owen is a lovely man who is clearly more childlike than I first thought. God, look at us. The Shitty Father Club, please come to order.

"Rooms" I suddenly find myself blurting "We will need to sort that … you will want the stuff she got for him right? I can do that. We will go home and I will leave you with him to settle in and I will go to the apartment, collect some of the nursery things right? We can sort anything else later."

"Yeah… yes. I don't want to go back there" Ianto nods "Would you Jack?"

"Ianto … I will do anything you need me to do, OK?" I say and I mean it, I know I do as I lean over to kiss him lovingly, his smile as I pull back is blinding.

"I knew I could count on you" he says as he looks away to check the baby in his arms again and I feel another lightening, I now feel like I am almost floating with his love.

I also know we have to really sort the SUV for him, four kids now.

Wow, look at me … happy.


	31. fitting him in

– Ianto

Jack has gone to clean out the nursery and a few things he might think of for bub while I settle in and try to get my head around this. Holy hell … what a crazy week so far right? A man... cats.. maybe a dog… a baby … wow. I am so glad I took the two weeks off from work, my staff so good at covering for me so I could get over the wedding and mind the kids for her honeymoon. More fool me right? I think I will have a major rethink of that now.

Mind you … it is a baby friendly store so I don't' see why he can't come with me when I need to go in to do bookkeeping or such, all I do there now with Toshiko running things with that steely precision of a good woman. I am also glad that she has connections through her brother Koi with the legal world, his Barrister colleagues can no doubt give her more insight into my situation that a website.

He is so tiny and just wants to sleep. Fine by me, I just want to watch.

I don't know how long I stared at the tiny tot sleeping but he started to stir in the end and I got a bottle for him, again relieved that Lisa was so quick thinking to have these ready in case her mlik didn't come in or something. God, how scary it must have been for her doing all this alone. Something we should have done together as a family… could never do as a family. I am still torn in how I feel about her, I did love her after all even if it was not the all consuming fire I feel with Jack. I know she felt something for me, felt bad for what happened and must feel … have felt sorrow in the end for all she threw away. Still … it did make this. Right?

Rhia was shit with baby David. She was terrible and the gormless body part she called Johnny was not much better, me going to the anti-natal classes with her wearing a t-shit in the end that said 'no I am her brother' so people stopped making the wrong assumptions. LOL. She thought that was hilarious. He was a strapping lad, came out screaming for the tit but she was so nervous with him. Her first. My first too ya know but I had that motherly side Mam gave me but not her. Pity. She was better by the time Mimi came along but still, I had moved in for the first six months with both babans to help her. She cried each time I tore that band-aid off and left before I cried too. It wasn't long before she started dropping them off to me more and more, their little voices came in and they would cry for me … she would give in. they learned pretty damned quick which side their bread was battered… at Uncle's place. Little shits. Love them to death, I do.

He finishes his bottle and complains as I change his nappy then let him settle, the burp coming easily as I ease him into sleep. Placing him down on the floor mat, then going to stare into the room next to the master. The spare room I keep my suits and things in . Jack laughed when he saw it, calling it my Wardrobe Room. He loved it. Still … much better as a nursery. He is going to be with us at first though, a bassinette by the bed I think, then when a little safer… I mean older.. his own room here close so we can hear him in the night without him waking the kids down the other end of the house.

Listen to me… WE. Like… I am counting him into a lot aren't I.

Then I hear the SUV and check the time, shit the kids. He picked them up, I can hear their excited voices and I know her broke it to them in the vehicle, knowing the excitement would peak and hopefully settle so as not to alarm the poor little thing who has no idea the madness he has come into.

David is the first to look, peering as the baby lay sprawled in his back asleep in the sunlight.

"tiny" is all he said before moving to sit next to me.

Mimi is besotted, rushing to get one of her teddies for him as she is sure nothing Jack brought home will do. Motherly, fluffing and excited. David is not. I know why and settle back with my arm around him "you know … you were bigger than him. Stronger and so lively."

"I was?"

"I was so smitten. You were hungry and demanding too. You liked your food from the start and I loved feeding you" I give him parts of me "I loved you from the first hold. My little man, I loved you so much I cried. I did, I will admit it. I cried because you were so handsome. I didn't cry for her. I did for you. Jut you."

David pulls something from this and sits straighter, his face starting to change from the sullen sulk to something else, turning to me "so … I was the bestest?"

"David, you are my most special nephew. My bestest and most amazing nephew in the entire world." I say with honesty "I am so blessed you are here to help me right now. Mimi is such a girl she will do fluffing and silly girl stuff… I will need another man about to help me and Jack with this. I know I can count on you, so strong and clever."

He leans against me and seems to shiver then whispers "I was scared he might be more, but he's not. Just different. I still have you right?"

"Always love" I say with surprise, saddened he thought even for a moment I might not want them around anymore "You are my Davey Boy."

On the floor Mimi is laying with the baby now, her face shining with glee.

Thank god he's a boy, another girl would have been too much.


	32. Busy Bee

– Jack

I have been thinking on the drive home, the room next to ours... Listen to me… ours… the one he uses like a walk in wardrobe, it would be the best one for Jr. I don't' want to upset him though and I try to broach the subject only to find him in the phone to someone called "Dev."

"Yeah, a doorway in the wall of my bedroom. I want to connect to the room next door I use for clothes and things, a walk-in robe deal. Yeah, well … a nursery actually. In time it can go back to a walk-in robe once the little fella is old enough to go down the other end of the house with the other three animals." He is saying and I feel giddy from the realisation that we are on the same page again. Other three... he is counting my child as his?

I seize his face and kiss him, forgetting he is on the phone and he laughs as he pushes at me to talk "Yes Dev. See ya later, no … just me other half. Handsy. Lovely and soooo handsy."

I can live with that moniker I think.

"So … what do we do first?" I ask, keen to help.

"Well … I want him with us for the first little while, when he's a few months old or something we can move him into the other room but with the night feeds and such, better by us yeah?"

"Agreed" he is right. Alice was a pain in another room, keeping the boy with us means more time in the bed warm, gonna be a winter baby after all. Snow threatens this weekend. "So … we set up a part of the bedroom for him and take our time with the nursery next door."

"My thinking exactly" he smiles "I can move out that chest of drawers that has me extra shirts, put that in the spare room you were in. I only go in that maybe once a week if that. Then the entire corner can be the changing table and a little set of drawers for him. Everything else can wait."

"I cleaned out the nursery as much as could fit. More still there but not needed yet. He's too young to care about toys and such, I did get the little mobile of bumble bees and flowers. So cute" I gush without meaning to but find him listening without judgment "The bassinet is a lovely big one on caster wheels so we can move it to the bedside for the night-time. Plenty of clothes but we will need more, he's so tiny I think she didn't' have much 000 stuff. Might have thought she would get more once he was here. Then I looked for more clothes in the little set of drawers. Oh! The drawers. I left hers there because they were big and heavy, I got some new ones from the store with…ah… a few thing. You HAVE to see them"

I rush out and pulled them from the back of the SUV, the last things in so they could be the first thing out. He is laughing as he sees them and agrees, they are sweet. I kept to the bee theme and they are like a bee hive, with bees for the knobs on the drawers and the top lifts up to put the booties and things in the top. Such a clever thing.

"Oh my god, really?" Ianto laughs, not sure how much I just spent on Jessie but sort of pleased as it was worth it just for his joy, like it shows I am committing to us right? Perfect "Sweet, I like the idea of the yellows and blacks. Maybe some bright pink and purple flowers here and there so the boy is not too yellowed out."

He sets up the change table from Lissy's and the other things I collected, the clothes all blue and the ones I purchased all … not blue at all. I am taken with this desire to let Jessie choose his own colour, something I believed strongly in with Alice too. David is definitely a blue boy but Mimi is not pink like her mama … she prefers lilac. Alice seems to like red, it suits her too.

Our family is perfect.

Listen to me.

Wow.


	33. Shelby

– Ianto

Lisa's mother finally calls me, wanting to talk about the funeral. No mention of Jessie is made and I am not sure what to make of that. Well … until the call is almost ended and he calls out for a bottle, Jack crooning as he rushes to fuss.

"Is that a baby?"

I am stunned "Yes."

"Oh. Lovely. I didn't know you had one... with everything that happened with Lisa … well. How strange."

I do not know what the hell she is smoking but I simply let it go, I do not want to get into it and then she adds "Lisa's is gone. Adopted out or something … apparently she had some living will and gave him away already."

OK, so now I am torn. Keep my mouth shut and she will never know but… then she will never know him either. They will probably find out sooner or later and be pissed at me for hiding it too. No way to start this is it? I look over at Jack who is shaking his head and I know he is right.

Not just yet.

I closeout the call and sit back, frowning at the phone.

"Feel bad not admitting we have him?" Jack guesses "Look … the papers are going through now. By the end of the week the adoption papers and official custody papers will be done and dusted. Then you can say or do anything knowing they can't fight you."

"You are right" I nod, the lawyer having pretty much said the same thing. Still feels wrong "Her funeral is Friday. Part of me thinks I need to go, part of me doesn't want to. Everyone looking at me, those who did not know the entire story … but … what do I tell him? In the future when he asks what her funeral was like… what excuse do I say? I was a coward?"

"Then we go. I pick Alice up Friday night, we have the Saturday meal with Luce and Giles right? Is Rhiannon taking the kids this weekend?" Jack asks and I shrug, unable to tell him anything really about that. "Well … If we have the kids, they come too. They are old enough to know what death is, they knew Lisa right? We all go ... as a family. Let them see that you are strongly supported, we have a family unit here and if they want to have a go at you about Jessie … they come at me too."

"Jessie. Yeah, our little imp." I sigh, the Jones part on the end doesn't feel right. Like… it looks OK. It's always been my name but .. I don't know. I think I am just tired and thinking things too hard."

"Thinking too hard?" he asks softly and I smile as I lean in for a kiss "where are the cats?"

"Mimi is trying to dress one in the bedroom and the other one is on the back fence sunning itself while the matriarch is on our bed pretending the kittens do not exist" I reply with a grin "David does not like cats. A dog man … remember? A dog?"

"Ah. Yes. The Dog. Got a baby instead … what a jip!" he says theatrically "I think I need to take the man to find a dog."

"Well … OK. Yes, I did promise and it is not fair that a baby will slow that … yes. Ask the right questions though … I am trusting you here!" I warn.

"Well … come with. He will sleep in his capsule the entire time with that whole bottle going in … Mimi can watch over him and feel important, David can get his dog and it is the first act as a family!" Jack decides and I find myself nodding.

We go to the nearest shelter and let the mad boy go, wondering to myself if we should have put a leash on him as he bounces form pen to pen like a pinball machine's ball. Finally he stops to look at a little Sheltie who seems interested too, her tail sweeping slowly as she stares at him.

"Right… questions" Jack claps his hands together and I wait so see what he deems important "Is she fixed"

"Yes" the girl nods, checking the papers.

"Is she still young? Vet checked?"

"Yes."

"Shots and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen her with other animals? Like cats? Babies?"

"Calling my baby an animal Cariad?"

"What!" he seems aghast for a moment then laughs as he catches my grin. So hard to pretend to be angry around him as he leans in to kiss me, then rub a tiny head. Yeah, not in capsule but a front pack "come on. He likes her. They are a great kid's dog. Shelties love to run about, you have a lovely back yard and the dog park is close enough for Davie to walk her on his own."

"REALLY?" David is practically screaming as he hears another important part to a dog. Walkies.

"Well .. who am I to decide the fate of a man and his dog" I declare feeling happy for him as he starts to leap up and down, the dog in the cage matching him.

Shelby the Sheltie.


	34. goodbye Lisa

– Jack

Still nothing from Rhiannon about the kids but this weekend is coming up fast, the funeral today and the evening meal that night. I am worried that Ianto is taking on too much but he seems fine about it. I mean, this has all hapepened so fast. In the space of two months he has watched his sister wed, met me, I moved in like some freeloader, including my daughter, then his sister dumps the kids on him like she usually does, his ex has her baby and dies leaving said baby to him and now is the day we bury her?

Damn … did I miss anything?

Ah. Yes. He also killed his car. Right. Thanks for that, forgot that part. I wonder if anything else can happen, he seems strung so tightly at the moment the slightest thing might break him and I seriously have no dea what a meltdown might look like. All I can do is support him.

Lucia has the kids, all but Jessie who Ianto decided should really go. It is his mother's finerla after all and even though he is too young to remember … he will know in time to come that he was there for her last goodbye. I reluctanlty agree, the little man will not be upset or scred, too young to know much execpt for hungry or full nappy. Oh … but he does love bathies. Awwww, he is so cute in the water, his little hands opening and closig like he is trying to work out how to catch some and keep it for later. I swear to go his little face lights up … he hates getging out and yells like a banshee until the clothes are on and the bottle presented.

I am sooo in love... with both my fellas.

Ianto was so nervous, turning to hand him to me with alarm as someone approaches us and I knew he wanted to be the shield. I got the baby in my arms, too small for a front pack yet but soon he can be a little partner in crime I think, and I let Ianto lead the way.

Her mother saw us and came straight away to hug Ianto awkwardly and then look at me with interest, taking in the bundle in my arms "And who is this?"

"This is Jack" Ianto replied calmly, "he's my boyfriend. And that is little Jessie Jones."

"Oh. He is called the same as…. Wait. What?"

"This is your Grandson. Lisa stipulated in her will that Jessie be rasied by me and Jack, we were listed as his guardians and we legally adopted him." Ianto said with the same tone as before, the paperwork through last night giving him confidence "Since Lisa named me on the birth certificate this was easily done with the full knowledge by all those involved that he is not related to be by blood. I thought you might like to meet him."

She blinked, then looked over and I let her pull back the blanket to see his sleeping face. She seemd to wither slightly and I almost handed him over but remembered that Ianto had asked me not to hand him to anyone since he had a nightmare that someone had stolen him away. Besides, so young.. germs.

"He is so small" she whispered.

"Little ones are strong" I assure her with a soft smile "And little Jessie here is going to be a wonderful man one day."

"Yes… yes… but not Hallett?" she turned her attention to what she could focus on I guess "Not his mother's name?"

"Well, we could have given him his father's but Lisa never named him" Ianto was soooo icy cool that I was a little turned on with his indifference "I am his father so he has mine. Really… that is something Jack and I will discuss later when we dicuss blending our familes and maybe choosing one name or I take his… or whatever. Jessie will match. Since you never liked me and told her so many times that it woudl all end with you disowning her out of shame ... he would not have had your name had he been mine anyway, right?"

"But a boy needs his mother. No boy should be rasied without one" she spluttered.

"Mine was killed when I was 6. I seemed to survive, it was my father who was the problem. After all … he killed her. Beat us and tried to sell us at one point for drugs." Ianto was getting angry now, his voice dropping lower and I now saw that the angrier he got the more controlled he became. Conditioned, like a soldier in wartime to focus instead of running. What a childhood like that does to you. Makes you shut down your feelings, no room for fear.

"Let's go in, he should not be in this cold air" I interrupt the staring game "come on. Let's remember we are here for Lisa."

Ianto nods and we go in.

What a sad day, the looks strange from those who do not kwnow who the two white guys are with a little bundle. I am glad when we leave, the service just starting to end as Ianto and I race for the car and his hands shake so much I do up the capsule's straps.

It is not until we are half way home that he finally stops checking the mirrors and laughs softy "Ok. Never going near them again."

"We did our bit for Queen and Country" I said in a silly voice and he agreed with soft snorts.

We came..we saw… we went home!


	35. saw this coming

\- Ianto

I am still a bit of a wreak after the funeral and Jack makes me feel better with a massage that goes WAY too far bit is nice. Then everyone is due and I feel better, cleaning always calms me and when the doorbell rings I am deep in cleaning mode.

Jack is in the shower so I go to let them in and fid my stomach dropping to my feet as I find Rhiannon standing there instead of Lucia and the kids. She had some suitcases at her feet and has clearly been crying. Some boxes are where they were dragged from Gray's car and dumped on the side of the driveway as he drives off with a screech of tyres.

"Rhia?"

"I'm sorry" she sobs, my heart now bleeding for her a I want to shake the shit out of her and hug her forever. That prick. That scumbag piece of … "I can't do it."

"It's OK. I will be OK" I promise as I reach for a bag and notice something odd. It's not hers. It's Mimi's. One used when they go on their vacations. I straighten up with confusion and look at her again.

"Rhiannon what is happening?"

"I thought… when I met him I thought he was the one Ya know.. after all the frogs and the big fat toad Johnny, here is my chance at happiness" she sniffled and looked at me with that sorrowful look that I really do not like and adds "I deserve some happy Ianto."

"Rhia…" I seem lost for words.

But she isn't and she goes on to explain "He doesn't like kids. Doesn't want them. They are a deal breaker for him an… he told me to choose. Told me either him or the babies."

Oh. Not good, not good at all. He thought that was how to break away from her, the way to make her leave him, for her to be the first to flinch. To look away. Damn it … they are still playing games?

"Rhiannon…"

"So … you can have them yeah?" she brightens up a bit as she waves her had at the boxes "that's the rest of their gear. He's just getting a beer at the pub down the street. He's waiting for me, said if I am not there by the time he's finished it's off so… I gotta run. Um … here is a few dollars for food or something … ah…. Yeah. They just don't fit my lifestyle now … my future is with Gray. I feel it strongly and the kids… well. They always had you so … it works. Gotta run."

I want to slap her bit also… it's a relief to not fight with her. I knew it would come to this one day, in my heart was ready but it was still a surprise to see her so… detached from the moment. Like our Da.

"I will need those papers signed then those ones we wrote up when you and Johnny split remember? In case he tried to sue for them?" I suddenly remembered and I turned to the hallway stand and pulled open the drawer. They were under the phone book and I pulled them out, checking them quickly. "School and medical costs and things… I need to be their legal guardian so those bills don't fall to you."

She snatched them and turned to the last page, signing it with a flourish, then the other copy with the same disinterest in even reading it. I signed and gave her a copy to keep knowing she would lose it within days.

I had what I wanted though, watching her skip down to the waiting taxi …. Because the end of the street was too far for her massive butt …. as she gave away her most precious things for a lie of a relationship. I had the kids cold!

"What was that about?" Jack asked as I entered the living room, the little one asleep in his arms. I swear, he could not help but pick the baby up the moment I leave the room, such a nurturer.

"Rhiannon just signed away parental rights to the kids" I held up the paperwork "Glad this was ready to go in case her ex tried anything. Making me their legal guardian and making sure they were safe. Seems she think it is a good thing to do now Gray doesn't want kids. Just… give them away."

Jack stared at me for a moment or two then put the baby down on his blanket, the sleepyhead not even stirring as Jack abandoned him to come to me and gather me into his arms. Gods, it felt no ice. Not asking for comfort but actually just receiving it as he knew I wanted it. Needed it.

My sister had just given her children to me like pets or chattels. I felt such a deep anger and pan that she would chose a man over her offspring, that she would see this is her best option. But also … it was. They were better here, loved and safe. A routine, rules and love. Yes, I knew it would come to this one day but there was little celebration in my heart as I knew she would regret this once everything was said and done.

"So… what now?"

"Now I file this with my lawyer, make it legal as soon as possible and ensure she can't swan back in and swoop them up again. She made this choice, I am going to stick with it. They are mine now. She can have as much or as little as she wants to do with them but she will never screw theme up again." I say with anger "Not MY kids."

"Good" Jack nods as he rubs my back to soothe the anger "This is their home anyway."

I let my head move to one side so I can hear his heartbeat as he holds me and I felt my heart break as I find David in the doorway watching us. How long he was there is anyone's guess but clearly form his face long enough to get the gist of the conversation. Thank god thy came home now… not ten minutes earlier. Oh god … he must have seen the boxes and suitcases, must have worked it out with that blank stare.

"Davie" Jack says, seeing him as well and taking the lead "Your mama was here. She thinks you re happy here with Ianto and she wants what makes you happy. So … would you like this to officially be home? We can do that, make it all legal that this is your home and you are here with us. Right? You don't have to go anywhere or do anything you don't want to."

"I don't have to go with her and him?"

"No." I whisper "You can stay here forever."

His face lights up as he crows and pats his dog's side, leading her outside to throw a ball like it was just another conversation and I realise maybe it was just a conversation to him. This is already his home and it is now just officially so.

My kids.

.

.

.

I was asked about Jessie's skin tone. In my head he is a lovely hot chocolate. Not as dark as his mother due to the father being white... a lovely soft brown with deep hazel eyes and little tight curls on his head that will be dreads if Ianto does not keep them clipped close. Not pale milk coffee like Walter ... darker. Handsome and defnately black. Think the colouring of Dwayne Johnson The Rock. Lovely.


	36. made stronger

Jack

I know he is still mad but hiding it well. David went and told Mica who is a little more hurt than him, her face streaked with tears as she came to ask if it was true. Her mama didn't want her anymore.

Ianto is cuddling her as he croons that it's because she loves her that she has agreed to let her stay here. He is being such a good parental. Making Rhiannon still sound good in her children's eyes. I am personally so mad I could spit, but am holding it in.

She signed them away like a pink slip on a car.

I am pissed as well, knowing my brother is part of the reason for this. Didn't want kids. Christ almighty, he still is one with his demands for her to focus on him. I know this is a pattern that will end in tears and I am quietly alarmed now. Once the kids are playing happy outside with the dog and our little fella is asleep in his bassinette in sunlight I turn to Ianto "Ianto?"

"Hmmmmm?" he does not look up from the pastry he is rolling but is listening.

"Gray will encourage her to sell things next. Car, house… anything of worth. She will listen to him because he is very persuasive. He will encourage her to spend it all on a cruise or some holiday for the betterment of their relationship. While away on this he will dump her. It's not always the same way, but usually he gets drink and fucks someone else then tells her in a crying weepy way. She will either dump him then thinking she was the one to make the decision or she will try to forgive him and he will now have a free pass and so each time she catches him with someone else he will do the whole 'sex addiction' thing while eating through the money."

Ianto was now placing the pastry in the greased pan and I wondered what he was thinking, about to ask when he said "She will already be working on him too. She has nothing to sell ya know. Her money, what little she has is locked up with a pittance allowed each day. She has a shopping addiction ya see, wants a rich husband that can let her have sprees. Dreamed of it I think. Since Johnny, she went wild. She will want him to sell up and liquefy things for the same thing … playing. She will be devastated when he cheats as it is what Johnny does. She will leave him amid screaming and tears then want him back the next day. It will be a shit-show. I am glad they are out of it, want us to stay to of it too. I think we need to agree to that. We focus on us … they can burn in the fires of the hell they are creating."

Wow. He is angrier than I thought, his actions so precise as he pours the still warm apples from the pot into the pastry. Apple pie. Yum, my favourite. I know he is making it for me "Agreed Tiger. We can't let their poisonous relationship spill over into ours. I love my brother but … there comes a time when I have to let him sink or swim. I agree, it's now. Tough Love, right? I think it's time to draw a line."

"Me too" Ianto finally lets his shoulders relax and I am sorry he was afraid of an argument for a moment. Still work to do here. But damn, I am invested.

"I love you. This little bubble of joy here … I do not want either of them in here, breaking this apart. In a month… in a year … they will still be doing their own thing with the latest flame. We will still be strong and safe here together, right?" I admit "I don't see him ever changing. I love him but I would like to cleave his skull sometimes."

Ianto slides the pie onto the oven and straightens up, smiling at me softly "Well … we need some vanilla ice cream to have with this pie and I need to shake off what has happened. Want to take some screaming nutters to the store for me and get some things while I have a little time to think?"

To cry. I can see that in his face, he wants to cry without them knowing why. She has hurt him so deeply with this move and I curse my brother as I feel the cut too. Kissing him, holding him takes longer than I thought and finally I step back, smelling the pie.

"Better go, I want that still hot" I whisper as I kiss him again "Like you. Hot and spicy."

He shoves at me but I see the light back in his eyes and I feel an immense anger now. My brother was part of this pain, my own brother is a douche.

I am ashamed of him even as I feel some pride in my decision to let him go.

Ianto is right though … all that matters is here at home.


	37. i got an idea

– Ianto

Jack was quiet as he sat with the kids watching TV, the doorbell going making me feel slightly ill.

What now.

It was Lucia and her man, their soft smiles and little excited girl who ran inside calling out to Mimi who jumped from Jack's arms to run with her bestie into the back bedroom. No doubt to tell her what had happened with her mother.

Giles held some bottles of wine that made me feel pleased, nice to act like a Grup ya know. "Come in, please give me your coats. Alice no doubt dumped hers in the living room while moving through it like a freight train led by Mimi's caboose."

Lucia laughed softly, heading in and then making noises of delight when she found Jack had Jessie in his arms. I don't mind her having him, we are all a weird family now and although I do not want many people touching him while he is still so little I do not even give it a second thought as he hands over our child to her.

Giles follows me to the kitchen as I seek the wine corkscrew. He watched me getting down some wine glasses then steps forward to do the opening bit for me. I don't mind, he seems one of those people who needs to feel needed.

"Lucia and I were talking about going away for a little holiday when school holidays start next month. We had hoped…"

I swung to face him "Lovely. You two deserve some time away. Really focus on yourselves, as a couple. I was going to suggest to Jack that we go to my country house for the holidays but was worried about the visitation thing. If you two go for a little getaway I think Alice would be fine here with us for the duration. The kids would be so excited to have a holiday together."

"Seriously? What about Jack's work?" Giles asked.

"Jack is having some major restructuring at his place of work. He has some holiday time still, apparently the time off for the wedding didn't even make a dent in what they owe him and he has never thought to ask Lucia about taking Alice outside of their agreed days. Typical Jack… he does not think outside the box, ya know?"I laugh softly, loving my silly man.

"Yeah. I get it. He likes his routine and doesn't think outside of that.. Lu is sort of the same" Giles grinned "you know… the school holidays are two weeks… we could sort of …"

"…Come to us for the last week?" I blurted out "You know … you could. It's a big place room … for you two to come, spend a night or two before going home with Alice. Give us all a chance to be a family, show the kids that Grups can all get along."

"Really?" Giles seems unable to understand the offer so I walk out into the main room where Jack is with Lucia and Jessie, David clearly followed the other kids.

"Listen … school holidays starting soon. I have a holiday house out in the country, a sweet little place for us to go. I was just talking with Giles who said he wanted to take Lucia for a little romantic holiday so we can take Alice with us. Then, the second week, they come to us and spend a day or two with us… then they can go home with Alice for a few quiet days before school starts again!" I explain calmly "What do you think Cariad? One big family."

Lucia is looking at me like I am insane and I stare as my lover who finally asks "Do we have room for everyone Tiger?"

"Yes. There are enough beds for everyone. But … We can take the tents and the kids can have a camping trip in the back yard if they want… or if it's cold they can use the old house bus and pretend they are hippies or something" I am getting excited now "It's a broken down old bus that was totally refurbished before the engine blew and stuff the entire idea. Owen's of course. I felt sorry for him and let him park it there while he found another motor. Never did. Another flash in the pan, believe me. Owen is big on those."

Jack is laughing softly as he nods, knowing Owen by now and Lucia finally speaks "Well .. that… really? A whole week?"

"Yes, school gets out on the Friday… we pick the kids up and go. You guys do your thing, come to us on the …ah…Monday or Tuesday of the following week? Stay a few days and then go home for some quiet settling down before school starts again" I nod and she smiles as she agrees, not the least bit worried and it makes me feel good to see that she trusts us with her baby. I have always loved my niece and nephew but Jessie… well … he is something else. Only a few months old but… mine. I totally get the whole 'kill for them' mentality.

So happy that I am scared.

I don't want to lose this.


	38. a list to be ticked off

\- Jack

I was not sure how to handle Ianto's idea. The thought of a little holiday was great but Giles… I don't know. I mean, it's not like he took her from me or anything, not like I want her back it's just… this man is sleeping with my ex. He is raising my daughter who called him Daddy the other day without blinking and he responded immediately.

I don't know if I can be as big of a person as Ianto is.

Still … I am excited about this holiday. I didn't know he had a second house and he has explained to me that it was his father's place. Apparently Ianto purchased it, the money used by his father to regain his life after his release from prison. Not dead. I had a feeling the way he is talking that he isn't. Nope. Released about ten years back and Ianto did this one thing to please his sister. Purchased the run down house that his father had inherited from some uncle or something. Like a hunting lodge or something. Now I am REALLY interested.

We drive up a long driveway and around a large plantation of trees…sorry… they call them a copse here right? It is exactly what I hoped it would be. Like a scout den or a meeting lodge, it is a large hall sitting there. Like a barn. We come to a stop and Ianto turned to the kids all sitting in the back with wide eyes, still in their uniforms.

"Right, first thing you do is pick a room … then you get out of those good things before you wreak them. I packed old clothes for you, no need to go mad here. Both girls… pants OK? I know once you see the obstacle course you will clamber all over it like nutters, just remember it is old and some things may not be…. And there they go." Ianto sighed, watching them explode to race off still in uniform and he turned to me with a soft smile "Cariad, care to round them back up while I open the place up? Get them back here to carry their own bags in? We need to start as we mean to go on. This is a holiday, but I am not their servant."

"Sure Tiger" I respond, feeling light and airy as I breath the good air.

I walk around the back to find the obstacle course and it was built to last but I can see some ropes and things have perished. "David, no bud, hop down from there. That rope will not hold you."

"Awwwww!"

"Tell you what, once you have changed and unpacked we will go over this and see what is needed to fix it up. Tomorrow we can go into the village to see if they have a hardware store and get some supplies. This can be a project, just you and me" I offer and I see something in his face. Shock. Really? He's not had someone spend time with him like this? Well … I know Ianto does but his is more of an academic bent.

"Really? Can we?" David is in front of me now, his hands clasped tighter jiggling on the balls of his feet and for the first time I see Ianto I him.

"I know the girls will want to check out the garden and maybe help Ianto with the massive task of unpacking. I think we need to protect them from this, don't want one to fall and hurt themselves clambering about. I think we need to act fast to secure it and fix it up. It's what they need us to do. As oldest, you are sort of in charge right?" I nod, remembering Ianto's whisper that the boy didn't' feel part of the team, didn't feel important.

David turned to look back at the course and nodded "Rope. First thing is rope, that climbing net looks buggered too. I think we can get a new one. If we have enough money."

That bit on the end … that was his mother's voice. This lad used to being let down gently with a budget. I knew this was something that the two kids had learned and struggled with so I opened my wallet as his eyes widened and I pulled to four large notes "Here. Think two hundred will cover it? Here, why don't you put that in your pocket. You can be my treasurer."

He has never seen money like that let alone touched it. I feel sad now, an amount that means nothing to me is something he holds in both hands while staring at mutely. I now know every birthday and Christmas gift must include some. It's something he understands, it's important to him.

We head around to find the girls pulling their bags steadfastly towards the front doors that are folded back, French style. Nice.

Ianto is inside, David's bag and one of mine left out. Sweet… he left one out so we could carry them in together, so David could again feel a connection with me. Ianto is good at this parenting thing, all those books maybe? Or all those things he missed himself?

I find him in the kitchen unpacking the kettle as he has clearly decided a cuppa beats unpacking.

Agreed.

"Babe?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Pocket money."

"What, gonna make me a kept man with an allowance? For pretty things? Lingerie?" He turns to face me with a raised eyebrow, that soft smile so kissable. God, I love him so much I feel a hitch in my breath.

"Well … I could, but I like to wear the night gowns" I laugh then clarify "The kids. Maybe we should implement pocket money. Help them budget, learn how to haggle as car boot sales … that sort of thing. Also … I think I don't ask for things as they are used to being told no, we can't afford it. So … they can have their own, save it up, spend it any way they want… you know? A bit of independence. Feeling grown up? I think David needs that."

"Just when I think you can't get any cleverer" Ianto purred as he came over to me and took my face in his hands, the kiss divine and I wonder where our bedroom is as he starts to rub his nose gently against mine "Down boy. Go make sure they are changed, I will make the cuppa. Got your coffee plunger with me until we can get a coffee machine out here."

Oooooo.

.

.

.

I know I am jumping time, yes the little bub is four months old now… making this relationship about six months? There is so much to get out, so much of this story already in my head that I felt the need to move this relationship ahead sometimes.


	39. words and worth

\- Ianto

I was right. The kids all wanted to bunk in together when they saw the bunk room that could sleep eight people. I knew that would. This was once a backpacker's. Hikers rented it out for groups. So we have the eight bunk bed dormitory. Then we have the four double rooms for some privacy, then there is a single room and the kitchen. A wet room and the large main area which is great for if it's raining. The kids can do whatever they want. I can't wait to show them the stream. I can see them hunting imaginary things.

I love this place, did the moment I saw it. Man, I remember the anger at seeing that my dad had this, didn't bloody deserve it and clearly didn't appreciate it. Old Uncle Marvin. Man, he was weird. But this was one of his rental properties he had. My dad still lives in one of the other ones. I know it. Will NEVER visit and if he comes near me and my kids I will fucking pummel him.

Jack is watching me as I make the pizza and I know he is dying to ask me something so I slide it towards the pizza oven I installed a couple of years ago, the one in there almost ready to come out, then I sit down with him.

"Are you happy?"

OK. Not the one I expected but I will go with it "Yes. Comfortably so."

"Good. Good, me too" he smiles at me in that way that always makes me want to shag in there on the table. Sexy bastard.

"Why?"

"You are quiet."

"Thinking of me Da. Thinking that I will crucify him if he tries to get in contact with me. Us. The kids. Thinking … this place is something we NEVER knew about and it sort of chaffs my balls that he has had this for so long before he decided to comment on it. Rhiannon found out, that he had inherited all the rental properties that he was scrapping money from despite her and me having to find money for his bloody court cases regarding his release … well… Rhiannon helped, I just got squeezed by my sister's tears on a deep level. She convinced her father (I don't think of him as mine anymore, he is just the murder that killed my mama) to sell one so he could have money on his release from prison. It took her some doing to convince me to buy this place. Somewhere we came as little ones, our Mama hugging her Uncle Marvin with delight, their laughter as we kids camped for them in the back yard, climbing on the obstacle course. She wanted the money for Da. Well … most of it. I know she took some for herself as there were some arguments back and forth I stayed out of. She was the agent, she did it all so I didn't not have to acknowledge him. I was thinking … why was he such a shitty man? I don't feel an ounce to a need to get drunk and beat you, beat our kids. I do not feel the need to spend all my money on booze and whores, then come home and smash the meal cooked for me against the wall. I don't get it at all. All the love we had for him, the hopes that this night would be the night he came home to love us. So rare, so rare those times, remember each one vividly. Rhiannon seems to ONLY remember those. I wonder…"

"If she is cut from the same cloth?" Jack is perceptive.

"I know she has hit them. I know I hit her. Just the one time ... she pushed me so hard and then Mimi came to her crying while we were mid argument and about Da … she was only three. Not even, I think her third birthday was a couple of months later. Rhiannon back handed her into the wall right in front of me and… god. I slapped my sister so hard my hand tingled. I felt sick. Physically sick but … she hurt Mimi and… I could not let that go. That's when I really amped up the custody thong for the kids. The useless lump didn't care, never there. Already whoring around. Just like out Da."

"They will not have that life" he assures me, reaching for my hand and the warmth of his fingers as they slide between mine is so comforting "We will give them the life we never had. Be the caring parents we wanted to have. OK? We know all the wrong ways to do it. We will not be our parents. We will be their parents. The ones they need us to be."

"Don't leave me" I blurt before I can stop it and I am a little horrified at this. God, only been together less than six months and I am making these demands on him "Sorry. I … sorry…"

He kisses me and the comfort eases my horror. I cannot believe I said that. God, what if I scare him off? I mean … kids, instant family … I am a demanding cow. He looks into my face as his fingers strum the hair from my frown, much as he did in the hospital that first day we met.

"I can't leave you. You have my heart in your pocket and without you I will die" he whispers, my heart stopping as he looks into my eyes so deeply that I am freefalling "I love you Ianto, like I have never loved before. I can't leave you … I would die. I know I would. I am scared too. Scared you will see through me, find a fault, pull a loose thread and unravel me… I don't' ever want to go back to the life I have before you … it's all so bland back there."

"Jack…" Me… a wordsworth… stuck for a reply. Luckily Jack has the perfect one.

"Marry me"


	40. Yes?

– Jack

Too soon? His face is so…still. Too soon, right? I've blown it. Oh god.

"Oh Cariad" he seems to sigh, deflating in the chair and I know I've blown it. "Yes please."

"What?"

"Yes. I will marry you, ya silly man" he is laughing now and I feel that familiar swoop and dive as my heart corrects it's falling motion to soar again. Lifted up with his love, the heat from him resetting me to dancing in in the clouds again.

"Now?" I demand "tonight. Yesterday… always. yes?"

"Stop it" he scolded, his laughter shooing his joy as well "I will marry you wherever, when ever. Just … please let me pick the colours. Please… I do NOT want this wedding to be like the last one we were at."

I am on my feet with him in my arms dancing, twirling him around the room as I feel giddy and silly and girly. God, I want a ring. Does he? Should we get engagement rings? Is that too girly for him? I want one. I will wear one if he doesn't want one… I want a ring. I want something giggly and shiny.

"Tomorrow" he whispers in my ear so gently "There is a local jewellery designer. A real artist. Tomorrow we will go see about rings. A set each, OK?"

There he is again … reading my mind so easily. Yes. I want rings. I know mine will be more feminine than his, his likely plain bands or something but I want the girly stuff. I … I want diamonds. Ooooo, maybe a ruby or sapphire? Is that allowed on engagement and wedding sets?

"Jack"

His voice pulls me to the now. His face gentle and serene as his hands squeeze my bum "My pizza is gonna burn."

It smells divine and I watch him slide it out to sit with the other one that is cooling, the third one now in. We are gonna eat like kings! A pizza oven. He really did spend money in this place. Seems weird, something from his father he hates, he has spent money on it, clearly is fond of it. Also … I feel he came here as a little one but not with his father. His uncle?

Ianto it cutting the two completed pizzas and calling out, the ravaging horde descending with yelling, shouting and arms flying. A cast whacking the table and a curse word he pretends he didn't hear from the young man and I wink to show him I did hear bit will let it slide. Men swear sometimes. I will let him have that, the fear in his eyes enough to tell me punishments come thick and fast form his mama.

Thank god it will come off next week, poor kid. It's been torture for him, especially with the first one coming off only to have a second go on as the break had not healed enough. Ianto had been angry, silently angry and had quietly asked David when we got to the car if his mama had yanked on his arm at all, the child shrugging as he slipped away.

I ws getting more of a picture of this family every day and my love for him grew, as did it for these children who were as broken as him. Her? Gray deserved her!

We are soon eating and I glance at Ianto who is feeding the little man, the bottle almost empty as Ianto lovingly sings something under his breath, the little hand reaching for his face all grabby and full of love too. Man, he is so handsome. Only one slice of pizza though, the crust still on the plate.

"Tomorrow… we will need a list" David says around his pizza, then glances at Ianto and clears his mouth. Good lad, I didn't have to scold there, neither did Ianto who looked away again. My conversation. Thanks love.

"Yes, I agree. We will checkout the hardware store. Me and Ianto also have an artist to visit so … we can see if there is a park or maybe a move theatre or something with matinees on. School holidays, bound to be a daytime movie."

I have just offered them Mecca. Their faces full of glee as they start to talk at once, wow. Popcorn? Wow. Sweets and apparently my daughter might need another pair of pants. Her mama only packed one pair and she is now seeing that this week is gonna be one without dresses or skirts if they are to have fun..

"Sounds like a brilliant idea" Ianto agreed with the kids "We will do the hardware store, have lunch at the diner then you can do the movie while Jack and I do our thing … then we can all go to the supermarket for some food to take home and the clothing store is right next door. A charity shop too ... might find something to fiddle with in there."

"Do our thing" I waggle my eyebrows and he laughs as he shoves at me, the hidden cheekiness something we both enjoy.

Behave myself or the 'Thing' does not come out to play" he murmurs in my ear as he rises to get the last pizza out, my laughter spontaneous as he adds a soft bum pat while sliding past my chair.

So cheeky.

"Daddy?"

"Yes love?" I smile at my Alice.

"Can we have a story at bedtime?"

Shit. We didn't bring books. Right? I am sitting there panicking when David saves me. Good wingman this one "We have books in the room. Hardy Boys … whatever that is."

Relief. Yes. Good. Great books, I know them and I know this week will be fin…fun…fun.

And no T-Bird to take away.


	41. no time limit on love

\- Ianto

The kids are at the movies, some animated thing they have all seen but are happy to see again. The ice cream is slowly melting in the back of the SUV as I scold myself for not having remembered the chiller bags.

"So… this is what we have for… larger fingers" the man behind the counter is nice, a little old fashioned as he seems slightly uncomfortable with Jack who is clearly camping for the poor man as he feels the discomfort coming off him in waves now.

Jack seized a huge wedding set. Engagement, wedding and eternity. The rings look like a weird decoder ring, like… maybe you can save planets with the ring pointed at an alien that epoxies from the death ray that your life force…

"I like this one"

I turn to find he had actually finally got serious, done scaring the poor man and is now looking at a nice set that is pain bands that all fit together, the first one has a single red stone, the middle one has two diamonds and the eternity ring has a blue sapphire. The gold bands are engraved with little markings and look amazingly cute.

"Wow" I find my voice "I like it. Do you have two sets?"

"No, they are all individual. I do have one similar but, as you can see the stones are different colours and the bands are rose gold not plain god." The man placed down the set. The inner and outer bands had a diamond, the middle one had the sapphire and ruby. Same but not.

"Perfect" Jack says as he leans in "see? One for Alice, two for Mimi and Dave, one for Jessie. Like… our four children in the stones!"

"Well … just like that?" I ask with surprise.

"You don't like them? You know … we can keep looking if you…"

I find myself kissing him. There in the store in front of the polite old man I am snogging my boyfriend…hehe I mean… I think … my fiancé? Really? Wait… is this real?

"What's wrong?" he asks as he strokes my face that way he does "What are you thinking?"

"Not six months yet … not even five months and … are we getting married? I mean…"

"Hey … these are just the first part. Come on … engagement. We can go as fast or as slow as you want for the next part but … I want this first bit now. I want to be owned. To belong to you. I want people to see this on my finger and know someone holds my heart, I want our rings to match so … when we stand in the supermarket arguing over wine we match."

"Jack" I find myself giddy "We will NEVER argue over wine. We will get both."

Jack's laugher is loud, his head tipped back and I am sooo in love. My god .,. it is almost like an ache and I feel a sudden fear in the thought of losing him somehow.

"Let's put them on now" I blurt out as I feel almost frantic with the need to be his "Come on. Marry me. I pay for yours and you pay for mine and…and… now. I love you, it is that simple right? Come on … I wanna belong to you too."

The rings fit. Like… they were supposed to. The plain gold look so good on my pale skin and as I slide the rose gold onto Jack's I look up onto his eyes to see tears as he let me. Then another kiss to horrify the poor man.

"Congratulations" the old man claps, calling out and another man comes down the stairs. This man is older, delicate and refined. I find myself rushing to offer my arm to him and he looks at my suit with interest then settles at the counter next to his partner who tells him we just purchased the wedding sets for one another.

"Wonderful. Well … see? Some DO marry" the older man said happily "I still say we should."

"What would people say" the younger huffed.

"Thank god they are finally admitting it!" the older one laughed "they all know we are lovers. Look at us. Almost fifty years together … come on. Look at them, could have been us if the world now existed then."

"You know … love doesn't have a time limit" Jack councils them with that wide grin of his "it's eternal."

"You softie" I am so smitten and I know I am blushing as he winks at me.

"Come on love, let's go find those kids." Jack says as he reaches for the little capsule and for the first time the men see Jessie, still asleep in his tiny capsule.

"Oh my god! A baby!" they gush as they rush to see, both so excited.

"This is Jessie, his mama died and we were… well … she ws my ex. He was not mine but… I guess she knew I would be the best choice for this one so … here we are." I laugh "Jack has a daughter from a previous relationship and I also just got custody of my sister's two kids. Seems like time really does its own thing. For someone who thought he would be a lonely old shrew … look at me. A Few months and I am engaged, a Taddy and so... so … real."

"Real?" Jack repeats as he pulls me close "In these arms nothing has been so real Tiger."

And to my surprise… I don't even blush.


	42. goof morning

\- Jack

He is asleep.

We had a busy afternoon with the kids and the sweets for the movie theatre thrumming in their blood like some elixir of life. Now, we are all abed and my lover is asleep.

I watch his eyelashes flutter against those cheekbones, dreaming of something. Me? I hope so, his mouth turning at the corners as he dreams of something funny. Yeah. Definitely me.

He is naked, something new. He always shimmies back into PJs after some 'connecting' as he calls it. Tonight I think I wreaked him. Well … we are both stuffed really.

The first ropes are replaced on the course, David measuring them perfectly. The weight was unexpected as I pulled each length through the traces and couplings. My shoulder muscles were screaming by bedtime and the massage Ianto gave me after the kids were asleep was…well… tantric.

This place is like another world. Our cares are gone, the world outside the walls of this bubble do not exist anymore. Here. In this moment we are so damned happy and his face reflects that as he sees to me like a pro. Then, lowering himself onto the only still hard muscle in my entire body had been exciting too, me finally rolling us so I could up the tempo while he laughed softly knowing full well he had been going to damned slow. Tease.

Now he is asleep.

Naked and satisfied. In me. I am enough. I please him. Feels good. I worry if he is warm enough and pull the covers over him more as he grunts and moves against me, his dick sliding against my leg as his leg moves to carelessly slide over mine, clinging closer. I pull him tighter into my arms and feel his breath on my shoulder now as he fits into my armpit like a perfect lover does.

Handsome.

God, I am afraid of losing this.

I never knew love could ache like this.

.

.

.

I am woken by laughter and roll to find my daughter on the bed and Ianto laughing along with her. Christ, he's naked. I turn and se he has slid into his PJ bottoms quickly, my own now being shoved at me as he raises to seize my daughter and swing her around, kissing her face with pure love.

"I will start breakfast since apparently these horrible things managed to get out of their rooms. We will have to lock them on next time. Fancy, clever enough to turn door knobs" he says and she laughs, her head thrown back as he tickles her then they leave the room, the warmth still in the blankets with me.

I roll to hug his pillow for a moment, breathe him in and I see the empty bottle by the bed. Seems Jessie woke in the might for his feed and I didn't even hear him. I must have been more tired than I thought and I am sorry I missed it. I try to be supportive as much as I can there. Bummer.

I get my robe on and gather up the bottle, the used bib and the blankie dropped in the night in the hallway. Awwww… little ducky. I imagine little hands clinging to it half asleep and grizzly.

By the time I get out to the kitchen the breakfast is underway and all three kids are arguing softly amongst themselves as they decided what plates they want. Apparently it's a thing… the plates. I watched it at Ianto's too and Alice had joined in.

"You have the parrot yesterday, it's my turn." Mimi demands.

"No … it was Alice yesterday. Had the lion!" Davie snaps back.

"Maybe we need to go to that charity shop and peruse their crockery for some special pieces so you can all choose your own plate!" I say with annoyance and the table goes silent as I seem to have offered another trip into the village where the sweets nod ice-cream lives.

"Cariad… you walked into tht one without any provocation at all" Ianto laughed as he turns from the stove to look at me with adoration. Oh My God. Still naked on the top, just the apron on ... I can see the fuzzy chest hair over the top of the apron's bib.

"How do you get away with that!" I blurt out "So sexy first thing and me not even showered yet!"

"Slowpoke" he winked, turning back "I do like the idea though. Maybe a little one for Jessie too?"

I nod and then see the missing one. "Where is he?"

"Still asleep. Little bugger's routine is all messed up. I have the baby monitor here, he is starting to do that snuffling thing when he is almost awake. Another ten minutes I think." Ianto is so calm, so self assured in this role as Taddy, lover… friend.

How did I get so lucky.

I go to get my son.


	43. ripples in the water

\- Ianto

I am weeding the poor garden as I try to imagine what it might look like with the plants I got in the village.

The trip in was fun, Jack silly and not only did we get some eclectic things for the place, we also got some good clothes for the kids. Well … good OLD things. Things that are well worn and pre-loved. No worries now if they rip something, get paint on it or lose a piece in the undergrowth. I did not release they were so worried until they saw the clothing area.

I would never punish them like she would. They still have to get that bit sorted in their heads. No hitting here. I am thinking about this and the fact my two girls are currently painting one of the out sheds with bright colours … not both with the same colour and only a high as they can reach and it is not alarming me as I thought maybe it should. So what. Just a shed and their clothes are old… hats on their head to cover their hair… Jack is good at keeping them busy while he and David are sorting out the net over the sandpit area.

I feel a shadow and look up expecting it to be Jack or maybe townsfolk come to ask something but know the moment I see them what they are. A childhood full of that expression tells me and I rise to stare them down "Hello. Please… come inside and let me wash up before you tell me what she has done now."

"Sorry?" the woman asks with surprise "Are you Mister Ianto Jones?"

"Yes. And you are here about me sister. Rhiannon" I nod and lead them inside, checking out the window where the kids are all still busy. Jack looks over and he sees the two in the window with me then his smile slips momentarily, then he says seething to David who nods and keeps raking the sand like it's one of those Japanese gardens.

Jack comes in and I brew a cuppa, then sit. The two now seemingly perplexed and I motion for them to begin. The man speaks.

"Mister Jones… we got a phone call last night…"

"Three" I correct. "It was three. The first one a hang up. The second one just some ambient noise then the third one had shouting and arguing the background."

"Yeeeeeees" the woman is staring at me. "But one and two were the other way around."

"Did you show ID?" Jack asked calmly "Who are you?"

They identify themselves as Heddlu and show him their badges, unaware that he is a superior officer sitting there watching with interest.

"Right. So … your people responded and found me sister all dishevelled and upset, him too." I sighed. "A domestic."

"Yes. We have taken her husband away, held him overnight and…"

"Why?" I sigh again, now exasperated "You did believe her. Damn it. Wait… ah. She is using Harkness now, right? Right. Now. Before you tell me about the woman's refuge you offered, the help she needs and the horrible man please let me tell you how it went. She had blood on her, crying, torn clothing. He looked confused, also dishevelled and likely bleeding. You took him away, charged him with domestic violence while she wept and told you how she can't leave the house, she had kids and nowhere to go. You are applying today for an order against him so he can't go to the house or approach her. She is safe with her little babies until the court case with that s he home and you have banged him up for being an abusive husband. Right?"

They blink slowly. Then nod.

"Right. She had no marks on her, just blood. He had blood and marks. It never occurred to you that she was the aggressor, not him? Calls from her cell phone.. so she is the victim. His house, so … now he can't go to his own home. The kids? Her babies? Those out there in my custody because of her violent streak. She hits her men. Beats them. All of them. SHE has orders on her. Her known name she is mostly under is Rhiannon Davies. Nee Jones. She is not long married to the poor bastard she beat around the head last night. Go look at him in the morning light, probably blackening up now. The bruising will be starting to come out. Go look at her pristine skin and her split knuckles and tell yourselves you just made a mistake. Everyone does. My sister … like me Da. Violent and cruel. The night he beat our mother to death she tried to call for help three times. Just like that. Now she does … like it's ritual or something. Only.. she is the one attacking, not being attacked. I tried to get her counselling for it, the horror of seeing our mother beaten to death does things to our heads, even now all these years later. We were just little babies ourselves back then ya see. Go look, talk to him and get his side for a change. His house. She has done this so she can stay there and he can't. An argument about money, where to eat tea or even something as silly as the way a waitress looked at him … I am telling you now. Gray did not hit her, she hit him."

"Wow" Jack says softly as he looks at me "My parents are going to have a conniption if they come back to find her in their house and not Gray. They have never even met her, a stranger given the keys to their house by local Heddlu?"

"Well … talk to the Heddlu. Apparently they can issue ownership of properties without a second thought." I smile, then turn to hem "Did you get that? The house? Not his. This is my fiancé, Gray's brother. Yeah… I know. Cliché right? Falling in love at the wedding of our siblings? Only … I do not hit. I hate violence. So. The house she is now settled into nicely is not his. Or hers. It belongs to the parents who are overseas on holiday and Gray is supposed to be watering the plants. Essentially .. my sister is squatting. Right? And you gave her the keys?"

"Shit" the woman rose with open alarm "Let's go Gordie."

"Ah.. thanks got your time Mister Jones" Gordie spluttered as he turned to follow his partner and Jack snorted softly.

"Wow. Like a soap opera or something .. just need some cool instrumental music."

Yep.

Something foreboding like the Psycho stabbing scene or Jaws.

Yeah. Jaws.

That's me sister's theme.


	44. time to get a backbone

– Jack

"No I will not" I am fed up with this and am wanting to end the phone call but each time I try Gray cries again. He has been on the phone for almost half an hour weeping to me that she has taken his manhood along with his money.

"What can I say… you made your bed… no wait. That's mum and dad's bed you are fucking her in right?" I finally snap and I hate when I do but he pushes and pushes…. Ianto's hand on the middle of my back, gently pushing as well but this is not a negative shove, more of a calming move forward… comfort. "Look Gray. I am sorry but you are a big boy now. Pull on your big boy pants and get on with it. Come on … you knew she was dynamite the moment you saw her. I can't help it if she has a short fuse. Maybe… maybe some couples counselling might help. Maybe she can get some help for the pain she is in that makes her erupt. Yeah? If she can see the reason for it, maybe she can let it go?"

He loves her. He needs her. Her tits are so …

"GRAY! Come on… that's enough." I am angry now, Ianto's arms snaking around my waist as he plasters himself against my back and I feel like he is being my pine. My shiny spine as I feel able to say no to my little brother for the first time in my life. His tears are not turning my gut, his demands and begging does not make my heart ache. No. This time I am in a place where I am more important to me. Huh. Look at that. I am important to me. Myself I never knew I wasn't. I did right? Put me second to him. I should see myself as not owing him something for being weaker, younger and the baby. My god. My god I am so… stupid. My parents enable him and so do I … no more. "Gray. I am hanging up now. I gave you the family lawyer's number which you should know by heart. I told you how to get her out of the house and I will NOT ring Dad and tell him. You have to do tht. They need to know, need to come home and you have to face them."

Besides. I can't wait to show them Ianto.

He is doing the sobbing thing, out of breath … the cant' talk tactic that always works for mum. But for me though and I hang up on him, tiring in those arms to find a kiss.

"Has she contacted you?" I ask.

"Nope. Won't until tonight. Will call later when we are all abed … crying … will try to make out it just happened and need some help as she is so alone and afraid. Of course… she thinks I am a fool. Nope. Nothing here, not her personal bank anymore. The band s tuning up. Sink or swim. This time I think she can fucking drown. Nope.. not letting her on my door."

I love the titanic inference and I kiss him knowing he is right. This is the time to take a stand, plant out feet and declare a line under this bullshit. They are grown adults and this is not the first time they have been utter bloody idiots. I have my own life to live, my own family to enjoy and by god I intend to focus on me. Mine. Ianto.

"What are you thinking" Ianto whispers one of my favourite questions at me for a change and it feels nice too, that someone wants to hear my thoughts mad as they are.

"That they can fall into a huge volcano and burn alive" I reply "I am too bust being comforted by the sound of the sea."

"Oh. The sea. Waves, am I?"

"Yeah. Your breathing is soothing … I find myself begging for time with you, I want to breathe your air" I smile, not caring if I sound silly to this man who does not care either. His smile soft as he settles against me, his face in the crook of my neck as he sniffles in.

"Where are the kids?" I ask as I rub those strong shoulders that are ready to take on the weight of my family as much as his own.

"Painting was so boring. They are pricking the blackberries at the back of the yard. Eating most of them. I left out snacks and such for when they return with the mush in their buckets" he whispers, the warm breath so soothing "I love you Jack."

"Oh Ianto … let's stay here forever. I don't wanna go back and face my parents, look at him and watch the train wreak about to crash slovenly through the cosmos" I plead.

"Wasn't that something bout big boy pants I heard a few minutes ago?" he laughs "come on. I will starch them for you."

"Oh Tiger … Touché" I laugh as I take a long, deep kiss for strength.

He's right.

I'm a big boy too. Like him.


	45. lets just breathe

\- Ianto

Jack's parents are flying back engaged. I was sure he would call the holiday off and go back to meet them but I was pleasantly surprised when he told me he was not.

Nope.

I am watching him with the kids, sitting on the lawn as they have a little picnic and I feel a comfort there. My family is there. Look at that. Jessie on the blanket kicking his little legs as he enjoys some vitamin D. Mimi and Davey sitting with Alice as they three chew their food carefully, not wanting to seem too keen as Jack tells them he might hep them with a tree house over the next few days.

I seem to be on the sidelines and then a little face turned to find me a little gummy smile and I am walking again, the scene out of a Rockwell picture now calling for me to be in it too.

"Hello dumpling. Look at you … almost out of your onesie" I croon and a hand pats my bum lovingly as Jack reaches over the space between us.

Cheeky.

"Uncle? Can we do that?"

"Pat my bum?

Giggles.

"Have a tree house in the big Oak in the coener over there?" David asks, pointing and I look over, nodding my agreement.

"Uncle Owen and Aunty Toshi are coming out this afternoon to bring some more paint. Maybe he would like to help you with that. Not that good at it but he does like to hold nails and look like he is busy" I smile as I kiss my boy's head.

Hopefully Owen will take the cast off too. I think it is really overdone now and David is using the hand, motion in his arm causes no pain. I think it is just cumbersome to him at this point.

"When does the plane get in?" I ask gently.

"Around now, maybe half an hour, depends if they were delayed at the airport before departure" Jack tells me, smiling as he knows I caught him checking his watch.

"Don't worry. They are Grups, can get themselves home, check the damage… meet the daughter-in-law.. have a cow" I soothe "They should have asked you in the first place. They only asked him out of pity. Him and his 'burning down the house to kill a spider' attitude."

"I know. Still … I do feel responsible or him. He is my baby brother" he sighs.

"Funny isn't it. I am HER baby brother but she never felt anything like that for me" I flop back and find a sandwich being thrust at me by Alice. Sweet child. A feeder like her Dad. Cucumber. I eat it as I consider the things we have to face next, his parents… Rhiannon and Gray.. us. I have another sandwich, this on a fish paste that is not too bad. Jack's favourite filling, other than cheese and raspberry jam. One of those next. Suddenly I realise I have eaten five sandwich slices and I sit up, looking at the plate and some is still there.

I know it's silly but… I hate an empty plate. It's OK at the end of the meal when we are all full but… the thought of the kids hungry really upsets me. I NEVER want them to feel that hunger. Something in your belly eating your guts trying to get out. I never want them to know that pain.

"Slice of apple Tiger?" Jack is cutting it into pieces for the kids and I take a slice, the sweet juicy meat of mine soothing and cleansing the palate as I flop back again, Jessie cooing as he examines his on gingers with intensity.

"Enjoy those fingers. Once they are getting into everything they are going to get you in a lot of trouble mister" I whisper to him and he gives me a gummy smile again. Cheeky.

Jack's phone is ringing in the house, his ringtone is a Gaga song but he is ignoring it as he talks to David about the tree house.

I respect his decision as it is one I support by doing the same with my sibling too. Their circus. Their pile of elephant shit right? Not cleaning that up.

"What are you thinking? Smiling like that?" he asks and I consider something banal but know I can never lie to him.

"That elephant shit must really stink" I reply and he stares at me with interest, then he get sit. Grinning as he leans back and snorts.

"Flying moneys are evacuating as we speak?"

"Hmmmm"

It's a glorious day, warm and serene. Birdsong and the buzz of busy bees as we enjoy our picnic, the smell of freshly cut grass and the roses by the back door is heady. I didn't even know I was falling asleep until I was woken by fingers stroking my face, that handsome face blocking the sun so when I open my eyes it was not too bright.

"OK Tiger?" he whispers, his ring glinting in the light.

"As long as you are here, it's all good" I reply honestly, tilting my head to kiss those fingers and he smiles, leaning in for a good kiss.

Children are hooting and we are all happy.

Here in our world.


	46. incoming

\- Jack

The crunch of gravel as the vehicle came up the drive was the first indication that we had visitors and Ianto's face became hard. He glanced at me, then the kids which got ushered inside for a treat. He was letting me be the first line of defence and I felt a swell in my chest at this.

Rhiannon slid from the back seat of the vehicle, her hair tired back and dark glasses that Audrey Hepburn would have killed for, but looked a bit blowfly-ish on her. Then the other door opened and I saw my mother getting out.

Fuck.

Don't' tell me she managed to suck them into her … Gray got out the other side with a grimace as Dad got out of the driver's side and I knew a shitstorm was developing. Oh great. My parents. The Great Enablers. Their faces solemn as they reach to help her from the vehicle with looks of adoration. Yep. Suckers.

"Hey there" I call as I start to walk towards them and Gray can't help himself.

"You ARE here. Rhia said you were probably hiding out here" he yelled back.

"Hiding… no. It's school holidays, the kids are on vacation" I replied, enjoying the looks of alarm. Yep, didn't even know it was school holidays. Ah. Thought the kids would be at school? Me here alone? Ah. Not me. Not my place. Right. Ianto's cell phone. He did say she was good at low jacking things.

"Come on in" I try for merry to combat their solemn "Ianto will be pleased to see you. So will the kids."

Again her furtive look and I knew she hadn't told my parentals about them. Neither had Gray as he looked shifty. Interesting. Very interesting. She thought they would not be here, would try to palm them off as Ianto's? Well … technically they are.

Ianto was at the window and he disappears as we get close to the house, then hell breaks loose as David erupts from the door "MAMA!"

Rhiannon pales, stopping to let her son hug her as he talks ten to the dozen about the great time he's having with the uncles. "You know… I really should call them something else. They are more than just uncles. Now I live with them … Uncle Ianto is sort of my Tad now."

"David" Ianto barks from the doorway. "Let your poor mother breath. Come now, you can get the cups and saucers out, the cool set you chose."

As my parents pass me my father hooks me close and hisses "That's her child?"

"Two, but she abandoned them" I hiss back with a glee I never felt before sooo much payback about to happen "gray told her he didn't want kids so she dumped them on Ianto, signed away parental rights and everything. Alice is here too … so … four Grandkids, counting the little boy me and Ianto have just adopted."

My father stops dead, his face unreadable as he repeats "you… and Ianto."

"Yeah" I raise my hand to flash the engagement band "We're getting married."

My father frowns "Is this a joke? What is wrong with you kids!"

"Cariad, give him his bottle would you my love" Ianto shoves Jessie at me, frantic to make a good impression as he rushed back to the kitchen and I click my tongue at my little man who smiles at me as per usual.

"This is Jessie" I say as I croon "Isn't he gorgeous? Yeah? You are! Daddy loves you… yeah."

My mother is suddenly engaged, making noises as she reaches for him and I don't' think Ianto would mind as I hand our son off. Soon my mother is expertly feeding my son with one hand while still smoothing the table cloth with the other. Her eyes flicking around the place with interest. Rhiannon has shot into the kitchen, no doubt to have a begging session.

"This is Ianto's holiday place. Lucia and her fella are coming in a couple of days to stay too, then take Alice home for the end of school holidays" I say conversationally to my mother "the other two will miss her. They are all as thick as thieves."

"So … how long…"

"We met at the wedding. Love at first sight …well … I did sort of leer like a prat but he has a forgiving heart. I really lucked out" I lean forward and whisper to her "He knows I like some girly things and does not mind. In fact … he has purchased me some lacy knickers that…"

"Jackson" my mother splutters leaning back with horror and I enjoy her look. Yep. Gray isn't the only one that can surprise you. Gone are the days of me worrying about your feelings or walking on eggshells because I didn't want to get too loud when Gray was needed all the attention. Nope. Look at me.

Look at me.

"I'm happy."


	47. listening in on things

– Ianto

"Come on ... he's a pig" Rhiannon whined as I poured the kettle into the tea pot I had warmed for long enough.

"Well .. divorce him. Better still … calm an annulment. Say... say his is impotent and could not conjugate the contract." I know my eyes are wide, apologetic and sooo sorry for her but the corner of my mouth must have twitched and her eyes narrowed for a moment.

"Nah. I have him under control for now… I just have to sort these kids" she huffed.

"Nothing to sort. You signed the papers, they are mine. To all intent and purposes, you come to him as a free woman. You can argue… he made you leave them. Abandon them, break your heart. Do what no Mama should have to do blah blah. Go on. You know how to cry really well" I glace over as David wanders past with another set of cup/saucer/cake plate. Nothing matches. He is happy with the weird combination. So what.

"Well …"

"What started the blow up anyway. You said you were happy. Fussed on and it was all great" I ask "what changed to case the tantrum?"

"I told him I was preggers" she sighed "Thought it would make him more…more… invested."

"when he said he didn't want kids?" I snort.

"Yeah. Exactly. He lost it. Crying and begging me to get rid of it, asking if it ws too late" she snarled "fucker wanted me to get rid of it!"

"The baby that doesn't exist" I say slowly "Since…you know… your tubes were tied after Mimi."

"he didn't know that" she bristled "How dare he. Telling me to kill our little gift, our little pearl form our love and…."

"Rhiannon. This is me. You don't have to shine on" I whispered softly "So … now you have to do the 'miscarriage' thing?"

"Oh my god!" her eyes widened and I could have slapped myself. She hadn't thought of that, I had just solved her dilemma and she made a small noise of glee as she leaned over an kissed my cheek, then took off into the other room.

I sighed and turned to find Gray standing in the pantry with wide eyes, his mouth open.

"You know … she will only get worse as the days go by. Your parents are far too soft and you know that's your fault. You made them too damned soft. Your mother probably has plans for a nursery at their house or something" I warmed "There is no baby Gray. You heard that for yourself, right?"

"Thank you for that" he said as he stepped out to of the pantry his face one of despair "I did believe it. I thought you were nuts when you shoved me in here."

"I knew she would come out here to seek help. I knew I would help her, even if I didn't want to. She has me conditioned to flinch too."

"You know… I didn't say I didn't want kids. I just thought they were yours and I asked why she has them" he said softly "I … I actually quite like them, when she took them to you she told me it was your visitation time or something. I didn't know she ws spouting this thing about me not wanting kids."

"And the non-existent baby?"

"She wanted money for an abortion and I didn't want to give it. I wanted it" he slumped at the little kitchen table and I sighed. Terrible thing to be out smarted.

"Take that plate of food through could you? I have the tea pot." I finally ask and he nods, picking up the two plates and heading through. Her face was priceless as she sat with his mother leaning forward to clasp her hands lovingly.

"The kids have done a good job out there" Gray said loudly, like he had just come back in and I am again amazed at his ability to lie. Like her.

"Have they love?" she smiles at him, that mega watt fake one.

He kisses her and smiles, settling in a chair as I pour the tea.

"So. Ianto. Older or younger?"

"I am a little younger that my sister" I hope it's OK, not knowing what age she gave them "we were very close as kids. Like twins."

"That's nice. Jack and Gray have always been close" the mother smiled.

"Jack is a lovely man, I can see the kind heart is from both of you. Rare to have two parents so loving and devoted to their children. Too many seem to want to dump and run." I sigh theatrically, enjoying Rhiannon's' glare.

"So. You have two children?"

"Three if you count the one in your arms too. Mica and David are adopted, as is little Jessie. He is adopted with Jack." I smile and enjoy her glee "I take it, he is your first grandson?"

"That we know of" the old man finally grumbles and I decide I like him as he rolls his eyes.

Not as stupid as he makes out.


	48. a shot across the bow

\- Jack

The kids are all over them, my dad enthralled with Mimi and her pretty hair … well … one side. Snort. She does look pretty with her white hair tinged pink on the shorn side. Maybe I am biased, my sweet little one. Alice wants hers the same, I don't think Lucia would agree though.

Ianto seems unhappy, his eyes flicking between my mother and Rhiannon. Something is going on I can't decipher… I don't have the radar he has and I hold our baby tighter as I try to work it out "Jessie needs a nappy change."

As I rise to leave, he follows and we get to the bedroom as he pushes the door closed "We are in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"She wants them back."

"What?" I am stumped, swinging to face him with confusion.

"She didn't want them because it cramped her style. The fake pregnancy thing has shown her that your parents want grandkids. She will want them back to use as leverage for money from them" he says slowly. "They need things, she has no money... she cries and tells them her childhood tales of woe that are so much worse that then were… and believe me Cariad, they were bad enough."

"What… hang on. What fake pregnancy?" I am really in the dark of the woods here. Unable to see the trees until Ianto painstakingly points them out to me.

Holy shit.

"You know... I thought he was the most diabolical one I had ever known… wow. Really. She's gonna 'lose' it?" I sit on the bed "So … shit. You are right. She will wail for them, want them close. My parents will move heaven and earth to get them back. She can say she owes you money, give it to her to pass on in exchange for the kids kinds deal…"

My god. I can see it all.

"We need to contact George, make sure those adoption papers are steel clad. She will try something, I am not totally sure what but.. something" he is rattled, hugging our sleepy son to him like she might snatch him away as well and I rise to comfort him, unable to bear to see him like that.

"Then I will shoot her"

He stares at me, then that soft laugh I love so much, his head shaking as he scolded without any anger at all. "Stop it."

"Well ... we play nice, let them go then we call George. I think Lucia and Whatshisname here might help defuse any other …"

"You like Giles" he interrupts me "Stop pretending you don't. I agree … let's just… grin and bear it like we usually do."

"But at least we are together" I blurt "we have each other's back right? A team?"

His kiss is all the conformation I need and I pat his arse happily as we return to find Alice and Micha are doing some sort of interpretive dance with some scarves. My mother instantly reaches for the baby and Ianto is only too happy to oblige. He's right. Get her invested in him, not Rhiannon's fake thing. Something tangible. She will be so upset when Rhiannon 'loses' it. Jessie will be here to hold and love.

If Rhiannon is not careful, it will push Mama toward Jessie even more, the baby in her mind is always the innocent and of all the children … this is the next 'Gray' for her. Of course I will not let her play favourites either and decided to start as we mean to go on.

"So. What do you think of my brood? Not only did I provide your first granddaughter with Alice… now two more instant children as well as a baby. I hope I get some brownie points at Christmas" I wink at my mother "At least a half hour's grace for my terrible time management in getting to the meal."

"Don't be silly … we will host Christmas" Ianto has my back instantly "Jessie will still be too little for jaunting around in the cold of winter. Much nicer at our house, then we can have Mother and Father Harkness stay overnight in the guest room. Make a real thing of it. Rhiannon and Gray in the other double room … one big wonderful family."

"Room for the baby bassinette" Gray says loudly "See love? He will welcomes us, and our baby."

"All children are welcome here" Ianto replied as he looked at his sister "Such blessings."

She simpered as she took this to mean he was going to play along with her 'miscarriage' idea.

Gray took it as well, turning to his mother "Maybe the next time Rhiannon goes for a scan you can come along, see for yourself. Is it a boy or girl do you think my love?"

I watched my beloved as he watched his sister, his mouth twitching ever so slightly with amusement as she squirmed. What a world, to be raised in a snake pit and still not be bitten.

Or maybe he was just immune after so many bite?

Rhiannon seems to have sharp teeth.

My brother's nervousness tells me so.

But Ianto is a tiger.

damned near bullet proof.


	49. plans

– Ianto

Jack's parents had left with some of my baking and smiles, Rhiannon looking pensive as Gray was unreadable. Jack tells me it's his 'about to set things on fire' look and I hope whatever goes down, it does not blow back on us.

George listened on speaker phone as we laid it out, telling us he would look into everything and get back to us. He said we had done the right thing and to continue to keep the peace while he digs about, just do NOT give her the children for any visitation.

The possibility of running with them is real and right now, it could get messy if she tries that.

I will not give up these kids, even if I have to go on the run. Immigrate to some country that will not listen to the courts… there are some. Jack thinks it's funny that I even started to Google it. George's laugher a deep boom as he listen to us squabbling like an old couple.

After the call ended Jack held me, hummed softly as he danced me about telling me I was sexy when murderous. Yes. I am. Maybe we could do that… stick her in a hole somewhere … no one would miss her… you then simply to fly to a non-extradition country. Jack's laugher is deep and warm like hot chocolate as he enjoys me, knowing full well that I am just venting.

I still love her, even when I hate her. She is my sister.

Jack was surprised to learn about Gray in the cupboard. Also, he was glad because this was not a fight between us, we were not piggies in the middle. Hopefully we can just sit in those exclusive seats, watching the mayhem around us.

I don't have time to care, the vehicle coming around the front courtyard is Lucia and Giles. Alice is already yelling and to my delight Mica is as well. Lucia is laughing and by the time we get out we find Giles also has David helping him with the bag, full of conversation. I like Giles, he is so easy to like, I can see why Lucia likes him.

Jack helps with the bags as Lucia and I move the groceries she insisted on purchasing into the kitchen cupboards. I see some ingredients that are interesting and learn that Giles does a mean wicked curry that he wants to do one night with some fried bread. Yum. Yep, like him.

It is later as the kids settle back to playing outside that Jack calms as well, everyone calm that I make a decision and I tell Alice and Giles as simply as I can what is happening. I can see Jack is surprised by my decision, nut not annoyed. Clearly Lucia was a good friend to him and he is used to using her as a sounding board as well, his face showing his interest in any questions she asks.

"Well … I agree with George" She finally says "The first, foremost and always thing you need to protect is your own family unit, everything else can fall into place around you... or not. As long as you have a solid base and a strong agreement in how to approach each step you will be OK. Giles and I will help wherever we can, you only need to ask."

"Thanks Luce. I appreciate that. I don't have many I can talk to and I think Tosh and Owen are a bit overloaded at the moment. I know it sounds silly, we have not known each other for long but I feel that we are close. Maybe because we both love this man … we are so similar that we click. I need someone to vent to and I know you are there for me. I do so appreciate it" I yell her as earnestly as I can "just someone there if we need some mortal support or … if I call and ask you to com around and we use some code word or something … you can spontaneously call in for some reason? If she is there casing shit you can suddenly come in and take the focus off her, give me a chance to regroup. I really think we are in for a bum fight here and I NEVER want the kids so see us fight."

"I agree" Giles nods "I think we need to agree to that. If you call and say ….ah…. let's say Alice left her school book at our place. We will keep one of her old ones from last year at our place so we can come on carrying it, she has some from last year that are not full so we kept them for scribbling in, right love?"

"Yes!" Lucia nods enthusiastically "that will be our code. We will be over so fast … strop in, be loud and overbearing … make her uncomfortable."

"God, thanks. I knew I could count on you" I sigh.

"Great thinking Giles" Jack claps him on the shoulder, the friendship forming between them nice to see. Jack seems comfortable with him now and I know he is starting to see his solid nature.

"Now. Not wanting to get off base here… her birthday" Lucia whispers theatrically.

"No! When?" I am excited now as Jack leans forward to grasp her hands.

"Two weeks away but I thought it best to coordinate the attack" she grins at me "It falls on a Friday so we can … oh. We could come here?" she looks around with interest "We can decorate it and get it ready during the week without her knowing!"

"Oh!" I know I am flapping my hands now but it's such a good idea "Streamers and balloons … do you have … I do … I have the phone numbers for a few of the mothers of her friends … we could invite Zelda, Amy and Cora? They can come for the afternoon and bugger off again … we can all spend the night, right? You two stay … we have room. We can have the party in the afternoon, once they are in bed we can have a wine and a little party around the open fire!"

"Yes! Or a sleep-over for the kids? A slumber party? Davie can pick a mate so he doesn't feel left out?" Giles says with vigour "I have some bottles of '72 that can come out of the dust to toast our family."

I like that.

I really like that he said that.

Our family.

All of us.


	50. on the line

– Jack

I was watching George as he shuffled papers, Gray sitting morosely between my parents as Ianto sat behind us up against the wall with Jessie on his arms.

"Right… Gray… you really stepped in a hornet's nest boy" George sighs as he drops the paperwork to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Screwing the pooch has nothing on this mess. So … let's recap. You think she is after your trust fund?"

"She knew about it from the beginning. I just didn't know it. Not until she asked me about it the other day and I realised that only way she knew about it is if she went through Dad's desk at their house" Gray nods "She had an old statement, shoving it at me and telling me she needs a house for the baby. That's when things went more mental than before"

"Right. The baby that does not exist" George nods.

"She is dead set on that money and now this bullshit charge of domestic assault has happened she is telling me that she is gonna divorce me and take me for everything. When she took me aback after the police released me she said she would drop the charges, explain she was lying but… now she's doubled down with the whole baby thing. Sez she will demand some for the baby's future." Gray sighs as he slumps.

"Wait a second … what do you mean… the baby that does not exist" Dad interrupts with his usual bluntness.

"Dad! She's not preggers. She is pretending for money" Gray tries to explain "She is gonna have a miscarriage any day to explain why she can't let Mom in to see the scan."

"Are you sure? She is having cravings and everything" Mom says with confusion as well, Ianto's sigh so soft. "Tell them… tell them Ianto. It's you she told!"

"Yes. She is not preggers. Cant' be… had her tubes tied after Mimi" Ianto says softly and I feel this need to protect him, this not easy for him as he if forced to not only betray his sister in but admit she is not a nice person.

"Ianto does not need to tell us anything we can't easily prove. We need to work this, out all of us!" I say firmly "and we start with the divorce before she can get her hands on any more money!"

"Well … here is a problem with that. I've looked at the paperwork, the marriage certificate and I also double checked the registry. I hate to have to tell you but you are not actually married" George leans back and gives us all time to panic slightly, then get more confused that I thought I could be.

Ianto sighs softly again and asks "How did she mess it all up? I mean … she did divorce Johnny. This is not a bigamy thing?"

"No. No. That was definitely finalised. Ianto here was clear on that. Nope. She is a free agent." George nods and it is Ianto who catches it before the rest of us.

"Is?"

"Yes. Is. The marriage performed that day with Rhiannon and Gray standing at the altar was not officially registered as theirs."

"But… it was registered?" Ianto asked as he leans forward, so handsome that I take a moment to latch onto his concern.

"Wait … so … the woman didn't register it?" I ask.

"No … that's not it. She did register a wedding" Gorge is being weirdly obtuse. I look at Ianto and see him palling further as he leans back and clutches at Jessie.

"So… who did she marry?"

"What?" I am totally surprised now "What do you mean?"

"Ianto had guessed, you know… you are so astute. Right. The signatures were on the wrong lines" George grins as he looked between me and Ianto.

Then Ianto starts to laugh, low at first but it grows as he leans back and exposes his throat. I am still confused but not afraid now, Ianto's reaction reassuring me that this is not a bad thing, just a stupid one.

God... this family! If something can go wrong it will go wrong.

"What Ianto is now laughing at, has guessed … Jack… you and Ianto signed where your siblings should have" George tells us like it's no big deal "You got married instead."

"What?" God, I just keep saying that.

"We're married" Ianto splutters, handing the baby to my mother as he launches himself into my lap, his lips so warm and soft. "Jack … we are wed."

"Bullshit" I splutter, my anger starting now "We didn't get a wedding or a cake or…or…or… Mimi is gonna be the flower girl and…and.. David gets to be my best man so he feels part of it … my son … Alice our only Bridesmaid and…and…"

OK.

I know I am sounding like a Bridezilla. I had it all worked out … the wedding, the honeymoon … "Are you telling me we have been tricked out of our wedding?"

"Cariad" Ianto whispers as he strokes my face "A piece of paper cannot take our day. We still get that only now… it is whenever and wherever we want. And we know… it's a done deal."

"A done deal, aye?" I find myself smiling again as he wriggles like my parents are not watching us.

"Yes, it says so" he whispers in my ear "Right there on the dotted line!"


	51. what?

– Ianto

I am not sure if I should be happy or sad. Jack's reaction was so different to mine when we learned of the muck-up tht had happened in the chaos of David's broken arm.

I mean … I get that he wants the big wedding, the whole vow thing and such but … this means we don't have to rush it. We are wed, we can now take our time to plan the prefect wedding without feeling like Rhiannon is forcing us into it to prove the kids are better with us. Now… now we are a stronger family than ever. I am trying to see it by his point of view but seriously, I am prancing like a bloody idiot but can't stop myself.

We went for a coffee at a sweet little café his parents seem to know well, giving their order before we are settled and I immediately like the sound if his father's meal an order it too. Jack orders something else, Gray copying him so their mother does too.

I try to be still, my excitement making Jessie fuss a bit and I hand him to Jack's mother as I rise to use the loo, giving Jack a kiss before leaving the table without thinking. As I walk away I hear his mother mutter" For heaven's sake. We are in a public place"

I feel that little jolt and miss a step, the skip now gone as I turn to stare back at them, Jack's face unreadable as he stares at her. Gray is reading the menu for a drink as Jack's father turns to scold, looking directly at me. He face tells me that I am right. She was referring to our rare PDA.

I go to the loo and 'hit the head' then go to wash my hands. The door opened and Franklin enters, coming to stand next to me, looking at my reflection as he starts to speak "Look. We didn't hold hands until we were engaged, no public kiss until the church wedding and even now she does not let me kiss her in public. It was not a homophobic remark son … it ws an old fuddy-duddy one."

"I am trying to tell myself that very thing" I admit to him as I smile back at his reflection "To be perfectly honest, I am not one for those either. Jack just… well. He's special, ya know?"

Franklin grins and he is so much like Jack as he nods "He is. Shame his mother only ever saw her youngest."

"I know … I worry about David with Micha being so…so… adorable. He's a pudgy kid, not his fault. His father is a pig. Micha is so easy to fall in love with. Jack has been making a special effort with him and it shows, he's really coming out of his shell." I sigh "I was the forgotten one. Rhiannon was always the player."

"She does seem… gregarious" he grimaces.

"Yes … that's one word for her."

He grins at me "Come on, let's go back out. I am sure she has no idea she has upset you."

"No. That's not the problem" I tell him gently "Jack will know the moment he sets eyes on me that I heard her comment. He can read me as well as I read him."

"Bother"

"Yes… seems to be the leading contender for the number plate for our next car" I grin "Bother."

"I like you!"

"Good, because you seem stuck with me. However" I feel I should give him fair warning "She will not be done yet. She will try to get the kids back if only for the welfare payments, will paint us as bad parents, try to get Jessie taken off us in the process than cry the entire time about what an innocent victim she is and how cruel we are rubbing her face in it when she can't have a baby of her own. She will go totally insane."

"You say it like it's a done deal. She might not"

Ah… innocence. What a lovely concept. Silly man.

"I have known my sister my entire life and I am grateful for the times she saved me from situations but know that to do so… she did many bad things without a second thought. She WILL do something terrible. She always has back-up plans. Us Jones' are list people. A list for everything … including revenge."

"So … that is what you would do? If you were her?" he asks and I am in a thin edge of a sharp blade. I see a hardness to hi now, that side of Jack I know I will never have to face.

"No. But I am not her. She is not me so she will never see the damage I see." I try to drive it home "She is a 'burn that bridge when someone builds it without my permission" kinda gal."

"Well … she's not met me and I can tell you … I am a born negotiator"

I try to bit my tongue at the urge to ask if all those years married to his wife prepared him but mange to say instead "Diplomacy seems to be a strong suit for you."

"Has to be" he sighed as he held the door for me, leaning in to whisper…

"You've met the missus."


	52. affection and everything

– Jack

Dad came back to the table with Ianto, Mom's whinging about some party she wanted me to attend slowly fading away into the ethos of 'not important noises' as I see Ianto's face. He is upset. Something has really upset him and as I glance at my Dad I know why he had followed him.

I rose as Ianto got to the tale and Ianto's smile was soft. Not the wide loving one I am used to. Muted. Demure and polite. He took his seat and placed his hands in his lap, not on the table and I sat back down, not sure what to do.

My mother has done it again. With the ease of a viper sinking in its claws she has struck at him without a care in the world. And he has felt the sting. Damn, I hadn't realised he had heard her or I would have gone after him myself. At least Dad did and I am grateful for that. Dad has never shown much interest in my 'conquests' as he calls them. Could he see Ianto, even if Mom is still in denial all together? Does my father feel the heat from this supernova beside me?

"Are you OK?" I ask calmly, "If you want to go … we can just go home and have some toast by the fire."

His face is unreadable as he looks at me and I feel a slight sting now, this mask if his so damned sharp "No. Its OK. I am fine Cariad. Just …. hungry. I like the sound of the meal, I will have some."

I settle back wondering if he will eat any at all then I feel it. Deep down in my gut I feel this righteous indignation, this rage I have not felt since… since…. Shit. Have I ever felt this anger for someone else's upset like this? I doubt now if I have. All I do know if that she stepped over the line and those are important in this relationship.

I must draw a new one.

I lean over, taking his cheek in the palm of my hand, pressing our lips together and he closes his eyes moments before I do too. The electricity makes my hair crackle as we merge for a moment and I try to take his pain, replace some of it with my affection. This raw… burning desire. As I pull back I open my eyes and his are still closed, then I watch his eyelids flutter, open and there he is.

Ianto smiles.

There is my Tiger.

"Jackson, for the love of god!"

"It is the love of God that gave him to me. For I love him more than any god." I say without breaking eye contact with this handsome enigma of mine "And I would shag him on this table if he let me … fortunately he is not as insane as me. He is the grownup in this relationship. "

I watch that slight widening of eyes before they crinkle at the corners, his smile now the one I know so well as his eyes dance with merriment and I turn to face her "Get used to it Mom. I will hold his hand, steal kisses, pinch his arse … god, he slaps mine and it feel so… right. This is Ianto. Take him or leave him but he is part of my life-force. OK? We are a package. Right here... look at us. Love me… love him. Simple."

I know he is as shocked as my parents that I spoke to my mother so plainly … to tell you the truth… deep down I am sort of fucking shocked too. I have NEVER spoken to my mother like this and that lip wobble thing starts when she wants to swing to my father to 'fix' something that offends her.

Ianto puts the brakes on that tantrum by saying sweetly "Oh Cariad, you are such a horn dog."

"Only for you" I assure him, looking away from her so she understands that she is not my everything now.

Then a little noise from the baby capsule between our chairs makes me look down and I see that our son is still awake, his arms reaching up to let me know how undignified it is to be shoved in this thing when there is a perfectly good hug. He needs a bigger seat.

I lift him out.

"You need to eat, how can you eat with a baby!" mother seems unwilling to give up on her whinging today. Gray just snorts softly as he watches silently, still in shock I think.

"Ianto will cut my food for me like he does every night at the dinner table, I eat with one hand while my little man sits here watching things. Sometimes he has a little spoon Ianto got for him that is soft rubber and he likes it rubbed in my gravy. Don't you son. Yeah… so little, already a meat eater. Yeah… you love gravy. Can't wait to see you with a steak."

Ianto does not comment, calmly reaching out once the plates are down to cut my food for me … like he always does.

My son watches as Ianto produces the spoon in the snap-lock bag from the bottom of the capsule and I shove it into the mashed potato and gravy before letting my son's little hand grab for it. His coordination is not that good but that month moves expertly to suck on the spoon and hum.

A hungry baby, all are different and Owen has assured us that it will not harm him to let him taste things early. Not like he is eating the bloody food, just tastes. Curiosity and enjoyment for both of us.

I missed this with Alice, too busy with my career, my life… this is different. All different.

The hand now resting on my knee as my lover … my HUSBAND.. eats one handed as well tells me so.

My mother shuts her trap!


	53. little lord spoon waver

– Ianto

Jessie made a mess of himself, the bib I tried wrestling onto him a failure as that spoon took centre stage. I had been unsure of it at first but after googling, talking to Owen and of course, some chat groups I realized that he wa just an advanced kinda kid.

The spoons are great. Got a pack of five for five quid. Honest… so amazed I got two packs. Just in case. He loves them … would die without one now. Thinks it's his rightful place as the little king of the castle her in Jack's knee with his spoon, waving it around and trying to reach the plate.

Jack's face showed his raw love for our son, his laughter as he scolds before letting the spoon have another taste of something is so sweet and I know he is not the only one that might consider fucking on the table. My god. How naughty, I hope I am not blushing.

Lord.

I can NOT believe he spoke to her like that and you know … it was such a turn on.

"So Ianto, what do you do for a crust?" Franklin pulls me out of my smutty thoughts.

"I own a coffee shop slash bookstore slash ah… cattery?" I try to explain.

Ianto has an award winning coffee shop that also has a library in it so people can hide there all day engaging his elixir of life and the great food he bakes as well. He also take in abandoned and unwanted cats, adopts them out . While they wait for a forever home they live in the library part of the store. Some are there forever, it's their home now and some are for adoption. People come, pick a book, settling on the sofas or in the bean bags in the many cones then if a cat chooses their lap … they get a cat too." Jack said without talking his eyes off our son "it's a great setup. His coffee is to die for. Toshiko works for him … she's Owen's wife. Toshiko and Owen are our best friends … well ... apart from Lucia and Giles. They are becoming great fiends too."

"Yes, Giles has such a dry sense of humour" I agree with a soft chuckle "Did you see Luce sock him the other night?"

"It was a good joke though" Jack finally looks at me "Did Lucia look tired?"

"She is. I think she is ... well. The baby thing is hard. She really wants one and that clock of hers is ticking but … each month she is disappointed. They are talking about IVF." I whisper to him.

"Really? Wow, that's expensive" Jack sighs.

"Hence their worries at the moment" I nod "They may have to mortgage the house."

"Shit." Jack leans back and looks at our little dot "And we have him… waving him about. No wonder she wants to hold him all the time. Alice ... she is a wonderful little girl and I know Lucia dotes on her …shit. Another child. Giles is a good Dad to Alice"

"Yes. Why I am considering offering Lucia some part-time work, to help them. I know he will not accept a gift of money .. she is too proud and despite our friendship it would feel wrong for her so … I thought … the shop next door is empty. I could purchase it and knock out the wall … make it part of my shop but I don't know what to put in there. I feel like we need a new gimmick … a new part of the deal but not what."

Jack considered as he jiggled our spoon sucking manic and to my surprise it is his mother who speaks "Well … she is a fully qualified florist. Used to work in a florists before Alice … where Jack met her. Getting my mother's day bouquet wasn't it love?"

"Yeah!" Jack smiles wistfully "She was standing there with her hair on top of her head in this weird bun.. explosion thing. Looked like a little sprite in the flowers. She loved it … yeah. Had a god client base… yeah. She was good at it."

"Huh" I sit back and wonder if that might work. I do want her to have something of her own, her life has been around her little girl and I know she is now needing something else. A florists would do, an assistant to take over while … not if… let's say while… she is in maternity leave. The baby could then come to work for smothering with my little man while I am there too … it is a baby friendly place I run … I think it would work.

Jessie squeals and I focus on him "What do you think little lord Fauntleroy? Hmmm? You like flowers. Yeah. Daddy took you around the floral gardens down town in your stroller and you cried every time we went to leave. Didn't you."

"Maybe on the way home we can call in again? For just half an hour?" Jack asks as he remembers too "The roses will smell great on a damp day like this."

"OK .. just half an hour. Gotta pick the kids up later" I say without scolding.

So domestic.

Feels good.


	54. pirate ship

\- Jack

So we agreed not to tell anyone about this development. Gray was silent throughout the meal and as we are leaving, he finally turns to me "Do you think she ever loved me?"

"Yes. Sometimes… I think love is a different idea for her" I try to be diplomatic. "Come on … clearly there is something in you to love…. I love you, don't I?"

I have never told him this, I realise this as his face crumbles and he reaches for me. All our lives I was the big brother, looking after him and taking the blame for things he broke … never did I say the words. I had no idea he needed them so badly and now as we standing the parking lot of the restaurant I feel Ianto take Jessie's capsule so I can better hug my poor brother.

"I love you Gray. Always. Even when I tell you I am angry, even when I yell and stuff … I love you. You are my baby brother … you know … Mom was easily my first love and you … came a close second. Poor Dad."

Gray laughs softly through his tears as my mother's face lights up, hearing the comment. It's true. She is a bloody drama queen, such a terrible whinger and diva but she is my mom and I do remember watching her twirl in her dress at the top of the star before walking down regally with such a feeling of … awe.

Finally her mind is filled with those memories too, instead of the revelation that Ianto has money. Lots. Like … more than the Harkness Empire she had created in her own mind. God. Like a Dynasty the way she sniffs.

"Come on Twpsyn. The gardens call our boy"

"Yes dear" I croak as I step back and pat Gray's shoulder before I follow the most handsome man in the world towards our vehicle. The baby is looking back at me and I smile at him, my heart swelling as I know he holds a piece of my heart too.

It is as Ianto leans in to clip the capsule into it's huge 'space port' as David calls the base that I realise that this is my forever love.

A boy's first love is his mother. The forever love… that is their one true partner. Like … I don't know what I mean as I stand there but I suddenly want to touch him, reaching out to pat his bum lovingly and the deep booming laughter as Ianto lets me warms my poor old heart.

The weight of the last few hours lifts. I didn't even now my mother made me feel heavy with a guilt from somewhere I do not understand. Ianto washed it all away.

"You pirate" he laughs as he slips out to land on his feet "Cut that out before I lamp ya."

"Lamp me, huh?"

"Yes … punch you right in the snoz" he says in a wicked way, then he leans in and the kiss is full of love. This is the kiss I wanted, need. Our arms around one another as we let go and try to meld into one person.

Reaffirming.

Real.

Then his hand pats my bum like a payback "Come on Captain. Your vessel awaits and your little passenger needs to get to the garden sector immediately."

All I can do is laugh. We are playing now, a game David loves to play as our entire vehicle becomes a spaceship and other cars on the road as either space pirates trying to take our plunder or we are a squadron of fighters going to fight aliens. Now I know where that came from as Ianto winks. I know Jessie will love the game when he is older too, the need to salute overwhelming as Ianto bursts into laughter again.

I put the car in gear and call out "Engaging primary thrusters. Tally ho."

Jessie squeals like he understands me, maybe he does. This is something David waits for before yelling back "Ahoy" for some reason that always makes Ianto snigger and snort with mirth.

I have never felt so playful, youthful and silly.

Real.

"Cariad , we are an old married couple. Look at us … we have the kids, the house, the dog… two cars… imagine that. This time last year I would never have imagined that my life could get so good so fast." Ianto sighs.

"Agreed. It's like some sort of … kismet? Is that the word?" I ask.

"Yeah. The fates. Yeah. Thank the gods, the little green apples and the flowers our son is about to adore. Yeah. Don't leave me. Don't ever leave me. I will die"

I glance over but his eyes are closed. This is not a plea, or a fear. Just a calm and controlled comment that I know is true. A thought spoken from his heart like his love of a good coffee or his dislike for sand shoes. I am his, forever.

He's right.

A wedding is not about that piece of paper… it's about this.

Belonging.

Together.


	55. little pirates too

\- Ianto

Lucia and Giles were supportive immediately, making me feel better about the entire ordeal. When I told them of the marriage mix-up she roared with mirth while pointing at jack "Typical."

"Well … it makes us stronger" I said firmly "In any fight for the kids."

"Might it come to that?" Giles asked with concern as he accepted his mug of coffee. He likes green. So, it's a large green mug almost as large as Jack's white and blue striped one. Lucia had a smaller one same as Tosh usually has and I have my Garfield one today. 'Let's not and say we did' is one of my favourite quotes from him. It was found by David when he was a toddler loose in a store and he came running with it in his hands, knowing I would be pleased. And I was. He had remembered me giggling over the morning papers, reading Garfield.

"I wanted to say again … thank you for the school holidays. I don't think we've had as much fun since Bali" Giles added "Tht place is Magical."

"Oh. Thank you, I've never been out of the country meself." I am pleased, almost giddy with delight that they like it there. Maybe this heralds more family trips there? Would be nice.

"Christmas time must be magical there." Lucia agreed.

"There are lights somewhere" I ponder "Maybe in one of the sheds? Or the attic?"

"Attic?" Jack perks up.

"Yes Cariad. Lights that clip on little hooks around the eaves of the roof and such. I remember is like a little wonder wonderland." I explain "I think the snow blower will be toast. We really need a big one for that pathway and the main driveway."

"Oooo. Yeah, I will look into that. The ride on mower is stuffed too, a new one of those" he muttered and then to me extreme surprise he picked up one of my pads that is always close by then started a list. I now it sounds silly, such a small thing but … he was listing. Awwwwww.

"You sexy man" I whisper as I reached for his mug to get him a refill and he grins as he keeps writing. Then a title sniffling on the baby monitor has him erupting from the table to race for the baby.

"I was going to ask … Mimi's birthday" Lucia asks "Alice is going on about it with a bit of insistence. Something about a fun centre?"

"Oh god. Really? It's an old Fun Centre that was closed down years ago. It is one of my projects … I have no idea what I shall do with it but … well …. It's right next door to my shop. I had considered expanding but now it's not quite what I want to do. I have realized that I like my little space and the thought of a play space for children would only scare the cats. The kids know of it, must have overheard me talking about the purchase of it the little scoundrels. Well. I guess we could go check it out, the stuff is still all there. It was a 'As Is' purchase so the toys are all still there. We could have her birthday in there … don't know what else to do with it now" Ianto shrugged and made a mental note to kiss his niece extra at bedtime for innocently being a little pirate with him.

"Sounds great" she replied "Alice and Mimi are such close friends."

"I am pleased for that. David is happy to watch over them like their bodyguard. Sometimes I think he is pretending that he is. A palace guard watching the princesses or something." Jack laughed as he settled back with a little one on his knee, eye brightly flicking around to see who he had been missing.

"Was he wet?"

"Yeah … quick change McGraw right son?" Jack jiggled him and the baby grinned. "What did I miss?"

"Mimi and Alice have been talking about the old Fun Centre ne tot my shop" I answer truthfully.

"Oh, the one you got for a project or whatever?" Jack asked without looking up "Would make a great florists that. Luce is a florist, aren't' you love."

"Well … I was" she was flustered but pleased he remembered and I smiled too. Giles simply leaned back and looked at me in a way that left no confusion to the fact he had recognised my game and his soft nod of agreement let me have free rein.

"Let's go look tomorrow shall we while they are at school. See how horrible it is?" I offer nonchalantly and she nodded, leaning forward with interest.

"I can give you tips, advice is that's what you want to do with it. There are no florists in that street, a prime area" she is starting to sink her teeth in and now I can sit back too.

Houston we have lift off.


	56. whose space?

– Jack

I had no idea cobwebs can happen so damned quickly. Thank god Ianto's place next door has some good solid ladders for his stacks, not that I will let him up one. No … that is what he has me for! I am currently up the tallest one sweeping cobwebs from the corners and the light fittings as Ianto watches on and catcalls at me like I am a piece of meat walking past a construction yard.

I feel pretty.

Lucia is laughing as she walks around, watching him openly leer and make lurid comments like a sailor, something I would have never known he was capable of once. Especially in front of someone else. It tells me how much he loves me to excite me like this, also how much he loves her to let her see the real him he usually hides away.

My Tiger.

"So the counter would be best moved to here" Lucia says as she stops by a ball pit with her arms out "You would need all that space behind the counter to have some long tables for creating. Floral arrangements need space. A wall … a little divider so the mess and clutter is not visible from the main store … which will be full of creations ready to purchase for those who do not have the time or inclination to pick blooms and a creation."

"Sounds lovely … white?" Ianto breaks character to smile sweetly at her, and then swing to slap my arse as I descend the ladder to move it.

"Yes. Some polished wood accents here and there… the natural theme to match the floor but mostly plain white so the colour in the blooms are what can be seen. Too many make the mistake of forgetting that their trade is colour …not just scent." She sighs as she looks around "Look at all this stuff. What a shame."

....

\--Ianto--

....

"Some can go to the homes right?" Jack asks me "Some to our place, some to the country place … things like an arcade game or that cool climbing wall can go to Lucia's? That would go in Alice's room at the end where she used to have the play house set up she now hates."

"Yes. I don't know why she is suddenly ditching the dolls. She was such a little diva" Lucia sighs.

"Because Mimi is not into dolls maybe?" I surmise "Mimi likes creating things. Scrapbooking, pompom animals .. she is a little artist. Alice has an eye too … most likely gets it from you. She loves creating things too. They spend hours making origami. You know ... maybe she would like to learn floral art. They both might. I think Alice has your gift for colour."

"Oh!" she lights up like I told her Alice was in the running for the Nobel Peace Prize. I am right though … those girls love picking posies from the garden and playing in the flower beds like little woodland sprites.

"Wait a second" she stops moving and looks around the old store with anew eye, a fresh look and I know what is coming as she slowly turned to face me "Who will work here?"

No need to be coy, she is not a game playing kinda gal. Why she and Jack didn't' really work I think "Well. I sort of hoped it would be you."

"OH Ianto!" she launches herself at me and I can only laugh as she leaps up and down while trying to hug me, spinning an gushing about as she now declares that she will need so much stuff… then .. "Oh my god. The expense."

"I know. You had better be worth it missus. I don't usually have a woman in my pocket all the time. You know … Jack might have to up his game or he will never get a token of affection again. Looks like it will all go to you" I sniff pompously "OF course I shall expect sexual favours … from him."

Jack pulls me close "Now? Here? Or in the window so everyone can see."

"Now now. Cant tease them like that… poor commoners with no idea how wonderful debauchery is."

Jack kisses me as Lucia starts to move again, pacing things out, imagining her store and accepting that I am not offering something to mull over … I am simply giving it and it is done the moment the words left my mouth.

I really like her.

She hears me, I don't need to explain myself.

I wonder what she will call herself, this little space next to my store.

I can't wait to see her vision.


	57. money is nothing compared to family

–Jack

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?" I am on my knees trying to find where the ball pit's bottom is, bent over as Giles approaches "Yeah?"

"How much is all this costing?"

Ah. "Look … Ianto has money. There was a bomb set off out in the main street a few years ago and he was caught in the blast. That's why this place shut down. It's been dormant ever since and he purchased it really to give the poor owner some money in his old age. Ianto already had a nice little nest egg from inheritance and some compensation money from the stabbing so…"

"Stabbing?" Giles is horrified. I forget not everyone knows my Tiger.

"Ianto was a teacher. A high School teacher, taught English literature I think. He doesn't talk about it. A class member went loco with a knife, he got the kids out of there, then refused to let the boy out. Closing the door and locking it so they were both in the class room. He wouldn't' leave him for fear that he was going to hurt himself if he did. Instead he stabbed Ianto." I said softy "PTSD, couldn't go back. He was retired out with a nice retirement cheque and a pension he didn't' really want so it all goes into this large account and he simply draws on it now and then. The fixed money from the inheritance gives him the monthly allowance he usually gave to Rhiannon to shut her up and ensure he was still allowed to see the kids."

"Jesus. So … she would blackmail him with them?"

"Yeah. As long as he gave her money she let him have the kids. When he didn't she would take them away. Then they would come back dirty, hungry and sometimes bruised. He finally broke his own heart by going for custody, when they agreed to the weeks with him, weekends with her. Now she's fucked up and he got her to sign the papers to simply give up all legal rights to them. The papers came though not long ago. Ianto has legally adopted them both as his … as did I. Along with our little pirate. So … we've not told them yet. They are ours now."

"Well … good. Good. He is a wonderful man … I am glad you found one another. Really Jack .. I never hated you but .. I sort of feared you .. feared for you. You seemed so lost so… broken. I worried about you. So did Lucia. As much as Alice looked forward to your time together Lucia was always nervous until you showed up. She was sure you would get shot in a drive-by or something on the way to pick her up… or that bloody man Hart would have you in a bender" Giles sighed "You both want what is best and worry that you are not doing enough. But clearly Ali is a well adjusted loving little girl who is now getting the best of two families."

"One" I feel the need to clarify this as I stand and face him, firmly explaining "We are one family. A huge, four parental conjoined family. You and I are co-parenting too Giles. Not just her … Mimi and Davy… Jessie. You are important to them too. You are my brother now … these children love you and see you as a protector as much as Alice does. You have to know that. I like you too. I am glad she found you, you are here. Ianto and I … we talk about all sorts of things in the dark when we can't sleep. Ianto loves Lucia as a sister and I care for you too. I would like us to be firm friends. Show our kids that family is love. You and me … friends."

Giles is silent, staring at me then he smiles as he nods "I like that idea. Especially if it means more time together like the holidays. We have never had so much fun, felt .. nice to be part of it all. We did feel like a big family .. like siblings all come together, right?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about what Ianto said .. about the place at Christmas out there. Wanna come with? Once that is all done … I think a side project we can both do. Find those lights, set it all up. After all ... it's not that far away."

"When Alice was younger we used to go to my parents each Christmas" Giles pondered "Lucia glad of it, no parents of her own left but … Dad died two years ago and Mama is in the home now … last Christmas was a lonely affair."

"Imagine Christmas morning, the noise and excitement. Ianto's cooking for breakfast and Lucia scolding ... my god. If we can get a piano out there… imagine songs around the piano at night with that huge fire going … once the kids are asleep we can settle with some mulled wine to watch the flames. Lucia and Ianto fluffing about like little birds."

"My god … you offer a lot there my friend" Giles sighs and grins. "You are right … we have time to do both."

Finally I see what Ianto meant when he told me to ask him to help with things. Not just the store… life. Giles and I are alike, we are both men of action not thought. Ianto can think for all of us, point us in the right direction and wind us up... let us go.

Lucia and he can decide the smaller things, let us feel manly with the big stuff.

I am so lucky he doesn't feel the need to be masculine and sweaty, knowing I love those suits and demure way he holds himself. Besides … doing this reno he is right next door with our little boy asleep in the back room. When I am not working I can be here… same with Giles.

Ianto … Watching over us and guiding us.

This is gonna be fun.


	58. let's burn the first birdge

– Ianto

"Oh my god!" Lucia said as she slammed into my house without even knocking, her face flushed with anger.

"What's wrong Little Bit?" I asked with concern, her anger coming off her in waves now.

"The new schedules have come out including the work rosters for the next three months. Look … look at this shit" she snarled shoving the papers at me and I open them to see November, December and January all filled out and decided.

"Oh dear" is all I can say as I look at her rostered on weekends and holidays, right through "Can they do this?"

"I tried to complain, pointed out tht I NEVER work those days but apparently Bitch Face Karen applied back in March for the time off … MARCH!" she yelled them looked around for Jessie with apology.

"He's with Jack and Giles. Giles took that week off work so Jack did too … They are off on an adventure, left this morning with the nappy bag, bottles and a picnic basket. Like the Famous Five but … well … the Fabulous Four?"

"Four?"

"Jack, Giles, Jessie and Myf" I point out "even the dog was shoved in there."

She started to giggle as she let go of her anger slumping in the chair "God. I feel so bloody mad."

"Well you need to calm down. This is bad though especially as it will restrict your calendar for ovulation too … this is so much time… over twice your normal hours." I sit to look at the sheet again.

"The money will be nice bit I don't really need it. Giles makes enough to pay the rent .. it's just… I need work" she groaned.

"Well … soon you will have a store of your own to toil in, much more fun that this corporate office job photocopying files and making airheads coffee while taking the blame for a typo in their report they tried up themselves. Did someone get wind of the store? That you intend leaving in February?" I sigh as I ponder "You know … it's so close to Christmas and the store reno is going so well we might be able to open at Christmas .. start the store in time for the Christmas rush .. all those wreathes and such … it would be prefect. Much better than a spring soft open. Why not? Why not light a fire under those two men of ours who are off secretly hunting Christmas decorations for the Holiday House so they help the workers finish it within a couple of weeks. The store. Then they can focus on the Christmas lights and such he thinks I don't know he is already putting up like a crazy person."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying quit now, not in the new year. If you don't need the money at the moment, if Giles makes enough … he can carry you for a few months until the store kicks off … We are October now … half way through. November is creeping in … we only need that. We open end of November so we have all of December… push the Christmas Theme … you will be earning by the end of the first week!"

"Ianto…"

"A percentage of earning will go into paying back the money spent … the rest will simply be overheads…stock and wages. You can pull your first wage at the end of the first week .. right?"

"If I quilt this close to Christmas it will put them in a bind… especially with Karen going on holiday.."

"Then they should have appreciated what they had in you as a worker instead of making you feel so unimportant that they would treat you like that. Remember how it just felt? Anger. Betrayal. You owe them nothing, not if they clearly don't think of your needs at all. You have a child, working Christmas Eve … for the love of gods … Boxing day. What the hell do you need to do on Boxing Day?"

"International offices… some are differed time zones and they send their Christmas Eve work through and Boxing Day I go in … holy shit. You are right. They are choking me dry. I ALWAYS say yes."

"Now you can say no. You can say goodbye. You owe them nothing … if they can shuffle your life like this without a second thought, they can someone else's." I assure her "Fuck them. You can go start getting stuff ready. We can go to some early markets … maybe you can do a few little displays for the windows so people can see a little taster of what you make … like .. coming soon … look at this."

"Oh Ianto … you are a tease" she laughs, then frowns "We could. We really could. We still need things that are best procured from the Markets … some of the the sellers I know are still there…could we?"

"I am always an early riser … we pick a day Alice is here overnight as Jack can see to her along with the others … Giles can get himself to work without worry about anything … you and I can sneak out before dawn and go flower shopping at the flower market."

"YES!" she claps her hands together … "You know … you are right. They do not appreciate me. I need a pen and paper. They will have a cow when they realize how much holiday pay and severance they owe me!"

I settled to help her with her letter of resignation.

She looked so … young and excited.


	59. nearly done

\- Jack

I am hammering as I hang some fairy lights that would do for Alice's birthday bash and could likely stay once the store opens for some ambiance. Ianto did not screw his face up when I said the idea so I know it is a good one, he is actually giving me a lot of leeway on this and it's sort of fun.

The time I took off from work is paying off as the store takes shape and as soon as the birthday party is over the last of the toy stuff can be removed and the store will be finished within a week after that. God, Ianto is nothing if not organised. I feel like it's some military exercise with his huge whiteboard full of things to do but I do admit, marking off each task is satisfying … as are his kisses as reward.

It was not until I was watching him praise David for doing his chores that I realised what it was, giggling to myself as David chose a sticker for his sticker chart. The new Lego kit he wanted one step closer with each sticker. I waited and then asked Ianto what my big reward would be when I filled my own chart at the store and he took a moment to process then laughed so handsomely, tiling me I can choose.

Man … so many ideas and I know Ianto will try anything I ask. I might have to dust off some props.

I have heartburn and it's bloody annoying, had it since I woke up but it is something I try to ignore. I don't want Ianto to think it's his cooking, it's not. I've suffered with this reflux or whatever it is for a year or two now and it seems stress or overexertion makes it worse.

Ianto and Lucia were away at the crack of dawn this morning at the markets and have retuned with their car laden with things for the store… vases and large buckets… even some ribbons and paper, stuff for bouquets that I had no idea you needed. God, so much.

"Cariad?"

"Yes Tiger?"

"See these ribbons on the rolls? Can we get some broom handles and put them on like that? Like… put the handles on the wall jutting out so she can roll the ribbon off a she needs it? Like a dispenser?" Ianto explains and I get what he means right away. God he's clever.

"Sure love, I can … aw" I have to stop for a second as pain bites into my side.

"Are you Ok?" Ianto asks with worry.

"Yeah, my own fault for having seconds at breakfast" I assure him "you know I can't resist that bacon"

"Awwww" he pouts as he leans in and kisses me, rubbing my back even though it feels more like a vice around my middle, but the soft motion between the shoulder blades does to help ease it a bit. I wish I could burp or something. It sort of feels like that. Tight.

"Do you have your Antacid roll?" he asks me with concern "Damn … I knew those tortillas war a bad idea last night but David was so hungry for them."

"Hey, stop that. I have had a lot spicier food than those, me and John used to have curry every second day one point … and you know I love Indian … no … it's not the food. I think I just want this one done so much I am pushing meself, maybe I need more fluids" I assure him.

"Well … it's just roast chicken with mash and peas for tea tonight" he says as he looks around, "nothing hard there. Maybe a few nights of bland…"

"Argh" I can't hide the disgust at the thought, Ianto's cooing anything but boring. "don't punish me!"

"OK, but you need to go see Owen" he scolds and I nod knowing he is right. I am being a baby about this. Probably a bloody ulcer with all the bullshit over Gray and Rhiannon. Would be typical if that is the case, they are trying to kill me slowly.

"Might be an ulcer" he said, echoing my thoughts and I kiss him as I promise again that I will get it seen to.

As soon as this project is over.

Speaking of the Deranged … they are quiet the last week of so and I am not sure if it is because they can't get hold of us or if my parents are catering to them again. I know Gray is over it now, he seems to had seen the light and maybe the no news is good news? Maybe I have heard nothing because they have not connected with one another? Ianto hasn't either.. I know he hasn't. He would tell me.

That kind of crazy does NOT help my digestion!


	60. nothing that life threatening

\- Ianto

I feel terrible. Jack has been uncomfortable and I didn't even notice, I don't know how to fix this and I know I am panicking which is making is worse for him as he worries about me. It has to be an ulcer, right?

My bloody sister and her drama… she is making him ill. I am so angry I could spew. Listen to me, thinking of myself when my poor Cariad didn't get a wink of sleep last night with the discomfort. Of course I dragged him off to Owen this morning after the kids were dropped off at school and once My little boy was done getting loves Owen agreed to look at Jack.

He listed to all the symptoms, Jack being more specific now and I feel even worse sitting here like a fool as I learn his 'discomfort' is actually sounding like real pain. Oh god. It's my cooking. Has to be. I have been killing him. Oh god, ulcers can perforate and cause all sorts of problems.

"Stop it" Jack says softly and I realise I am showing my concern too much, trying to shrink in my chair to be less obvious in my self-flagellation.

"Right… let's get you on the table and give you a looksie" Owen rises and I am now thinking about surgery if it's something bad like his gallbladder or something… appendix? A bag is needed…. His slippers are really not good enough for hospital… I need to get him new slippers…

"Tiger" Jack is holding out his shirt and I take it. Owen settles to look at his stomach, poking and prodding as Jack grunts now and then.

"What do you do when it's really bad?"

"When I have an attack I …it sounds stupid but… I remembered the Lamaze classes with Lucia when we were having Alice and those breathing exercises help" Jack is saying as Owen snorts.

"You know… you do make is sound like an ectopic pregnancy" Owen chortles softly "Imagine … a pregnant man."

I feel like a fool as I go over the meals I have been doing lately to please the kids. Why didn't I ask Jack about what he wanted? Why did I do such spicy things? Why is Owen getting a sonogram machine out? "Owen, he can't really be pregnant. He is really a man."

"Not looking for a baby, but it would be kinda funny to print off some pics and put on the fridge with his name on them" Owen mutters as he pokes about with the wand "Ah. There we are."

"What is it?" me and Jack ask at the same time, then grin and hook our pinkie fingers together, hissing "Jinx"

"See these here, these…..three… three little white dots? Sort of like kids…. Kidney stones" Owen says with more delight than he should.

"Kid… really? I mean … I didn't do this to him?" I ask, sounding a stupid as I feel.

"Probably hereditary, could be all the bad food and booze he enjoyed in his youth catching up to him … definitely not your great cooking" Owen reassured me and I feel such a weight lifting.

"So… how do we get them out?" Jack asks "Don't you have a sonic thing to break them up or something?"

Owen nods, "Can get it done for these two here but see this one that is further down? It's already started to move. Why the pain is worse… it's on it's way out."

"Oh god. Surgery" I sigh, now sure I need to get him new slippers.

"Nah. He just has to drink lots, pee lots and with some pain meds and a few more breathing sessions he will just pee it out" Owen assures us "On the bright side… he will know the miracle of birth just… it will not be a keeper."

"Oh god" Jack moans "it's gonna hurt?"

"Yah. Its going to make you speak in tongues if the pain meds don't work" Owen grins "But it will not kill you and your dick will not explode."

'Anything else?" Jack is pouting and I know he will need some ice-cream on the way home for this… oh god… he can go home? Jack catches the thought and echoes it "I can go home to do it?"

"Ianto will fuss on you better than we can. Look … it will come out on its own, just let me check your prostate. An enlarged prostate can …." Owen answered and Jack barked with alarm.

"My prostate is pristine!"

"Actually … he does have a good prostate. Take my word for it … not inflamed at all" I say, blushing so much it's a wonder I didn't look sunburnt as Owen roars with glee.

I start to make a list in my head of what to get on the way home. He has to be comfortable, maybe a little bed in the living room so he can watch TV and be snugly … oh. I can't believe this. I leave him and Owen slowly walking to the car park and race back to the office where Jessie is still asleep in his little seat on the floor by our chairs.

I can't believe I left him behind.

I am so flustered now!

My poor babies.


	61. birth

– Jack

The pain meds are working and it feels great. What is not so great is Ianto panicking. I really should have got this seen to sooner. God, he was almost in tears a few times and I feel like shit for that. I really should have done something sooner. Kidney stones. Christ.

Ianto drives us home and I am almost asleep when we get there, his gentle hands take me to the bed and I don't even know I am asleep until I wake to the smells of some amazing food. My stomach growls and I find the pain is gone… as it sometimes is. Crazy body. I stagger out to find not only have I slept for almost four hours, Ianto has been busy.

"There you are" his voice is chocolate and his smile sugar as he rashes to me, reaching out to help me to the bed he has made in the living room complete with mosquito net he really should not have been on a ladder putting up… it's quite pretty. Ethereal. He has clearly found the fairy lights still in the back of the SUV and they are up in our loving room too. Listen to me. Our living room, huh.

"Settle there and I will get you some stew" he croons "Nothing too hard, some beef so finely stewed it is falling apart. I want you to just rest."

I am so grateful for Owen lying about a special diet, telling Ianto his food is all good and I know I owe that man a cuddle next time I see him as a diet would really ruin this. Ianto always makes comfort food to die for… pardon the pun.

I am glad to see he is not panicking anymore, now calm and able to think things though. Probably googled and knows full well what my limits are, the stew yummy but not the usual one he makes. Ah, a subtle change that does not point out a reason. OK, I can accept that.

"Where are the kids?" I suddenly ask, aware of the silence.

"Lucia and Giles have them will return them to us tonight before bed. I know they will want to be here and Jessie will not sleep in a strange house" he tells me and although it may not be true.. I nod my agreement because maybe we are not the ones ready for that yet.

"What are they going to tell the kids?" I ask.

"The truth. You have a sore tummy and needed some quiet time. They get quiet time when they are unwell… no different for you" he replies calmly and again, it makes sense.

"So … a kidney stone." I flop back and feel the comfort Iin the bedding "Owen say how long this will take?"

"With the level of pain and the position during the scan … maybe a day? Two? The more fluids you take, the better. Hopefully now we know what it is, the meds he had given you and some time… it will all be over soon Cariad" he soothes, rubbing my belly and I like that too. God, I would also like a shag but I know he will not go for that, a scolding more likely if I suggest it so I settle for enjoying some comfort.

The hand straying was nice after all.

I don't know how long I slept after my 'mini massage' but I woke to the sounds of the kids entering the house and Ianto's hissed warning that he will cut their fingers off so they cannot use any devices ever again if they wake me. So sweet. Vicious… but sweet.

Then Jessie sees me as Giles swings the seat around and I wave, delightful to see his glee in me too. Such a heartbreaker that one. Ianto sees that I am awake and the only one he could blame is Jessie, so he lets it go. Such a mama bear this one.

I watch him settle everyone for bed and he comes back to snuggle in with me, the baby monitor close so I can hear the snuffly little snores of our son. Comforting to me, as much as Ianto's breath on my neck.

I wake about three in the morning, busting from all the fluids and that pressure that tells me I got go bad. I get up and waddle to the bathroom, Ianto moving with me to turn on the light and as quickly as it happened…. It hurt like a mother fucker. Thank god Ianto was holding on to me as my legs went weak, Jesus H Christ! Holy shit… I am grateful it was fast, sooner than Owen thought and over with without my dick exploding.

This is like child birth?

Holy shit. You can keep that. I am telling you now… if this were something a man had to go through for a baby then there would only be one per family…no …no… per village. You see … the one that got preggers first would tell the other men and they would simply shut up shop rather than face that. Nope. Holy shit… I swear to god I thought I was seeing Mecca a few times, whiting out, hot, cold… shit. I had an out of body experience one part of it.

"My brave man" Ianto whispers as he settles me back in the bed and I can only grunt as that weird throbbing in my poor dick starts to flatten out to a dull throb.

Fuck that.

OK maybe only one baby per generation … I would scream that shit from the rooftops to warn others.

Nope.


	62. calming now

– Ianto

I was torn between asking Owen to come and letting Jack do this himself, so proud of him as he was clearly in a lot of pain. My poor baby. Of course he was a trooper and I am again reassured that he is a strong man.

Poor Mimi needed some extra comfort at bedtime, coming back in the dark all sacred that Jack was dying and she wouldn't get her party. Poor little lamb. I explained that it was a tummy thing and uncle Owen had helped.. Jack would be fine and the birthday party was ready to go. I could see her guilt in being relieved. A good little girl.

David wanted to know if he could have the stone once Jack passed it. EWWWWWWWW. Little weirdo. Nope.

Jack is sleeping again now it is all over and I know I should join him but really… these last few days has made me stop and take measure. I never thought I would see the day when I did not want to help Rhiannon anymore but looking at this family of mine, this perfect little group of weirdoes… I know I would kill her and bury her under the floorboards rather than let her step inside this house again.

Stress.

I don't care what anyone says, stress is a factor here and Jack is worth too much to me to risk like this for the silly..petty.. bullshit that is my sister's world. No more. The paperwork is all there, legal and true. These kids are mine. That man is my husband and this is my life. Mine. I need to wake up here… take some ownership and shake off the tick that is bleeding me dry and poisoning me in the process.

If she had any love in her heart for me she would not have put me in the position of even thinking this way.

Right?

Decision made I pick up the phone and Jack's father answers within three rings. Also a night owl. I thought he was. I lay it out, Jack's illness and my fears. My love and my decision to cut out Rhiannon and Gray until they can act like fucking adults. Gray knows her tricks, her game. He needs to be the one to stop playing and get real. He can't live his life like this, from one bad choice to another. I told Franklin straight, you are the father here. Act like it. Step up and tell Gray to grow the fuck up. Time to get over Rhiannon and stop giving her power. Oh… and don't forget Mimi's party on Saturday.

I hang up the phone and felt both shocked and satisfied with that. He seemed quite receptive and assured me they would be there for the party… sans Rhiannon. Gray wanted to come though, to see everyone and especially Jack. I had no problem with that but if she turns up there would be trouble. I had not told her about the party, she was not invited. The only way she would find out is if Gray tells her. I would then know for sure if it was all for show, his trying to divorce her. Or if it had been just another game.

All Mimi's gifts are already wrapped, ready to go. I know I am fussing a bit but … well. Also, dress up things for a surprise, the kids all able to dress as princesses or pirates for the day. The face painter assures me it is not gender based, girls can be pirates and boys can be princesses if they choose. No harm no foul.

I like that idea … I might wear a little tiara if only to get a grin from Jack. My poor brave darling.

I get the kids ready for school. Friday, last day before the party and everything is ready to go. Toshiko is coming over later to get my lists, a check from her end to ensure I didn't forget anything. Of course she says I never forget anything, even do some things twice but really … it's important. My little girl's party.

The shop looks great, thank god Jack had got it finished before this happened so I can focus on him. I think I will lay back down and try to snooze with him, he likes to wake next to me but I am such an early bird I know he is disappointed on the mornings I get up early. With everything ready to go, I can indulge another half hour with him in the bed before the kids want breakfast.

I know that has to change too. I am such a focused Mama Bear. I need to remember to look after us too, me and Jack. It's not like he asks for much and he is a great provider, just ask our little girl tomorrow when she sees what he had done to the store.

Toshiko has a princess dress she is going to wear, dressing up as well and is so excited. Owen… well … I asked if he was going to come as a troll but he didn't find that funny. I don't know. I thought if was pretty damn funny actually.

So did his wife.


	63. celebrate

The shop looks amazing and I am so proud of myself and Ianto. Lucia had something to do with it too, I guess and maybe I owe her a hug but really … my stones really sidelined me for the last stages and Ianto stepped up like the great partner that he is. My husband. Huh. Still like saying that in my head.

Ianto has gone to collect the last of the dress up things for the party, the clothes rack full of little outfits so cute… the big outfits cool too. I know my fun is sidelined for a few weeks… damn pissing is painful still even with those Ural sachets to ease the acidity of my pee and I know sex would be totally stupid but I do wonder if maybe a few of those outfits might slip into our closet for… later?

David is already dressed up, his pirate hat on sideways like a gangster as he struts about telling everyone that this is his business, he is the bodyguard. The sword he pulls out to swing about is only foam but he looks so proud of himself. I notice also, he had lost a little weight. Still a hefty kid but not what I would call chubby anymore. Some real work has gone on there, not just diet but helping me out has helped. It's not that he was lazy, no far from it. He just didn't think it would work I guess. A lifetime of his mother telling him he was born fat and he believed that was his lot.

Alice and Mimi as matching princesses, their gowns sparkling and fresh, as are their little matching crowns. God knows where he got them from, they look like real tiaras ya know? Like something Princess Di would wear. They are well made up with them, preening in every mirror.

I am glad David invited a few friends, even more so that they turned up with gifts and excitement in their faces, high fives and instant laughter as they chose outfits, one of them deciding he was princess ta muchly. I watched with interest as David got him a wig and tiara, helping him adjust himself before telling him he looked pretty, then racing off to show them where the drinks were in case they got too hot playing.

If only grownups could be as natural about it, as accepting of others. The little boy has scrapes and bruises, I think he is on David's soccer team. Not a Nancy Boy at all, just a nice kid who wanted to try it out. I am pleased his mother didn't look too scandalised telling me he was always up for a laugh and wore his sister's things sometimes when his father wasn't home. I tried not to react to that. Damn. Now I wanna smash his head into a wall and I don't' even know the dude. Might be OK.

Toshiko … lovely Toshiko is a little Tinkerbelle with her wand waving about, her tiny shoes covered with gold dust. I wonder where Ianto is, he will want pictures… damn … of course the camera is where he said it would be. Grow up man, take some for him for Godsake. Your arms have not fallen off just because your dick almost did.

OK.

Now I have the giggles at myself, that inner voice sounded just like my old professor Archie form Uni. Funny old man was Scottish and puffed about like a bantam rooster. Did like him though. Isn't it fully how a random thought like that can change your entire train of thought? Pictures.

Giles is there, laughing as he helps one of the little girls into the ball pit. I am glad we kept it there, the balls now all pink and white. Not just tow colours, all the shades to it's like one of those weird makeup kits Lucia always got out to 'mix the spheres' or whatever.

She had said she likes it so much she may keep it there for kids to play when their parents come onto get flowers. Also … our kids like it. Kids. She said that, so casually… our kids. She is looking at David with affection as he tells her something, reaching out to adjust his collar in a motherly way and I catch that on the camera. So cute. She speaks of the kids as hers too. I like that. One big crazy family.

I scan the area for Ianto but can't see him and wonder if he is next door in the bookstore caught up in something. Wouldn't be the first time he got lost in the stacks, a book in his hand humming softly to himself. So many people on here, so much noise. He does look for quiet spots.

A cat wanders past and I know the adjoining door must be open.

I will go find him soon.

Another pic first as Mimi and Alice dance around with their hands together.

So cute.


	64. why do things like this happen to me?

– Ianto

I am late and I know Jack is probably looking for me already as I get out of his SUV and open the back to unpack the last of the costumes. My car was full of extra decorations we did not use and I did not want them to clutter up the stores. Jack of course thought I was mad but that's me. OCD.

"Excuse me" a voice says behind me "Mister Harkness?"

"Harkness-Jones" I reply proudly, the new name one we agreed to as a family.

"Right. I'm Detective Madden and this is Detective Hill. We just want to ask a few questions if that's OK" the taller one said, and I feel that angry fist to the gut as I know somehow Rhiannon is behind this.

"What's she said this time" I demand, instantly angry and defensive.

"Look… it will not take long. Just a chat down at the station, hmm?" the short tubby one smiles like we are old friends. No. We are not sir.

"Really? It's the middle of my girl's birthday party in there, are you mad?" I demand, looking at the store with the flashing fairy lights.

"Just a few minutes Mister Harkness…. Ah… Jones. They will not even notice you were gone. We will bring you right back" they seem to think I came down in the last shower as I fold my arms and glare at them. Right. If this was a friendly chat we would be having it already. Right. They want it on tape, whatever this is. Right. Maybe for the best. Proof for me too as they have to give me a copy on request. Let's do this.

We drive in silence which I prefer, I want this ALL on tape … and we get there. I am led to an interrogation room with uncomfortable chairs and the two way mirrored wall. God, so cliché. I sit and wait as they leave me, no doubt to sweat. I am too angry to care, just hope no one misses me. I do not want to ruin their day. In my youth, I sat in this very room, my hands straying to feel under the table for a familiar loose screw. Ah. There it is. Some things never change.

Finally they enter, the tubby one with the folder in his hand shows he is the boss here. Right? They sit.

"OK. What can you tell me about Ianto Jones" he asks.

Huh?

"Excuse me?"

"Ianto Jones. You do know him.. right?"

Oh shit. They think I am Jack? Well I was driving his vehicle, did answer to the last name… holy shit. This is… interesting. Suddenly I am less angry and more amused as I lean back and fold my arms "What do you want to know?"

"We have received a call … a tip that Mister Jones may be in danger." The tall one says snootily "Apparently he and you are having some sort of… relationship."

At least he didn't use sign air quotes but he did emphasise that last word like it was something bad. I know it is Rhiannon. Jesus Christ, really? Her own daughter's birthday and she is going to try to ruin it? Why? Payback? Or attention. God, I bet she wailed and gnashed her teeth, one of them offered a hanky as they promised they would find her poor missing brother.

"So … what makes you think he is in trouble?"

"Not been seen by his sister in weeks, apparently he has her kids and they are…" the tall one's voice seemed to peter out as he stared at me then asked "The party inside. Was that for … one of her children."

"Mica. The baby girl. Yes, it's her birthday and we are throwing her a party. why her mother has decided to use you like puppets in order to ruin it. If I am locked up Mica's day is ruined and she will have won. Right?" I grin "So … where do you think Ianto is right now?"

"You tell us mister Harkness-Jones… where do you think he is?"

"Sitting across from you with a very short temper" I reply sagely "and my sister is a first class bitch that really should know better than to tell porky pies. You know … I have full custody of those kids, me and my husband are giving them the life they deserve and she is simply being a bitch."

"Husband" the short one sais slowly as the tall one rears back and stares at me.

"Ianto Jones?"

"Harkness-Jones. I keep telling you. Jack and I are married, we have combined our names, as have our children. Mica and David have been adopted by Jack too… we also adopted a baby boy together. I am Ianto. My sister is Rhiannon who thought up this bogus story that I am chopped up in the freezer or tied to a bed being gang raped or whatever she told you with crocodile tears in the hopes of ruining Mimi's day. Well … aren't you both fucktards for not getting a description of me at least from her .. I mean … did you not think to ask for a photo of her dearest brother?"

"Well shit" the tall one said.

"Well … when you consider Jack is not a mister but a Captain it really gets shit for you. It's Captain Jack Harkness-Jones. One of your superior officers I am married to ya know." I grin "Now that is some pretty shit right there she has dumped you in boys. Now… get me back to that party before I really get mad."

Unbelievable.


	65. hell hath no fury like a Tiger caged momentarily

– Jack

Something held him up and now he seems …. Well … ruffled. It is a rare thing to see Ianto flustered but something has clearly upset him and he is hiding it We agreed no secrets between us and it feels strange to watch him talk and laugh with people, that hand constantly creeping to the back of his neck to show distress. I want to drag him out and interrogate him but I know whatever it is he will tell me when we are alone.

I get this horrible feeling it's not something good… and I don't know why I smell Rhiannon on it somewhere. She didn't even bother to ring for Mimi's birthday ya know. No card in the mail or little gift. No acknowledgement. She knows it's her birthday, my parents are here glowing all over the place like this is somehow all their doing, my mother posing for photos with Jessie… I manage to snag Dad and pull him to a quiet spot.

"So … what is the latest on the Situation then?" I ask.

"Outs again. Apparently he tried to talk to her about the whole false police report and she brushed it off as a mild hysteria from the miscarriage that never happened" he snorts "Silly thing is… he knows it didn't happen. He is so far up her arse he can't smell anything right now I am afraid son. Each time we trip her up, he gets angry and says that's it… then It's changed and she's the victim again."

"But she dropped the charges right?"

"Oh yes… did this entire thing about having PTSD from her marriage to the father if the kids, went back there and told them of a past attack from him years ago. Really put on an act and in the end Gray was in tears too" my Dad pulled a face and I realise that's the face Ianto scolds me for. I didn't even know I have a 'face' but there it is an I can't help but grin.

"You know… she is going to wind up killing him or something" I warn "We need an intervention … that's what it is. We need to get him away from her, take him away where she can't find him to twist his brain up again … give him a few days to actually process and calm down. See the trees in the woods, right?"

Nice try but how the hell do we get him away from her?"

"Ask him to help you with something" Ianto says softly, walking over to smile at me, stepping in close and I draw him against me, feeling the need to comfort him. I really hope he tells me soon what is wrong.

"What love?"

"The holiday house…. Ask him to come help you with some maintenance. Tell him you want to talk to him about us, you need someone to talk to about your fears, someone to help you adjust to this new life. Make is sound like you need him to comfort you and reassure you that you are doing the right thing." Ianto councils "After all, I get the feeling he feels a bit like the baby. Never taken seriously, this would be something he would jump at, also … she can't come looking for him without the threat of arrest. Not with the No Contact Order I just put in place."

"No …. Oh Ianto" I don't know what to say. Whatever has happened it's broken his heart. I know this weekend is supposed to be fun, all of us going to the holiday place after the party so Giles and I can show off the hard work we have been putting in there… Shelby the Sheltie is the only thing to swing past and grab from home.

Toshiko and Owen are house-sitting and I am sure the man was a cat in a previous life the way he gets on his hands and knees to talk to the three monster fluffs at our house. Owen can be a funny bugger.

"Cariad … can you help me fetch some more serviettes?" he asks … weird but then I realise he is unable to hold it in anymore and he drags me next door then hisses about the mix-up and the new Rhiannon Trick.

OK. I know I have threatened to shoot her in jest sometimes but seriously … I am feeling murderous now. He is hurt, so damned upset and the anger is making him shake uncomfortably as he hisses that she accused me of hurting him. Somehow the fact she besmirched my name is more upsetting to him than any other part. It feels so sweet.

"Look … we are all heading got the other house soon and when we get there you can take a hammer and go smash something for a while OK?" I promise him gently "George can handle this, I will call my CO and he can handle this too. Your sister has gone too far, you know that right? A false report? That is not only slander but the misuse of police time is a crime. Are you OK with that?"

"She can burn in hell" he snarls with his eyes blazing.

Good.

I agree.


	66. time to let it go

–Ianto

The party was a raging success and now we are at the holiday house I find myself calming down. Jack has made some calls, shouted a bit in the back yard while the kids were bathing; now he's calm too.

I am not letting this get to me. Jack is right, she has finally dug the hole too deep to clamber out … we can either reach down and get pulled in with her of simply kick some sods in to start the landslide. Personally, it sort of hurts a little that she will suffer but then I think of the fact it is Mimi's birthday and she deliberately set it up to hurt the little button.

No. I have to be firm.

Pulling into the car park was such a relief, to be here. Where she can't find us. Really … I hope not. Giles and Jack had taken the praise well for their efforts, the place looking grand like something from a movie set and the kids were so excited, praying for an early snowfall. Sadly they know that will not happen but we can hope, instead starting a box of old clothing for the snowmen that might appear in the future.

I try but can't shake the worry for my idiot sibling. Rhiannon is wining … still in the forefront of my thoughts even though I try to dispel my concerns. She is in dire trouble, charges being laid and time being bandied about. My only comfort is the fact she will be out of commission and it will give poor Gray a chance to find his own voice again. I was surprised to learn that he had not told her of the wedding mix-up … she still thinks they are wed.

My, how that will burn.

Jack is a little nasty on her still, apparently they have not caught up with her yet and she is continuing to be elusive. Jack has his colleagues looking for her and I hope when she is found she goes quietly, not putting on a scene to get to a hospital or something. God, I wouldn't put it past her to throw herself down some stairs or something for the horror of it.

Lucia is so excited about the shop and I focus on that. She has learned that my birthday has slipped past, so close after the baby came that I didn't' think to say anything now she is carrying on like it was a tragic oversight. I see her point but… I never really celebrated it. Rhiannon and I were often forgotten, our birthdays…. Wait. That's not true. I am still making bloody excuses for her aren't I? I mean … I always remember hers and she expects some trinket of affection … along with some cash. No, it is I that is forgotten. Yes. I need to stop that, thinking of myself as part of her life. I have my own life, I need to shake it off. She chose her path, I am choosing mine and she can bloody swing for all I care. She went too far.

I watch the kids running about like mad things, the dog tripping David up and I cringe as he hits the ground hard, only to laugh and clamber to his feet to run some more. God, I fear that arm re-breaking but hey… he's happy. David does not have a care in the world and I know I am not the only one to notice his thinner frame these days, a growth spurt that has not only increased his height but decreased his girth.

I am so proud of him.

What else is there to do but join in, getting the hose to water the garden and 'accidentally' catch a child here and there as they scream like I am murdering them. Soon Jack has the hose and is running like a nutter, running out of hose to fly back through the air and slam back to the ground like some weird cartoon. Giles is laughing so much he can not speak as he tries to pick Jack up, his laughter crippling as well.

"Tea?" Luce calls out, the good tea service out for a change and I settle with her to watch our mad family. Three kids, two fully grown men now with their shirts off and in dire threat of a chill, a stupid dog in the middle of it all and as Jessie snuffles softly in Lucia'a arms I finid mtself grinning like a loon.

This is my life.

Prefect really.

Rhiannon is never going to know… damn it. There I go again. Let her go. Shake it off ... Deep breath… and…. BITCH. Yes. Quite so old chap. Bitch.

"Are you OK?" Licinda is asking me with concnern, "You look like you just sucked a lemon."

"Just reimding myself that I need to practice what I preach" I smile back "Those who do not appreciate you do not deserve your appreicaition."

"Quite right old chap" she grinned pouring my tea, prefectly seeped.

Hmmmm.

Lovely mother.


	67. Captain Super Special Secret Agent Man!

– Jack

I am fuming. Quietly of course, no point making it worse for Ianto who is terribly upset. That is clear. No … I am thinking of ways to cause havoc without much fuss. Those wankers who pinched him are already sorry, Captain Smith chewing them a new arsehole for me. No … Ianto is upset and I need to fix things as best I can.

Rhiannon has gone too far and I know Ianto is worried now. She has never gone this far before and is now working outside the play book of her usual stupidity. For the first time Ianto I actually afraid of her and it breaks my heart that he should be like this. They have to find her, have to scoop her up and alleviate the pressure. I would like to go hunt her down myself but that would upset him too so I instead spend the next few days chewing on whatever might work to comfort him. I had a few ideas and finally came up with one that might work Owen and Toshiko arriving an hour after my phone call with what I need. Clever girl that Toshiko, a good reliable woman to have on your team and I wonder if in another life she would have been my girl Friday.

The kids run for the car, their joy in seeing them so sweet and I can see by Owen's smile that he appreciates that too. Hugs and cuddles, a kid lifted to swing around as Toshiko gets out with a shoebox. Good. She got them. Good girl.

After refreshments and gentle talk while I sat in the corner to calibrate the little pieces of comfort I am ready to tell everyone my plan. I wait until Ianto is settled in his chair so he can fully hear me. This is for him after all.

"OK. I want everyone to listen carefully.

Tonight we go home to the big smile, leave our Super Special Secret Hideout" I say as the kids sit with wide eyes looking at me as I open the box "I have some Secret Agent stuff in here that I will show you. Since we are a family of Super people, let's all be Super Special Secret Agents, yes?"

Nods and David wiggled in his eat.

"Right… I have here what looks like a perfectly normal watch. See? Pretty? Red, pink, green and blue" I place them down and eager hands snatch them up. To my surprise David went for the pink, Mimi the red and Alice the green. "Good. You all passed the first test. You chose your colours. Naturals! The blue one will be for Jessie. A family of Super Special Secret Agents must all have the top kit. Ianto and I have black ones, as we need to blend in when on secret missions"

"What do they do?" David asked "Laser beams?"

"Even better … tracking devices imbedded in them, as well as the little button on the side can call my stealth one. Like a mini locator beacon with the added communicator!" I say as I turn Jessie's watch to show them "If a Bad Evil agent tried to kidnap you to take you to his secret base for interaction you push this button in. Then it sets off the emergency beeper in mine… see?"

I push the button and my wristlet beeps "Also… hold it in and speak…. I will hear you … Testing…testing…"

They can hear my voice echoing form my wristlet and their eyes are bugging out now.

"Only… as Super Special Secret Agents … you need to remember that these are not toys and not to be used unless in trouble because they set off alarms and stuff. Not toys. I am trusting you to be grownups and only set them off if there is something bad happening in the universe that needs the Super Special Secret Agent Family to assemble to fight it off. Like alien invasions or masked gunmen or something like that."

"Ninja in the homeroom" David mutters and then giggles, looking at the watch on his wrist "Cool. It is a real life gadget."

"Yes. Waterproof, shock proof. You only take them off at night to sleep … any other time we must have your watches on your wrists to keep them activated and the security grid in place" I am so relieved that they see the game and think it is all cool. Like the spaceship game in the car, this is being seen as an elaborate game that I will keep up with random checks and even a few drills.

If anyone tries to snatch one of my kids I will know and I will fucking put them down before they get even a few feet with one under their arm. I look over at Ianto and see that he has worked out what I am doing. The relief and gratitude there ensuring I also get a nice BJ tonight.

Yeah… I am the man.

Captain Super Special Secret Agent Man!


	68. family

– Ianto

_I am fumbling with my phone while trying got get Jessie's car seat into its base while I rush to stop the ringtone from waking him. I finally get it and stand straight as I answer "Yes?"_

" _Mister Harkness-Jones? It's Emma from the school. Mister Jones…ah… Harkness-Jones…."_

_I am impatient as I listen and as she starts to explain that they can't find Mimi, they have searched and some of the other girls saw her mother picking her up I feel my heart stop._

_No._

_No, I knew this was going to happen and I look into the car to check if I clipped the seat in only to find that gone too, just the base sitting there._

.

.

.

.

I wake at this point. Always do … sitting up while my heart slams about in my chest and I fight the urge to cry out with the pain of it. I curse her, curse her internally as I rise knowing I will not rest until I check on them.

Jack is still asleep, thank god I didn't wake him as he has work in the morning so I sneak over to find Jessie snoring softly in that sweet little way, his arms thrown back and mouth wide open. Awwww.

I then creep down the hallway and check her room first, my little girl asleep with her night light throwing soft red light over the room. All fluff and bling in there… enough sweetness to set your teeth on edge. The spare bed is made with some toys on it, Alice preferring to be in here with Mimi when here.

Then I go across and push open David's door to find him sitting up in the bed wide awake. He starts with surprise then looks guilty as he looks back down at the candy bar in his hand. Still unopened. Sitting beside him is the watch from Jack, carefully clipped around a little pillow like it's the crown jewels.

"Hey" I say as I enter and settle on the edge of the bed, smiling as I reach out to stroke the hair off his face "Whatcha doing?"

"My Mama is a cow. Scaring everyone and making things… hard" he sighs and I am torn between fending her and agreeing with him. In the end I nod. He doesn't need lies. He then places the candy bar down and picks up the watch "And my Da … he is a tool. I mean … mama did these things, left us with you and is being a cow but… he didn't even care. He left us. Just left and never wanted anything to do with us. Look at me now. Both of them gone."

I wait, sensing this is nothing to what he is really chewing on, this not a new thing he says in the darkness when we are alone. I reach out again, this time placing my hand over his "But you have me."

"Yeah"

"You always had me. I was first to hold you when you were born ya know. I loved you first. Always. I will love you last. I will always love my precious boy" I look into his face "I will never leave you. Never."

"Alice is so lucky. She has two dads. Giles and Uncle Jack. Its not fair … I don't even have one!" he said, a soft sob at the end that tore at my heart and I knew I had to fix this, had to set things right.

"Not true. Can I tell you a secret?"

He looks at me with a nervous eye roll "OK?"

"Uncle Jack and I adopted you. You and Mimi. So … you have two fathers too. Me and Jack are your parents. You are our son. You and Mimi are min legally, my babies now. Jack is your Dad" I whisper gently "He didn't tell you because he didn't want you to think he sort of … stole you away from your own parents. He wanted you safe, like me. Now we are. You, me, Mimi and Jessie. All safe with Jack to protect and love us forever."

I let him have a moment or two, looking at the watch some more. Then he said softly "So … I could call him Daddy?"

"He would like that" I smile as he relax now "I think … I think he would like that a whole lot. He loves you Davie, why he takes you everywhere with him. He is proud to show you off, places his hand on your shoulder while taking to the man behind the counter to make sure the man knows you belong to him. Why he does that. He does it with me too … sever noticed that? His hand on my shoulder sometimes? It's to remind me that he always has my back. He loves me. He loves you too. You are his son."

"But… I can't call you both Daddy!" he huffs "I don't mean…"

"I know. He is a Daddy. Born and bred … not me. I am Welsh remember? Like your Mama. So … Taddy? I don't want to be a Da. My own Da was an arse. Still is … he is dead to me. I don't need him in my life, never want to be like him so … Taddy like my mother's Taddy was. GrandTad was brilliant. I want to be a Taddy like him."

"Cool" David gushes then asks the short and curly one "So … does that mean I can call myself Harkness-Jones too?"


	69. name game

– Jack

I had felt Ianto returning to bed cold and silent. I pulled him in and went back to sleep hoping he would as well. I felt he didn't want to talk, wanted to mull over things… probably that sister.

This morning before we got up he told me about his conversion with David and I feel badly too. Of course the poor kid feels like a piece of trash flicked into the gutter. I had been wrong to think keeping their adoptions from them was the right thing to do and I am glad Ianto told him. I will need to make sure I have time for the little man if he needs to talk it over.

"Good morning Cariad" Ianto says as I enter the kitchen after my shower, his hair still wet from getting out before me and running to start breakfast. He's so handsome and I know I am grinning like a loon as I wink at him, absently placing my hand on David shoulder like I do every morning as I ask Ianto about the sandwiches he is making. As he talks I squeeze the boy's shoulder then move to Ianto as I feel the need to touch him. It is then that I glance back and see David watching us. Then I remember. I wink. He does too albeit a little cutely.

"Good morning" Mica skips into the room and l pull out her chair for her, kissing her head before I settle back and look over at the baby on the floor in the sun spot by the doors.

"Well now, Harkness-Jones family. What is the go today?" he asks.

"It's sports" David says with the dull tone of the depressed.

"Ew. Really?" I glance at Ianto and make a decision "So … Mica will be raring to go but maybe I can use David today instead of him enduring sports Tiger?"

"Hmmmmm?" Ianto pretends to consider as David sits up straighter.

"Well … Giles and I are going to sink that garden in the front yard at the Holiday House today … we finally got the concrete surround delivered and just need to dig it in. Another man on the job would be helpful and man's work beats sports doesn't it? Still gonna sweat but it's for the family holiday home so … what do you think?" I watch Ianto smile. That special one that makes my belly flop.

"Can I Taddy? Can I go with Daddy for the day?" David asks plaintively and I watch Mica look up from her cereal.

"Hey. Who said you can call them that?"

"Me" Ianto replies calmly, a real cool cat with a tail twitch "Since you are our children it's only right you call us the right names if you like. Jack is your Dad and I am your Tad. David and I sorted that out last night at our midnight meeting."

"Yeah. Did you know they adopted us? Mama is not allowed to come take us away…ever!" he informs her with wide eyes, her on eyes widening as she glances over at me.

"Like I said… we are a family" I assure her.

"SO…." She looks at David and I realise the name thing was not a causal question to Ianto last night. These to have been talking between themselves like they sometimes do, this being something they considered before.

"So. You are both Harkness-Jones, I just need to update the school records and things. Wanna see your certificates?" I ask, rising to get them from the drawer Ianto keeps them in, letting the kids look over the official certificates with the official looking seals, Jessie's getting compared. I glance at Ianto with confusion.

"They are real" he says as he settles in his chair "Not a game or a fake thing like your mother might try. No … they are real. Even more news … turns out when mama married Gray they made a mistake with the paperwork so Jack and I are already married too. How about them apples?"

"So … we are all Harkness-Jones?" Mica asks with a wriggle in her chair, excitement starting "Does this mean anther birthday? Like… we became these new people on this day?"

I am laughing, no way around that as I lean back and let it out. The little minx trying to see an angle. Must be a Harkness-Jones alright.

"Nice try young lady" Ianto giggles at her "But we didn't change your date of birth. However … we can have a party I guess … call it a Naming Day when we officially change everything to Harkness-Jones"

"I like that idea" I say softly "Maybe we make a day of it. Go to the Holiday House that weekend and we have a huge feast of McDonalds long the way… we go there and have a great evening of games and things, just us."

"What about Alice?" Mica asked with worry.

"Maybe if we ask, her mother will keep her that weekend and instead we have her for the Friday night next weekend to make up for it?" Ianto offers calmly "Then you get Friday, Saturday, Sunday and all go to school Monday of that next weekend. This weekend will be just ours. Special. Maybe we agree this day every year is our own special one."

"Harkness-Jones Day" I agree "Should be a parade really."

The kids giggle happily as David asks to leave the table and change. Needs some 'man' clothes for digging and stuff.

Harkness-Jones men dress for success he tells us.

Sweet.


	70. what's in a name

– Ianto

So here we are with the plan in potion for a Naming Day Ceremony. I wanted it at the Holiday House but saw her need to show her friends, even if David didn't. I sort of have a horrible thought that maybe he doesn't have any he wants to invite. I have to work on that with him. So anyway, it's at home in the back yard with the left over fairy lights from her birthday employed around the bushes and trees that line the space, some lanterns hung from the big oak that watches over us and shelters the garden in the summer, cuts the wind in the winter storms so the house is not battered too much. Like a big sentry guard he protects us and I never realised how attached I am to this tree until now, the kids eagerly watching as Jack proudly hangs a sign from the branches to swing in the breeze with HARKNESS-JONES CLAN written on it.

Mica has invited three friends, and Alice who I worry about as her face changes at the realisation of the sign. Oh dear. A little green eyes monster? I will have to work on that as well, she has her own family and needs to accept that she is part of two, not one like my kids. I will not scold today but I will watch for any signs of sniping. Jack told me that he hated that in Lucia, her ability to pick a subject and tear him apart with it when they were wed. Alice shows that same dogged determination as her eyes go to the sign several times.

I wander out to the carport to get the surprise for the kids that I have hidden there, thinking about the best way to talk to Alice and explain that me and Jack are her family too but so is Giles and she can't forget his love… something like… oh.

"Hi Toto."

"Johnny" I try not to screw my face up when I say his name and I look around to see if we are alone before I look at him more intently and take in the un-ironed shirt, the ruffled appearance of a single man and the small gift in his hands.

"I forgot her birthday. I was writing out a form and saw the date and … I can't believe I forgot it. Rhiannon always reminded me ya see, she would moan that you had called to remind her and that reminded me too" he sighed, looking at the gift "I … it's not much. She is bleeding me dry with the kids."

I felt that flare of anger as I struggled to hold back the retort that Mimi is never 'not much' instead counting in my head like he usually makes me with the hard-done-by mopping look. God he is so fucking annoying I would like to run him over. "Well … it was a good day. Johnny … you have my number. Pease do not turn up unannounced like this, it only serves to fuck me off ad I do not want us to fallout, not when it's a rare thing for us to speak at all."

"I know… yeah" he pouts, looking like I just threatened to shoot out his kneecaps. Personally… I would aim a little higher but at the same time… I know what a bitch my sister is and I know his life was not a bed of roses either … I find myself sighing as I try to decide if I will let him in or not. That gift will have to go … he will not disrespect his son. Nope.

"Tiger?"

Ah. Shit about to hit fan. "Jack. Cariad… this is ….ah…"

"Johnny" Jack supplies as he steps off the top step, our little son not in his arms thank god, no doubt in Lucia's. She and Giles are right clucky now. "What the fuck do you want"

"I forgot my little girl's birthday, I …" he looks at the small gift and Jack makes a noise in his throat.

"Did you remember Davey's? I mean … I don't know if just a gift for her is right… he will see that and feel like you forgot him" Jack says as I now know I must kiss him as soon as I am able for being such a good Dad. "I suggest you either have a nice big bill in your hand to slip David for his wallet or you put that bake in your car and they both get nothing but a hello."

He fumbled with his wallet and pulls out a twenty, holding it up. Jack is not amused neither am I but it is more than I thought he would offer here. I shrug at Jack, "the gift is probably les than that Cariad."

"OK then … you get to say hi, get a hug and a short visit, you fuck off when I tell you to fuck off do you hear? We are only letting you in for the kids, you fuck with their day and their happiness and I will murderise you, got it?" Jack is so fierce, so bloody handsome as I feel the twitching of my dick.

"You get half an hour, you come say hi and shut the fuck up. We cut our cake and you have cuddles, congratulate them on their new life and fuck off" I say calmly.

"Cake?"

"It's a naming day. Today is the day we officially announce our adoption of the kids and the renaming of their surnames to Harkness-Jones to match my husband and I" Jack say as he pulls me in "Our children will have our name."

"Adopted" Johnny repeated, his eyes widening.

"You didn't want them so you signed them away. I do not know why you send her money for them. She has signed them away too … my babies will not go unwanted in life Johnny. They were never unwanted or forgotten by me." I say with as much oomph as I can, my arm around Jack tightening as I add "And you may always be their natural father but we are their Dads!"


	71. don't let the door hit you on the arse...

– Jack

Lucia has the squirt and I realise Ianto's bum squeeze as he slid past me was the signal for the gifts so I race out to help him only to find a dumpy looking homeless person standing there… then I see the pink box with a big bow. Then I see Ianto's face. It all clicks into place and I feel that anger in the audacity of this family to try to taint everything good.

I speak up, find Ianto relieved that I did so and I take the lead as I defend and protect my family, Ianto leaning against me as incentive to maintain calm and not shoot the fucker. We agree to let him in, the money in his hand for his son pitiful but I will not adjust that. David is not a fool, he will be mildly insulted but will be polite. After all … the two hundred I gave him this morning for our next shopping spree was his favourite thing so far toady, this will not touch the sides.

Mica sees him first, stopping her dance to gape, then I watch as she slowly walks towards him. No joy, no excitement, just… curious. "Da? Why are you here?"

Good girl.

"I forgot to come on your birthday poppet, here. I got you something. Where is David?" he asks looking around and David glances at me then steps forward.

"Da."

"Jesus! David? My god, look at you … I didn't recognise you. You've lost weight. Wow.. you look .." he is lost for words as his handsome son glares at him and pulls at his jumper as if trying got hide the slimmer figure from him. I don't' like that. Not at all and I see something I didn't know about this family. He was body shamed. Nope. I stride forward and place my hand on his shoulder, addressing Johnny.

"David was about to help me get the cake ready, maybe you can spend some time with Mimi. Come on solider" I lead him away and once we are in the kitchen he starts to shake so I kneel, pulling him into my arms. Damn. "It's OK love. It's OK. Stay here with me."

"Is he… I mean… did he come to…"

I get it. Like a fist to the gonads, I get it "No. He can't take you away from me. I will kill him first, do you hear me? Look at me son. You are my boy now. My special, perfect boy and the party today is to recognise that remember? My son. My Davey Boy. That man out there? I think it is good that he turned up, can see this family for the goodness he will never know, never be a part of. He will spend time here, see that you are happy and then fuck right off. If I have to get my gun out to help him see that you are mine, I will. I will drag him out back and beat the shit out of him if that helps. Seriously … you are my son and I will defend you until the end!"

He slumps into my arms and I feel a deep sorrow as he sobs into my chest, so overcome with relief that he is not about to leave with this piece of shit out there that Ianto is stalking. I watch through the window as Ianto comes up behind him and snarls something into his ear, making him jump and swing with shock to look at him, then nod and place the little gift on the table, then they come inside to find Davis in my arms.

"Davey Duck?" Ianto is immediately springing into action as he makes a David sandwich, comforting the boy then glaring back at Johnny.

"Johnny. Take a seat. David has things to say to you and you need to let him speak if you want any chance of a civil relationship with him one day" I warn "Now sit down, shut up and let the man speak."

David straightens as I call him a man and turns to face his father, my hand on his shoulder as firm as I can make it. He speaks calmly "Da. You were a crap father who got drink and yelled a lot, threw things and sometimes you hit us. Mama did lots of bad things and you never stooped her from hitting us, you never helped us and sometimes we were hungry and scared and hurting. You were a shitty Da. This is my Dad. He will beat the snot out of you if you ever hit me again and Taddy here will too. This is my home, these are my parents and I am finally safe and happy. I do not want you here."

Wow. His voice might have trembled with the last sentence but it was well said, all in all. I was so proud of him.

"Well now. My son seems to have spoken his mind" Ianto says softly "Johnny .. might be an idea to go now. You saw them, see our life and can rest easy knowing they want for nothing… especially not you or Rhiannon. Maybe one day… someday… we can meet at a park for a picnic or something .. you can go to their school events and such but for now … best you not come around this house. It is our home and not a place for those who have caused harm."

I am so proud of my men, both ramrod straight ad David reaches out to hook Ianto's hand, his face showing his pride in us as we defend him. Our son.

"I am sorry son" Johnny says as he places the screwed up bill on the table, then takes a step towards the door.

"I am not your son anymore, don't call me that please. I don't need you." David speaks again "You will always be Da but… I would rather you not call me that. Dad and Taddy call me that now and it sounds better from them."

Wow.

Listen to him go.

Johnny nods and reaches out, patting MY son's head then slips to the door.

Gone.

Mimi does not notice or miss him as she yell and runs with her friends.

He was insignificant to our day.


	72. name and soul

– Ianto

The pushbikes were going down well and I knew another hurdle had to be approached as Alice made that face again. So I called out "Alice? Don't you want yours too?"

Her face changes instantly as I admit there is a bike here for her too, like I would ever forget a child. She squeals as I point to the shed and she runs in to find one for her that matches Mimi but is purple against Mimi's pink. Screaming starts as the girls compare and I watch David roll his eyes.

"You see? The girls get the same poncy fluffy ones" Jack is talking to him softly, also knowing the delicate feelings his father ruffled up in him "Yours is a proper adult one so you can keep up with me on mine. Look … it's even the same model as mine, just smaller."

Jack is showing him his bike, and David perks up again as he sees that he does indeed have a smaller version of Jack's. Mine sitting there with the baby seat on it more sedate with the basket in the front as well. Such a family sedan that I giggled when we were shopping for me and I saw it. SOOO me.

"Summer afternoon, riding about and a picnic in Taddy's basket for the park … the warm sunshine and plenty of time to get there while we wait for the girls who will be slowpokes with Taddy. You and me maybe taking off and circling back to Taddy and the girls now and then" Jack makes it sound like he and David will be a team and David is glowing as he reaches up to hook Jack's neck, pilling him into a hug a Jack grins.

"Come on … that cake will not eat itself" I say in a silly voice, laughter as I then usher them out and I hear the soft crying of my little man somewhere, entering the house to find Lucia trying to change him. He is having none of that malarkey, twisting in the nappy and causing more trouble for her.

"Oh dear… you are a real escape artist" she mutters to herself, unaware that I am in the doorway "Look at you … you little shirt monster. Wow… so much … I forgot ho much a little body can excrete in one sitting. Well done Jessie, this is amazingly stunning. And the smell … wow. Look at you!"

I can't help but laugh as I go to help, letting her step back to pant for fresh air as I expertly clean the 'shit monster' with wet wipes. Man … it was a lot. Everywhere… up his back…wow. I mentally go over his diet and decide it is just the excitement of the say that caused this. His little self discombobulated. No reason to call Owen in for a consult. He would look and say.. yeah shit… then wander off.

"Come on … I think this is not enough. A little bath in the middle of a party… what a shit bird" I croon as I lift him into my arms, his naked body wiped down but not clean in y mind. Not with that level of achievement. Lucia and I rush him into the bathroom where I plink him in the tub, running the water

"The nozzle attachment?" she giggles.

"He is already clean… this is like… second decontamination" I say haughtily as she giggles and gets a towel, accepting a wetly excited baby now. He loves water. Soon he is redressed and Jack is there guessing as he found some socks for his little feet. Then he gives up as we all know he will want Jack to hold him in the grass so he can crunch his feet anyway.

"Come on. Cake" I sigh "Chocolate. At least the kids will have an appetite."

"An extra too" Jack says softly "The boy from down the road appeared at the gate calling to David, asking what was happening and he let him in. Invited him to the party and now they are playing together."

"No! Really?" I feel such a sense of pride that David did that. His father appearing shook him up and I am glad he took it as a reminder to be a better person than him. The boy form down the road is a quiet little fella, we only see on his scooter in the street sometimes. The sounds of a party must have lured him in like a moth to a flame. I make a mental note to remember that and make sure he is invited an any other events.

The cake is chocolate, covered in chocolate frosting and coloured flakes, the Harkness-Jones in gold lettering. They all eat with gusto, David hesitating as Jack ordered a second slice but Jack reminds him that there will be work tomorrow to pull the party stuff down and a man needs strength for that.

We all eat a second slice.

Why not.

Doubly blessed after all.


	73. a lovely day with the menfolk

– Jack

David is helping me remove the party stuff, still talking animatedly about the school play he is thinking of trying out for. Sets. He wants to build sets and learn the craft. I nod as I listen to him and see that he is not only shy, he is driven. I know he would have been great on the stage as well but see that the idea of building something beautiful really inspires him so I tell him we can both go see what is involved, a project shared if a great idea. I watch his chest swell as he straightens up, so delighted that I would volunteer to help that I take a moment to calm myself down. Now that I have met the great Johnny I understand more about this kid. H was not just forgotten … he was pushed away. How often did his father say he was disappointed, call him stupid or fat... how often did this child cry because his sister was loved more?

I know that feeling and it will not happen here. Not to such a sweet soul.

"Whatcha doing?" Ianto is leaning against the doorway to the patio, watching us as we carefully wind up some lights.

"Hunting for buffalo" David replies and I can't help the sniggering that starts, Ianto joining in as he steps down to embrace the child, pretending to get him in a headlock.

"Little shit" he says affectionately "See that? I get rid of your sister for the day and you are just a little shit"

Mica had gone with Giles and Lucia, some girly movie I know David would rather gouge his own eyeballs out than go watch. With Jessie asleep he has us all to himself as Ianto kissed him affectionately on the head "come on you two. I have a brunch for you."

We had toast" David says with surprise, always mindful of his food intake.

"Well … we are going got go bike riding once his lordship wakes so we might miss lunch" Ianto explains to the boy, "It's only an hour or so early bit if we eat now we will not get a stitch as we enjoy the bikes together."

David rushes inside and I take a moment to steal a kiss, revelling in the warm body in my arms as Ianto hums in that cute little way that reminds me of a cat purring. My Tiger.

I follow him in and find David already at the table eating a veggie wrap with gusto. Ianto has thought it through and the options are all healthy ones, David clearly excited by the fact three bowls of fruit salad wait, the fruit smoothes beside them looking delicious too. We eat in companionable silence, the boy stopping to chew as he looked at us both, something on his mind, then he sighs and pats his stomach saying he is full.

"My Grandy used to have a term that I always found disgusting and intriguing at the same time" Ianto said suddenly "Do you know what a Poe is?"

David shook his head.

"well, before toilets were an inside thing, when there were outside toilets and long drops and the like, they had a large… well … pot that they kept under the bed so if you needed to go to the toilet in the night you didn't have to go outside and across wet grass, in the rain … you know … so you would shit in the pot and cover it with a cloth until the daylight to empty it."

"Ewwwwww" David screwed his face up but also giggled.

"In my family, instead of the Pot, we called it the Poe. So, someone that was really angry or pissed off, we could say 'face like the family poe' as in really shitty." Ianto said and David started to snort, chuckle and look at him with wide eyes as Ianto became so crasss and un-gentlemanly "Also … there was the term "As full as the family Poe on Boxing Day" as in full of shit or "Gonna break the poe" for totally full of food."

"Piss on the pot or get off" David choked out and Ianto pointed a finger at him like he ws having a eureka moment, the little boy now roaring as he slapped the table and lent back. "Really? That's what it means?"

"Yes. For Godsake don't tell your sister!" Ianto said on a low voice "She's just a girl."

David seems to almost explode as he promised the talk of the 'menfolk' would remain between them and I saw the love in Ianto's eyes as he stroked the boy's face. This one little moment this sweet little crass conversation meant more to this child than anything … a moment where he was one of us, one of the lads. Seen. Accepted.

"Well … I am not wearing Lycia to ride my bike. I am changing to blue jeans" I say as I rose from the table and David shot to his feet saying he wanted to wear the same.

"Seems like we are forever in blue jeans then" Ianto agreed and my mouth went dry as I wondered exactly what blue jeans looked like wrapped around that arse. Oh my god.

You know what?

Just between you and me… I thought that those suits were fine but… damnnnnnnn…. It was such a lovely round, pert arse… he could twerk with it. Holy shit.

I let him lead the way on the bike with Jessie in the little front pack on his chest, still too small for the bike seat. David in the middle talking excitedly about school as I enjoy the arse moving on that cherry red bike seat.

Damn.

I am a lucky man!


	74. MINE

– Ianto

I was at the store, childless for a change as I perused the cracker section for something to go it the cheeses I had already placed in my basket. Jack likes cheese.

"Toto?"

I turned to find Johnny standing there, a loaf of bread in his hands as he looked at me with a weird expression, so I lowered my basket and relied calmly "Hello there Johnny. How are you?"

"confused" he replied "But … sort of trying to get there."

"Oh?"

He sighed and looked at his bread and I knew I was a soft tit but I asked "What's wrong?"

"I signed them away? I mean … I don't remember that. I know I was pretty drunk and sometimes signed things but … damn. And she did too …. I had no idea. I thought they were better off without me, that if I was gone she would stop the screaming and throwing things ya know? She might be more stable."

"You left them with her knowing she screams and hits. You were not doing them a favour Johnny, you were escaping" I reply as gently as I can "But I do understand that. She is not… easy."

"I've been to a lawyer and if I try to fight this… I can't afford it anyway "he seemed to be struggling then he looked me in the eye as he said "but they are happy right?"

"Happy, loved and settled" I nod "David's latest report card was mostly Bs and he got an A in English."

"I knew I would be a crap father … my own Da was a pig and… I thought that I would see them and something would happen, I would love them. Told myself my Da loved me and I would know that once I had my own and…" he sighed "That didn't happen. I … I see myself in the boy and it pisses me off every time. Snivelling, fat and stupid. Mimi like me Mam, so sweet and petite… a little angel and … I don't know why he couldn't be more…"

"I will thump you" I find myself shaking "If you do not stop insulting my child right now I will put your face into the back of your skull, do you understand me? The kids you talk about? They are MINE now and come hell or high water I will love and defend them until the last beat of my heart. David is clever, strong and gentle. He is a wonderful big bother to his siblings, caring and honest. Genuinely thoughtful and considerate. I wonderful boy, he will be a handsome successful man… I will ensure it."

Johnny knows he pushed my 'murder button' as Rhiannon always called it, stepping back as he looks me up and down. I realize my fists are raised to my waist, my pose shifting as I prepare to beat the living shit out of him so I clear my throat and step back as well, dropping my shoulders "Johnny … you had a shot at it and it is clearly not for you. As it is not for her to be a mother. I have stepped in and it is my thing now. OK? I know you do not mean to be a complete bastard, it is your nature and she can push buttons so I will let you pass. Ever … EVER… badmouth my boy again and I will fucking murder you. OK?"

"You see?" he said softly as he slid past "I could never feel that level of … commitment."

"You don't have to … I do" I snarled, feeling myself bristling as he came close enough to slap, careful not to as he heads down another aisle and I stand for a while centring myself.

"Wow, thought you were going to beat the tar out of him" a voice says and I turn to find my neighbour Estelle standing there, her eyes wide as she clutches her basket "I swear to god young man, in all the years I have known you, I have never seen you angry. Lord love a duck, you looked fierce. Your Mama would have been proud."

"Estelle" I take a breath "Sorry you had to witness that. I really don't like violence but sometimes … sometimes you have to speak their language and he is a bully."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me sweetie. I lived next to your Gran, we were god friends. She often cried to me about your life, then you grew up and along came him … she cried more for the fact her grandchild had wed another version of the man her daughter had chosen. She knew… she told me it would end one of two ways. Divorce or Death."

"I wonder how such wonderful kids came for such a poisonous place" I smile as I reach out to carry her basket for her, about to push my trolley with it.

As we wander together she sniggers and whispers "I see the weeds in your garden young man. Those wild flowers you refuse to pull out because they are pretty. And to think, you ask a question like that when you love the wild flowers so much."

"Takes one to know one" I smile as I help her choose some tea.

Yes.

Wild and dangerous, this little dandylion.


	75. candy

– David

Taddy came home earlier with the groceries and I helped carry the bags. I like to do that because I can peek into the bags to see what he got from the store. Once upon a time I would pinch something and slip it into my pocket for later. A candy bar or something ya know? Taddy still buys these things, leaves them on top like he doesn't know I do that but I know that he has seen me do it, knows I pinch food but he doesn't mind. It's like… it's not pinching if it's right here ya know?

The last few times I sort or reached in one but … it felt wrong to pinch it, instead I put them in their bowl on the bench. Silly really … the bowl sits there and anyone passing can grab a piece of candy or a candy bar. Not like he hid them form us like mama did, her treat not ours. Taddy never hides food or says we can't have it. If I say I am hungry he makes me food… he never pokes my stomach and asks if I am sure I need it. Like she did.

Daddy was being silly this morning and raised his shirt to pat his stomach, saying he was full. His stomach was so flat, you could see the muscles and Taddy laughed telling him he was a handsome devil. I went into my bedroom to look at my own stomach, thinking the pasty white rolls would be there for me to glare in the mirror at but ya know what? They weren't. When I raised my shirt my stomach was sort of flatter. Not like Dad's but … you know? Flat. Weird.

"Hey, Whatcha doing?" Daddy asked form the doorway, having followed me and was watching me poke at my stomach like a weirdo.

"I was checking" I told him, tiring to pull the shirt back down and he smiled at me like I was being funny.

"I check too … sometimes I try to see my bum but can't get the mirrors right or the full view. I think bums are important too" He sat on my bed "You know … I was a skinny kid, then when puberty hit I got a bit pudgy. Then I shot up and got tall... thin again. It's weird when you are growing, it's like your body is not sure how to be so it tries out different things. Finally settling on the adult you as the look it was going for. I am glad my look is nice… that Taddy likes my look. He is handsome and so pretty to me. A man can be pretty sweetie. Just like a woman can be handsome. Labels are hard things to live up to, right?"

"I didn't want to be fat forever" I admit.

"And you aren't. See? You are not destined to be fat, it was just your body taking a moment to think" he hugs me in that special way he does where I tuck in under his chin and can hear his heartbeat "You are exactly what the Gods designed you to be. My boy."

Funny how that can really make you feel weird. In a gooey way. A thing like that. Like eating a candy bar, the feeling of happiness. My Da never called me that. He used to yell at Mama about HER SHIT OF A BOY but never… never wanted me as his. Daddy is nice, warm and smells good as his hands rub my back as he whispers that he always wanted a son and I am just what he thought a son should be. Is this why I didn't need the candy bar? Daddy makes me feel the same way without me having to eat something?

By the time we go back into the main room Taddy is laughing fighting Mica for the icing knife, the cake still only half iced as she wants to do it. Alice is coming for the weekend and we are having a weird little party. Since there is nothing really to do it's going to be a Almost Christmas one. Our dress rehearsal Taddy calls it so the icing is for a Christmas cake.

Mimi is being a cow like she can be, sort of like Mama … the sprinkles she has in her other hand are really not Christmas ones, like pink love hearts and stuff that Taddy is arguing with her over. It's funny … he can argue and scold without it being scary. Like … he is laughing, grabbing at her in a way that means a cuddle not a smack. It took a long time not to be scared of that, but he has never hurt us. Never. Never will. I wish he had always been my Taddy, that I was really his son not part of … them. I saw me Da, there in the back yard wanting in to get at us, Tad and Dad making sure he left. The weird feeling going away as I get to tell him things I would have been too scared to once upon a time.

I am glad I got to say that to him, I never have to speak to him again.

Right?

"DAVIE DUCK!"

Taddy is calling me, I think I need to save the cake as I dive in to help wrestle the sparkles from her. The marzipan waiting for us to make something else, maybe a snowman or something. She can cut stupid snowflakes with the cuter or something right?

I don't need to think about _him_ ever again either.

Right?

My Taddy's laughter sweeter than any candy bar.


	76. satisfied

– Jack

Davie has been different this last week. Taller somehow and I know telling his father his thoughts helped, as did our reassurance that we agreed with him and he was right to voice his own opinion. What a handsome man he will be one day, such a lovely heart must shine out.

Ianto is calm too, watching David with a soft smile of pride that is nice to see. I wish my father loved me like that, with that level of acceptance. I think David could decide to shave his head bar a Mohawk he wanted bright pink and Ianto would just go look for the clippers.

Then there's Mimi. Ahhhhhh…. She is so motherly to Jess, sending time leaning over to check on him and cluck at him like a mother hen. I see their mother, I did ask Ianto and he did confirm that she looks like her too. Lovely open face, large eyes, blonde hair and a look of gentleness about her. I felt terrible asking, seeing his face change but then he remembered some old photo albums and sat to show us photos of himself and his sister as kids along with their parents. Ianto was a gangly kid, shy and nervous with wide eyes. He made a point of searching until he found one of him when he was 'stout' as he put it. Nowhere near as fat as David was when I first met him but now… now there is a resemblance between them as Ianto let the boy study the picture intently, then the next one of him older, taller and thinner.

"Hard to imagine you as a child" I admit "I bet you were a nerd."

"Super Geek. Nerd extraordinaire. Yep. Chess club, computer club, librarian … you name it … Drama club, even on the school …."

"Drama club!" David latched on, looking up at him "Like the TV program Glee? You sang and performed?"

"Yes. Actually I did, felt different on the stage when people looked at me. IT wasn't me see? It was the character I was playing, Even if it was just singing a song I made up a name, told myself a past, a life for this name and went out pretending to be that person, sang my heart out. Here… this folder is my Gran's bragging book. See? I got some awards and stuff."

David was entranced, I admit I was too as I looked at him in different costumes, clearly some bad plays but always smiling, his cast mates with arms around him also clearly liking him too.

"You ever keep up? I mean … your friends here. You still have…." OK my voice petered out as I come across a photo with a tiny boy tucked under Ianto's arm, his eyes wide and downturned mouth unmistakable. "Shit. Is that…."

"Swear Jar!" David says quickly and I grunt, still staring at a young Owen Harper. Boarding school .. this is boarding school here they met. Both lanky, skinny little half starved greyhounds waiting to run like the wind from authority. OK. Now I like Owen even more as I see the way his hand is scrunching up Ianto's shirt as he clings to him. Ianto is talking to someone, his arm protectively around the other boy who I know is older than him and also … the same height when happy and not crouched over hiding himself.

"Sorry son… just … look. Its uncle Owen as a kid. Look … he was so scared of life."

"He was" Ianto sighs reaching out to pull the album over "We were being bullied and the administration didn't care. In the end it took a group of us weirdoes to fight back, start practicing payback and underhandedly hurts back to it to stop. God. We were clever little buggers, changing scores on tests to see them meltdown … even getting into the school computers and deleting their work so it looked like they were not doing it …. Naughty. I learned at an early age… fighting back is sometimes best done without them seeing it coming."

"Savage." I laugh as I can see that Ianto would have been in the thick of a covert mission to break into their Deans' office to do mischief.

We were a bit" Ianto's smile wistful now.

"Taddy?"

"Yes Mimi?" Ianto smiles, taking my breath way in such a simple moment … wow. I am so lucky.

"Did you ever get in trouble?"

"Yes. Lots but I didn't care. They canned me, they struck my bum, my legs, my hands … depending on the severity of the crime I was punished with pain. I only got angry and the next thing would be worse. It didn't work. I do not work on intimidation or pain. No … praise works for me. Positivity. Reward. Beck then teachers didn't' understand that." He then starts to reassure them "Today's different now. The teachers of today went through that too, know it doesn't work. Why today they don't hit you."

"Poor Taddy" Mimi slides over for a cuddle and Ianto smiles over her head as I lean in for a kiss.

Then he whispered "But I got the Dean back … stole his car."

Now… what can ya do?

I laughed until I lost my breath. My Tiger … finding claws back then too.

.

.

.

.

I think I may end this one here … seems like a good spot. Maybe in time I will do a sequel with little Jessie as a toddler or something. Thanks for reading xxx


End file.
